No second chance
by Anime-kingdom1
Summary: after a heart broken Lincoln return home and everyone soon find out why, will this broken heart rip Lincoln apart or will someone save him
1. chapter 1

The girls was downstairs watching tv or doing their own things; lori was texting Bobby, leni was looking through a fashion magazine, Luna was playing with her axe, luan was working some painfully puns, Lynn and Lucy was fighting for the remote control cause they both wanted to watch tv, Lana and lola was playing 'princess and mud monster', Lisa was working on a experiment, and lily was walking around laughing.

The front door was slammed opened, making everyone up jump and look to see Lincoln walking in and slammed the door closed, before anyone had a chance to say something he had went upstairs to his room and slam his door close hard enough for the house to shake a little bit causing everyone to flinch before they all look at one another and ran to his room.

Lincoln was on his bed with his back against the wall, gripping his pillow for dear life, his eye's was clinched closed fighting back tears as he felt his throat closed up, there was a small knock at the door before it had opened up and one by one his sisters had came into the room as they had all looked at him with a worried look, Lincoln had looked back at them while placing the pillow he was holding down

"what do you guys want" he said quietly using all his will power from keeping his voice from breaking but fail since his looked at him even more worried

"Lincy like what wrong" leni said worried as the other nodded

"Yeah mate, what's up" Luna said while Lincoln had shook his head

"Guys it nothing, now please leave" he said as they had stayed where they was at, not moving a inch

"Lincoln it not nothing, tell u-" Lori started but Lincoln had intrepid her

"I SAID LEAVE" Lincoln had yelled, shocking everyone as they had looked at him before slowly nodding some letting out a sigh and slowly walked out, Lincoln had turn his back and faced the wall

Everyone had gather into Lori room for a sister meeting as they was all asking the same question.

What was wrong with Lincoln

Everyone had all started to blurt out their thoughts about what happened, all expect for Lori since she was in charge of the meeting and had to make sure it didn't get to crazy, and lily because she couldn't even talk yet but it didn't stop her from making noise.

After 2 minutes of arguing Lori had silenced everyone by hitting her shoe against the table, getting everyone attention "OK everyone that is enough, now look something is seriously wrong with Lincoln and we got to figure out what" she said as everyone nodded.

"I think we should take turns trying to get him to open up about what wrong, instead of us all jumping on him, mate" Luna said as the other had agreed with her

"Alright so who wants to go first" Lori asked, agreeing with Luna idea to take turns so he would open

Everyone raised their hands all wanting to go first, even Lisa raise her hand to go first as she usually tried not to get involved with emotions and focus on her experiments but she would for her brother sake

"Hold up dude's, it was my ideal so I should get first go" Luna said though the yelling

"Everyone quiet!" Lori said and everyone had become quiet "we are going to do this from oldest to youngest and since it was Luna idea she will have first crack" she said making Luna smile

"Thanks, love" she said in her British accsent and had quickly left the room and had went to her shared room, grabbing 2 important thing's that would be very helpful before slowly going down the hall to Lincoln room

Lincoln was exactly where he was before, laying down, facing the wall, and wishing the day would just end for good, there was a knock at his door "hey mate, can I come in" he had heard Luna asked but he had ignored her, hoping she would just go away.

Luna had waited for a response as she had knocked again "Lincoln, please let me in" she said as she gently grabbed the door handle and slowly turned it before only to find it was locked, she sighed and turned around, about the walk away but stopped as she had heard the door unlock.

Luna turn back around with a small smile as she had went back to the door a slowly opened it and walked in with her guitar in hand, she looked over at Lincoln who was sitting on his bed with his knee's pulled up to his chest, hugging them.

"linc" Luna said gently as the sight of him like this made her heart hurt but she had to put on a brave face for him, she had went over to a chair that was in front of his desk

"What do you want, Luna" Lincoln said in such a emotionless voice it would put Lucy's to shame

Luna was about to open her mouth but Lincoln had stopped her by saying "If you are just trying to see what wrong then leave" which had caused Luna bit her lip, cause that had somewhat put a hole in her plans but she was a quick thinker and had thought of another plan.

Luna smiled at him and shook her head "nah mate, I just wanted to spend time with ya, love" she said in her British accent, while Lincoln had looked at her with dead eye's causing her to gulp quietly, never seeing Lincoln like this before.

Luna had brought up her guitar and slowly started to pluck the cords, slowly playing a song and Lincoln had recommended it a bit

( _The Beatles - while my guitar gently_ weeps)

 ** _"I look at you all see the love there that's_** ** _sleeping._**

 ** _While my guitar gently_** ** _weeps._**

 ** _I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping_**

 ** _Still my guitar gently weeps"_**

Luna sang gently as she had plucked the cords, Lincoln had looked down, biting his lip as he had continue listen to her play

 ** _"I don't know why nobody told you_**

 ** _How to unfold your love._**

 ** _I don't know how someone controlled you._**

 ** _They bought and sold you._**

 ** _I look at the world and I notice it's turning._**

 ** _While my guitar gently weeps._**

 ** _With every mistake we must surely be learning._**

 ** _Still my guitar gently weeps"_** Luna sang and played the small guitar solo, adding a few extra notes because she had really enjoyed it, she heard something causing her to look at Lincoln and saw he had his head down, shaking violently.

Luna eye's widened as she had quickly quit playing, placing her guitar down and quickly went to him, sitting on his bed before hugging him tightly, and to her surprise he had hugged her back tightly, placing his head on her chest, crying his eyes out, she held back her own tears and started to rub his back trying to comfort him.

Minutes had passed as Lincoln had slowly started to stop crying, pulling away from Luna and seeing the front of her short was wet from his tears "i-i s-sorry" he said as he tried to get his voice back

Luna had shook her head and place a hand on his shoulder "it ok, love. Now please tell me what wrong" she said gently while using her other hand to turn his head toward hers, making him look into her eye's

Lincoln bit his lip and slowly nodded, taking a deep breath "when I was going down to the arcade to play some game's... I saw that R-ronnie Ann was a-already there though the window" he said as he tried to calm down. Luna had seen this but decided not to say anything, knowing this would be for the best "w-when I was about to go in, I had stopped b-because I seen she was there with another g-guy" he choked out, Luna eye's widened, thinking she knew where this was going

"T-then what" she said almost scared to ask

Lincoln started to take deep breaths, trying to calm down as he felt sick to his stomach "i-i continued t-to watch them as they start to hug each other before s-she had l-lean over and k-k-kis-" he tried to finish but couldn't as he had broke down crying again.

luna eye's widened and she had hugged Lincoln tightly, not believing what she heard, she had so many mixed emotions but she had to push them aside for him. Lincoln had hugged her back while she had started to rub his back, comforting him.

Luna had lost track of time but she didn't care, all she cared about was Lincoln, she had looked down at him and saw he was asleep with puffy eyes and dried tears, biting her lip she had slowly moved, getting off the bed, making Lincoln move around but had stayed asleep, luna sighed and grabbed her guitar before she had pulled out a mp3 playing from her pocket and place it by Lincoln as she had place a quick kiss on his forehead and quietly left the room

 **there we go heh now look, I still doing _the darkest_ _secrets_ but I wanted to do this, also I don't ship Lincoln x Ronnie Ann, they are fine as just being friends but that it. NOW LOOK I am planning on making this a.**

 **Lincoln x Tabby -cause I love that ship and it really stupid how there no real fanfics with the two but I'm planning on changing that-**

 **OR**

 **Lincoln x luna -loudcest in other words-**

 **so go ahead and comment who should I ship Lincoln with cause I not working until I know who to ship Lincoln with heh well anyway like, comment, follow, and tell me what you think. see ya later**


	2. chapter 2

**_OK guys here is chapter 2 also I'm shipping Lincoln with... Luna. Heh I'm just playing around, a LOT of people said Lincoln x Tabby so that is what I'm going to do ALSO the comments I had seen in the first chapter was so awesome, heh I didn't expect to get such good reviews but that is enough for now, here is chapter_** ** _2\. . ._**

Luna had made her way to her shared room that she had shared with her sister, luan, she walked into the room and sat down on luan part of their bunk bed and place her guitar on the floor, deep in thought, so deep she didn't even notice luan was already in the bed, playing with her dummy.

Luan had looked at luna with a odd look as she had called her name but didn't answer "Luna!" She yelled causing luna to jump and looked at her "what happened, how did it go, did Lincoln tell you what was wrong" she asked making luna sigh and nod

"Yeah, he told me... We are having another sister meeting... Get everyone but the twins" she said depressed as she stood up and walked out, leaving a worried luan behind

All the girls except the twins was in Lori and leni room, Luna was standing in front of everyone as they had looked at Luna with weird looks "Luna what happened? Did you find out what was wrong with Lincoln" Lori asked making her let out a small sigh and nod

"Yeah, he told me what happened" she said as she took a deep breath, running a hand though her hair "Ronnie Ann had..." She had took another deep breath and decided to just get it over with "Ronnie Ann had cheated on him" she had said making everyone gasp

"What!!" Everyone said shocked even Lucy and Lisa.

Luna had sigh and shook her head "yeah... I-i couldn't believe it either" she said quietly as the air in the room had grew extremely dense, almost suffocating

"That bitch!" Lynn growled, squeezing a football she was holding so hard it had popped in her hands, usually Lori would tell her to watch her mouth but not this time, she was to much in a state of shock

"How could she do that to him" Lucy asked

"Oh god, poor Lincoln" luan sighed sadly, looking down.

The room was quiet, everyone deep in thought as they all thought about Lincoln and how heart broken he is. "What should we do now, should we try to cheer him up" luan said as her voice held no joy or any sense of humor at all

Lisa had sigh and shook her head "I don't get involved with emotions, so I can't be clear but we should give Lincoln some space. Being alone might help him come to terms with this act of disloyalty" she said "but we might have to remind him that his sister care about him and he is not alone"

Everyone had nodded "what about... You know" lucy asked, not wanting to even say her name much less think about her

"I will break all her fucking teeth out" Lynn spat out with venom as she was instantly filled with rage, thinking about her

"Lynn as much I would love to make her suffer for example, making a poison that would slowly make her feel like she is drowning, resulting in her to claw at her throat until she actually claw out her own throat and slowly bleed to death, is not a option" she had simply said making everyone look at her scared "all I saying is that violence is not a option"

"Well at least tomorrow is Saturday so he would have the weekend to process this" luan said

"OK guys, we had talked about this for long enough" Luna said "let's go to sleep and tomorrow we will think of a plan or something" she said as the tone of her voice said, it was a demand and not a opinion that no one could go against.

With the final word being decided of the meeting, everyone who wasn't Lori and leni had left the room, slowly going to their shared roomed, each taking a quick glance at the room door the hall... The rest of the night was quiet and dense as the usual loud house was now quiet.

 ** _There is chapter 2, I know some might rush me to hurry up and make Lincoln and Tabby a thing, but I would like to take my time so when they did become a thing, it because all the sweeter... Also in the last chapter I noticed some spelling mistakes, if you noticed some mistakes then please tell me but don't be a prick about it. Anyway like, comment, follow, and that it heh see ya next time_**


	3. chapter 3 -fixed-

**here is chapter 3 heh it funny because the very first 2 comments about chapter 2 was about Lori and Bobby heh don't worry, I couldn't forget about them but that is enough, here the story**...

Lincoln had woke up with a yawn, rubbing his eye's as he had gotten out of bed stretching, he went to his window and looked outside, noticing the sun had barely even started to rise, sighing he had went back to his bed but stopped as he had noticed a mp3 player on his bed, he had grabbed it and looked at it closer, noticing it was purple.

"Luna?" He said as he started to remember what happened the other day, causing him to feel sick in his stomach, feeling the tears coming he had took a deep breath, shaking his head "n-no more tears" he said to himself as he had looked at the mp3 player and looked through it, seeing some great songs and songs he haven't heard before, grabbing his head phones and connected them to the mp3 player he had started his day.

Do to waking up so early that had gave him the golden chance to have first dibs on the bathroom, he decided to take a bath since he had wanted to wash off the day of before, putting aside his headphones he had set the water on high and took off his clothes before getting in, hissing at how hot it was but didn't turn it down, instead he had put his whole body under the water, letting the hot water wash over him.

Lincoln didn't know how long he was in there for but after awhile he had turned off the water and grabbed a towel to wash and dry off, putting on his spare clothes and left, taking the mp3 player with him, seeing that everyone was still asleep he went downstairs and looked outside seeing that the sky was a beautiful orange color, listening to music he had decided to start breakfast.

The smell of breakfast had filled the house, playfully tickling the nose of all of the loud as the 10 sisters had woke up and came out of their rooms, they had all looked at each other.

"should we wake him up and tell him to eat?" Asked a nervous luan as she didn't want too

"Ugh I will do it, breakfast is getting cold" said a annoyed lola, the others realized the twins didn't know what happened yet

"Guys wait, listen... Ronnie Ann had... Cheated on Lincoln" said a sad Lori, who was still somewhat shocked about it, the twins had gasp, eye's widening with shock

"H-how could she" they asked as they had looked like they was close to tears, the others had signed and looked away

"Guys you go ahead and eat breakfast, I will wake Lincoln up" said Lynn as they other had looked at her and nodded, slowly going downstairs while Lynn had went to Lincoln room, knocking on the door "Lincoln, it time to eat" she said knocking again but didn't get a response she sighed and opened the door, only to find a empty room which had only confused her

"Guys" Lynn said coming downstairs "Lincoln is not... In his... Room" she started but trailed off as she seen Lincoln in a apron, placing plates of pancakes and Bacon on the table, all of the sisters had shared a look with each other as they didn't get what was going on.

"Guys hurry up and eat, the food will get cold" said Lincoln as he smiled and went back to the kitchen.

"W... What go on " asked a extremely confused Luna as the rest of the sister -expect lily - was speechless, Lincoln had came out of the kitchen and went to the living room and watched tv.

After a weird and quiet breakfast, the sisters had made their way to the living room where Lincoln was still watching tv but they had noticed he had headphones in, moving his feet to the music, Lincoln had stopped and looked at them "oh hey heh my bad, I not really watching anything so here the remote" he said as he had place the remote on the arm of the couch

"Lincoln... A-are you ok " asked lola, the other sisters had watched him as he had smile and nodded

"Yup heh I'm fine " he said to her as he had went back to listening to music, the girls had looked at him weirdly

"What going on... " asked a confused Lynn as Lucy was next to her

"Maybe he is being in denial" said Lucy

"People deal with emotional or physical pain in their own way" said Lisa who had took off her classes and clean them "I say we mind our own business until farther notice" she said as the others had looked a bit unsure but nodded anyway and slowly started to do their own daily thing, all expect from Lori who haven't even touched her phone since last night.

Lori had slowly went to her room and saw her phone ringing, looking at it she saw it was Bobby making her bite her lip and ignore it until it had stopping, sighing she had grabbed her phone and saw 23 missed text messages and 4 voicemail, she sighed running her hand though her hair as she had slowly started to text him back saying

" _Bobby... we need to talk, it serious_ "

She had texted, waiting for a response as she had so many mixed thoughts and emotions, that it had almost made her throw up, sighing she had placed her phone down, thinking about what to do or even what to say...

Lynn was outside kicking a soccer ball around as the ball had slowly change into Ronnie Ann face, causing Lynn blood to boil and she let got a growl, kicking the ball as hard as she could, if not harder. The ball had went over the fence and with the way it was angled it would land a few houses from theirs "damn it... "

"I'm not getting that" Lincoln said stepping outside, looking at her "are you ok? I haven't seen you this mad in awhile" he said as he remember when they had team up and beat her in a game

"I'm fine " she said calming down "what about you, how are you holding up" Lynn asked worried

"I'm fine" he laughed a bit "hey want to train a bit" he said, shocking her since he would usually try to do everything in his will power to avoid training with her or any kind.

"Ohh ummm no thanks, I will go a get my ball" she said as Lincoln had nodded and went inside "that was... Weird" she said to herself.

The rest of the day was the same as with Lynn, Lincoln willingly ready to do stuff that he normally wouldn't. Offering to paint Lori nails for her, modeling for leni, jam with Luna, going over luan comedy routine, trying to speak to the dead with Lucy, help lola with her beauty pageant routine, helping Lana with her pet's, playing with lily, and even willingly be apart of Lisa experiment.

The girls was downstairs talking while Lincoln had went to sleep in his room "guys something was like, seriously weird with Lincoln today " leni said making everyone nod as they all started to tell what Lincoln did

"Do you think he is just trying to hide his feelings " luan asked making Lucy nod.

"His soul is in discord, it is slowly ripping apart as time go by and if it not heal then it will break completely" Lucy said making everyone gulp

"He don't want to talk about how he feeling, he just smile and change the topic even when we try to press him about he just avoid the questions" said Lynn making everyone else nod in agreement, unknowingly that Lincoln had woke up and snuck down the stairs, listening to them.

Lincoln had listened to them as he had bit his lip, fighting back tears of pain and hurt, squeezing his fist tightly, almost to the point his nails had pierced the palms of his hands "what do I do" he said aloud making everyone gasp and jump as they didn't notice he was there until now.

"L-lincoln how long was your there" Lisa asked but Lincoln had ignored her question as he had started to shake with his head down, looking at the floor

"What. Do. I. Do!" He yelled causing everyone to finich a bit, he had looked at them with tears swelling in his eye's but he had slowly forced a trembling smiling across his lips "i... I'm p-pathetic, I knew s-something wasn't right... I-i knew she wasn't r-really happy, I told h-her to tell me w-what was wrong but s-she had just smile and said nothing!..." He yelled as tears slowly ran down his face, causing all the girls hearts to break as the sight of him like this but they couldn't move; he still had a forced smile on his face as he was forcing everything in him to keep it that way "a-all I can do i-is smile... H-hoping it would t-trick the pain i-inside me... H-hoping i-i can truly f-feel happy for myself o-or happy about a-anything" he said as he had look at them

The girls had looked at Lincoln with tearful eyes as their hearts had shattered at the sight of him like this, the broken tumbling smile stayed on his face as tears streamed down his face, they had never seen him this emotional broken before.

Lincoln had turned and ran back upstairs to his room, closing his door and locking it while wiping away his tears the best he could as he had gotten on his bed, laying down and cried himself to sleep...

 **I going to end this chapter right here, also I know not much is going on, but I'm planning on changing that in the next chapters, promise. ALSO I want to go over some stuff real quick**...

 **T** **here are literally ONLY 6 fanfics with Lincoln and tabby in general. Look if you are a fan of Lincoln x Tabby then ask some other fanfics writers to make stories about them so this ship can get more praises or even comment a plot and if you want me to write it then I will**...

 **I** **will start making each chapter a day long fanfic wise because if you noticed, chapter 1 and 2 was just a day and some of the readers might want longer chapters**.

 **HERE IS A QUESTION should Lincoln know how to sing, cause I noticed when it is a Lincoln X Luna fanfic, he knows how to sing, it the same with Lincoln x Lynn, he knows how to fight or be strong when it their ship so again... should Lincoln know how to sing in this fanfic.**


	4. chapter 4

**here chapter 4 also I noticed all y'all comments about Lincoln singing and everyone was like "let him sing" and I mostly go by what y'all want heh but that is enough for now.**

the house was filled with groans and moaning as everyone had to get ready for school, the girls was lined up against the wall, waiting for their turn in use the bathroom.

"Lori, hurry up!" Luna yelled, banging on the door while behind her all of the other girls had voice their opinion.

"guys I'm almost finished!" Lori yelled though the wooden door "just need a few more minutes!" she said making everyone else groan, Lynn shook her head in annoyance as she had looked around seeing 9 siblings instead of 10.

Lynn held back a heart felt sigh as she had look down the hallway at his room, luan had looked at Lynn and noticed where she was facing, slowly everyone had looked at them then at Lincoln's door, they could almost see black vibes coming from his door, making a ball of fear and nausea form in the pit of their stomach's

"s-someone go get him up" luan said as there was a moment of silent...

"NOT IT!" everyone yelled unfortunately, leni was the last one to say it, meaning she would be the poor soul that would have to go get him up, leni had took a deep breath and slowly made her way down the hallway, trying her hardest to calm down her nerves as she had stopped in front of Lincoln's door.

leni had raise her hand and was about to knock on the door but before she did, it had opened. Leni breath had gotten caught in her throat as Lincoln stood before her in his normal clothes, looking at her with cold dead eye's.

Leni was frozen in her place as fear had spread though her whole body and deep into her core from his glare, she had wanted to tumble as he wasn't looking at her but though her, she had weakly forced a small smile "g-good morn...ing" she started but stopped as Lincoln had walked pass her and went downstairs and left without a word as he had decided to walk to school.

Lincoln's along the sidewalk with his hand's in his pockets, sighing he had wished his best friend, Clyde was here so he could talk to him about this but sadly he wasn't, him and his dad's had to leave the state for 2 whole weeks for family reasons. Lincoln sighed and pulled out the purple mp3 player and plugged in his headphones and started to listen to music, he had felt something deep inside of him but the feeling was to far to even try to figure it out what it was but it was fine him, he didn't know nor did he care.

Lincoln walked into school with his headphones still in, ignoring everything and everyone one that had crossed his path, a few students had looked at him weirdly since he was sending out such a dark and evil vibe.

Lincoln had walked to his locker and opened it, grabbing everything he needed for class then closed it, his eyes widened as he saw Ronnie Ann walking down the hallway, memories flashed before his eye's... _she leaning over and hugging that boy... she leaning in and kissing him..._ All these unwanted memories had flashed before his eye, he could feel tears starting to form against his will and his vision started to get blurry, he had turned and quickly walked away.

Lincoln had went to the boy's restroom and splashed some water on his face, he did this until the warning bell had rang, meaning everyone got 2 minutes to get to class or they would be late, sighing Lincoln had straighten up and grabbed some paper towels and dried off his face before he took a deep breath and slowly walked out of the restroom and to class with his stuff in hand and his headphones still in.

Lincoln walked into class and went straight to his seat, once there he had place his stuff down and turned off the mp3 player and took out his headphones so he wouldn't get in trouble, everyone got in their seat once the bell rang again and class had started.

Lincoln had started to draw on his table as he could feel _her_ eyes looking his way but he tried his hardest to not look her way because he knew he would break down, sighing he had laid his head down and tried to sleep or do something that would keep him from thinking about her.

"Lincoln, no sleeping in class" Mrs. Johnson called out, making a few students snickered while Lincoln had raised his head, looking at her and she could tell something was different about him from how empty his eye's had looked, shaking her head she had clapped her hands getting everyone attention "class today, you will be partnering up to complete a group assignment. Now before anyone ask, you can work by yourself but I don't suggest that you do because it mean more work for you to do, for the people who want to work in a group, 3 people to the group is the limit. I hope I can trust you to pick your own group " she said as everyone had nodded.

Everyone got up, most going and making a group with their friends while Lincoln had stayed in his seat, looking down at his table as if it was the most interesting thing ever "hey lame-o" he heard Ronnie Ann called out and his felt his heart starting to beat quicker while his started to feel sick to his stomach, and his hand's had started shaking uncontrollably, he had took a deep breaths and ignored her but he knew that wouldn't of had worked "hey linc" Ronnie Ann said as she had stood in front of his desk "why didn't you answer any of my calls or text, what up with that " she said while crossing her arm's.

Lincoln had felt liking throwing up as he couldn't bring himself to look at her, forcing himself to stand up he had grabbed his stuff and walked out of the room, not caring that he would get in trouble for leaving without permission, he just had to get away from her.

Lincoln had walked the hallway aimlessly while listening to his music, he had no longer felt sick but that feeling of pain was still there, he kept walking the hallway until the lunch bell rang and everyone had left their classes to get lunch, Lincoln had skipped lunch as he had decided to walk around the school since he didn't feel like eating, he walked along many different hallway and passed many classroom, even finding about some classes he didn't even knew that had existed.

Lincoln stopped once he founded something like a music room, looking inside he saw many different interments like; a piano, guitars, air horns that belong to all of the families, drums, and many other interments that he didn't know the name of, he had grabbed the door handle and slowly turned it, expecting it to be locked but found out it wasn't.

Opening the door Lincoln had walked inside "hello, is anyone here" he called out as he knew he wasn't supposed to be here but it didn't stop he from walking up to one of the pianos are sitting on the bench that was used to sit on, Lincoln had looked around and called out again but no one answered him, he had looked at the piano and ran his hand over the key's before he took out the mp3 player and had turned it off, taking out his headphones and place it somewhere to the side while placing both hand's one a few keys, he had slowly starting to play

( _Dear_ _rabbit_ \- _young heretics_ )

 ** _Dear rabbit, my legs are getting weak chasing you_**

 ** _The snow fields wouldn't seem so big if you knew_**

 ** _That this blood on my teeth, it is far beyond dry_**

 ** _And I've captured you once, but I wasn't quite right_**

 ** _So I'm telling you, that you'll be safe with me"_**

Lincoln sang with his eye's closed as tears slowly started to form but it was unnoticed as he continued to sing his heart out

" ** _Rabbit, my claws are dull now so don't be afraid_**

 ** _I could keep you warm as long as you can just try to be brave_**

 ** _Yes I know I'm a wolf, and I've been known to bite_**

 ** _But the rest of my pack, I have left them behind_**

 ** _And my teeth may be sharp, and I've been raised to kill_**

 ** _But the thought of fresh meat, it is making me ill_**

 ** _So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me"_**

Lincoln played it slowly turned dark and he stopped playing before he started to play again

" ** _So rabbit, please stop looking the other way_**

 ** _It's cold out there, so why not stay here under my tail"_** Lincoln sang holding the note before he had slowly stopped, ending the song as tears stream down his face.

The sound of clapping made him jump out of his skin, he had quickly turned to the door and saw a middle age man standing beside tabby "Lincoln that was amazing, I didn't know you could sing nor play, mate!" Tabby cheer.

Lincoln had quickly wiped his tears away with a small blush as the middle age man walked to him "son, Lincoln I take it" he said making him nod "I'm the music teacher for this classroom and I got to say, you got quite a voice" he said making Lincoln smile.

"T-thank you sir... I sorry for coming in without your permission" he said looking down

The man had laughed and place a hand on his shoulder "it alright, heh you shouldn't be the first one to snuck in here" he said looking at tabby who had just grinned at them

"Tell me son, do you see your in the music business" he asked making Lincoln shrugged

"Well, I don't really know what I want to be yet... I know my sister would love it if I joined her in playing music" he said making the man one of his eyebrow

"Sister? What is her name?"

"Luna loud" he said making the man eye's widen "you know her" he asked making him laughed

"Everyone in this hallway know her, she is basically a legend" he smiling "I take it you are a loud, huh" he said making Lincoln nod "well look son, you got a good thing going for yourself, tell you what, next year... why don't you join my class " he said and Lincoln eye's widen "you can take your time to answer, just come find me when you decided what you want to do, alright " he said making him nod "also I will let you come during your lunch break, just let me know tomorrow, Ok" he said making Lincoln nod with a bright smile as the emptiness in his eyes was slowly disappearing

Lincoln had looked at tabby, her smile, her joy and happiness that had surrounded her on a daily basis, he had felt a spark deep inside his heart as he had turned to the readers with a soft smile "I think I had just found my calling" he said as he looked back at tabby

 **I going to end it here I know I said I would make the chapters a day long but come on this is a pretty long chapter also I r** **emember this fanfic that I was reading awhile back and Lisa made a statement about Lincoln, basically saying that if Lincoln "mastered" everything the girls had taught him then he would be a heartthrob but that enough for now, see ya** **soon**


	5. chapter 5

**heh** **here is chapter 5 and this chapter will be shorter than normal and before you say why, you will see once you finish reading it but that is enough for now**.

Lincoln and tabby was walking together in the hallway, both laughing and talking about funny or really weird stuff that happened to them "I swear the whole house had smelt like that for weeks, mate!" Tabby said laughing as Lincoln had laughed as well, truly laughing as all his worries had disappeared.

After they had calm down a bit, tabby had looked at Lincoln, grinning "I swear mate, I didn't know you could sing or play" she said in her british accent that Lincoln was slowly getting addicted to cause how amazing she had made it sound.

Lincoln smiled and blushed a bit as he rubbed the back of his head "w-well when you live with 10 girls, you tend to pick up a lot of unique talents" he said with a small laugh while tabby had looked shocked

"10! Holy crap that a lot" she said as Lincoln had laugh and nodded in agreement

"Yeah but... I love each and everyone of them, I wouldn't give them up for anything in the world, it wouldn't be the same without them in my life" he said honestly.

tabby had looked at him as a gentle smile had made itself across her face, she was about to say something until the bell rang causing the both of them to jump because they both completely forgot about the time.

Hearing voices and footsteps coming, tabby had looked at Lincoln and smiled "I guess our times up, mate, but we HAVE to start hanging out more" she said making Lincoln smile and nod

"Heh yeah, I will like that" he said as he looked at her "though can you keep it a secret, no one really know I can play" he said making her nod

"Alright mate, my lips are seal" she said with a smile as she waved to Lincoln since the hallway filled with students "see ya later" she said as she had turned and walked away

Lincoln had watched her walked away, slowly getting swallowed up by the sea of students to the point where he couldn't see her nor her black and purple hair, the feeling of depression had slowly came back to him, he pulled out his headphones and the mp3 player then started to listen to music while he started to think about her, which caused him to slowly smile a bit.

Lincoln headed to his next class which was art a subject he was good in... More or less. The class had to draw whatever they felt like drawing and was allowed to use a anything they felt like, Lincoln zoned out while he continued to listen to his music until the tip of his pencil had broke, causing him to jump and quickly get back into reality, looking down at the paper and blushed.

Lincoln had unconsciously drew a picture of him holding tabby in his arms as she was in a dress with a crown on her head, looking around quickly he had ripped the paper in half before putting them together, and crumble them together until a little ball was form then toss the ball into the trashcan

"Lincoln this is art, not P.E. so please wait until you are in the gym to shoot paper balls" his teacher said causing a few students to laugh at him while he had blushed and looked down, saying a quick sorry.

Art class ended somewhat faster then normal, along with all his other classes before he knew it, the last bell had rung, meaning that school was finally over.

Lincoln was at his locker, putting away his stuff as he had felt somewhat better and wasn't giving such a dark vibe anymore, once finished putting up all his stuff he had swing his backpack onto his shoulder and closed his locker, turned around ready to leave but instead he had jumped in shocked and fear, Ronnie Ann was right in front of his face "hey lame-o, what your problem cause you been acting weird all day today" she said somewhat annoyed.

Lincoln could feel his hand started to shake but he had took a deep breath and forced a small smile on his face "s-sorry... J-just had a lot to think about" he said as he had squeeze his hands making them in fists to stop from shaking.

"O-oh well I hope you are feelings better" she said which had earned a nod from him "good, I hope you didn't forget about our date for tomorrow" she said making Lincoln bite the inside of his mouth

"I-i remember" he said making her smile

"Good" she said as she had punched him in his arm before walking away.

Lincoln had stared at her while he had started to taste something weird, almost metal like, going to the restroom and spitting in the sink, his eye's widened as he had spit out some blood then it hit him, he must of had bit the inside of his mouth to hard, sighing he had washed out his mouth with some water.

After his mouth was cleaned out completely, he had left the restroom and looked around, seeing barely anyone else in the hallway making him nod his head and left the school, walking outside and slowly started to make his way home.

"Hey, love!" Someone yelled causing Lincoln to stop and look back, seeing tabby running at him.

Lincoln tried his hardest to keep the blush from his face as he had smiled at her "h-hey tabby, what up" he said to her once she had stopped in front of his face, smiling

"Nothing mate, I just wanted to chat with ya on ya way home" she smiled and he had nodded stupidly "well mate, let's get going" she said as she started to walk the way Lincoln was going

"H-hold up, you don't know where you going" he said as he had caught up to her

"So mate, have you thought about singing" she asked him making Lincoln look at her "you have a good voice mate, it not perfect... Still need some practice but it still amazingly good" she said making him nod

"Oh, thanks...I still haven't decided yet" he told her making her nod before she made a small gasp

"Oh yeah I-I forgot to ask... " she started as she stopped walking, making Lincoln stop walking as well "a... Are you ok, Lincoln " she asked making Lincoln look at her weirdly, making her sigh and kept going "I saw you crying... W-while you was singing, why" she said making a ping of fear spread through his body

Lincoln had looked down and shook his head "I... A lot of stuff had happened that shouldn't of have" he said to her, making her nod

"That is enough, Lincoln" she said as she wanted to pressed on but she could see it was a really touchy subject for him "can I see your phone for a sec" she said and pull out his phone, doing some stuff before he handed it to her and she had put in her contact information before giving it back to him "heh you can go ahead and call or text whenever you want to" she said making him smile and nod

"Heh sounds like a plan" he said looking around and realized he was home "here we are... Maybe tomorrow I can walk you home instead" he said making her smile

"I will hold you to that, Lincoln loud" she said as she wave then walked away.

Lincoln had watched her walk away with a stupid grin until he was brought back to reality and looked around, seeing a car in the driveway.

Lincoln had raised a brow and walked to the door, quietly opening it as he heard talking coming from the living room, he had slowly opened the door wider and stepped in, seeing Bobby and Lori on the couch talking

Lori had took a deep breath and looked down "Bobby... I love you... I love you so much but I... I'm breaking up with you..."

 **heh I'm ending it here. THE ULTIMATE CLIFFHANGER *let out evil laugh* heh anyway, I want to go over some stuff right quick, I hope y'all read this. OK so look, I like "weird" ships and I already thinking about some ships I might get a kick out of heh here they are**.

 **Lincoln x Maggie**.

 **Lincoln x Mrs. Santiago**.

 **Lincoln x Haiku**.

 **that all I can think of for now but whatever heh. Also I use my phone to post all my stories and there is a 2-3k word limits so anything pass that, I won't be able to type anymore Also I'm on discord, if anyone wants to talk just want to hangout then don't be a stranger and like always like, comment, and enjoy**.

 **discord: Dancing in madness#2996**


	6. chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6 and I just wanted to let y'all know something, I'm seeing comments about capitalizing and stuff like (tabby should be Tabby) and what not, I know that stuff ok, I didn't spent year's in school for nothing but look... I'm pretty lazy but in this chapter I will show everyone what it would look like "correctly" but I went on long enough, here the story**.

The room was dead quiet as Bobby and Lincoln was looking wide eyed at Lori while the air had gotten extremely dense, after what seen like forever Bobby had found his voice "w-what" he said sounding like he couldn't believe what he heard

Lincoln had watched and listened while his whole body had instantly filled with adrenaline, mostly from fear. Millions of thoughts was running through Lincoln head before his body had unconsciously jumped into action.

Lincoln had walked to Lori "Lori, what are you doing? You should be in bed" he said making them look at him weirdly before he clearly his throat "don't listen to her Bobby, one of Lisa experiments had back fired and had blow up in Lori's face resulting in her not being in her right mind" he said seeing a bit of relieved on Bobby face

"What!?" Lori said shocked, not believing what she just heard.

"Lori you need to be resting" Lincoln said slowly as he tried to grabbed her hand but she had stood up, slapping his hand away

"What the hell are you talking about, Lincoln!?" She yelled at Lincoln while Bobby had looked unsure about what to do

Lincoln had looked at Bobby "you might want to leave, she can get pretty violent, I will send you a message when everything calm down" he said making Bobby nod, waving a good bye to Lori before he left, closing the door behind him

"Lincoln what the hell are you doing!? WHY did you do that!" Lori yelled at Lincoln as she had glare at him which he had returned

"ME!? WHY THE HELL WAS YOU PLANNING ON BREAKING UP WITH BOBBY" he yelled at her, shocking her since she didn't think he would

"I-I was breaking up with him because... " she started but stopped as she had looked unsure

"Because of Ronnie Ann, right" he said, seeing the unsure look on her face making her look away from Lincoln, Lincoln had sighed and shook his head "Lori listen... You love Bobby right" she slowly nodded "then don't hurt him... don't hurt Bobby like Ronnie Ann had hurt me" he told her

"But that not fair!" She yelled at him "he broke up with me all because you had hurt his sister feeling; but she had cheated on you and I can't do the same!?" She said as Lincoln had shook his head

"No, you can't" he said calmly "listen... I know that Bobby put his family first and you willingly to end one of your best relationships ever, show that you put your family first as well" he said as he was looking into her eye's "but what happens between me and Ronnie Ann is between us... Bobby don't have to know what happened between me and Ronnie Ann, so please don't hurt Bobby, he doesn't deserve it, he is a great guy..." he said as he could of had kept on going on about how great Bobby was but before he could say anything else, Lori had got down and hugged him tightly, shocking him.

"Lincoln... I don't deserve such a amazing brother like you" Lori said holding back tears as she continue to hug him tightly "you are literally to kind for your own good" she said as she pulled back and kissed his forehead, running her hands though his cowlick, smiling.

Lincoln blushes and smiled back at her before he pulled back "now if you excuse me, I have work to do" he said making Lori nod and watched as he turned and walked up the stairs, and took a right, heading for his room.

Lori had let out a sigh as she had went over to the couch and sat down on it, processing everything that had took place "Bobby... " she whispered to herself.

Lincoln walked to his door but he stopped in front of his door as a thought had popped up in his head, making him look back, looking at the empty hallway, noticing that no one was there "they must be out" he said to himself before he went inside his room.

Lincoln tossed his backpack on the floor while he had jumped on his bed, laying down on his back, and looking up at the ceiling as his body was slowly started to calm down, the adrenaline was fading away.

Shaking his head Lincoln had sat up, running a hand though his hair as his mind had drifted to a memory of a certain black and purple hair rocker, causing a smile to slowly spread across his face, his eye's widened as he shot his hand into his pocket and quickly pulled out his phone, remember that Tabby had put in her contact information.

Lincoln had looked through his contacts before he stopped at a name that had caught his attention "The british rocker?" He said to himself before he realized that must of been what Tabby had put as her contact name or at least he hope that was her, taking a deep breath he had pressed call and pressed the phone against his ear, listening to it ring as he was slowly started to get nervous.

There was a sounds on the other end of the line before someone pick up "hello" came Tabby's voice which had caused Lincoln to somewhat let out a breath he didn't know he was even holding "you know I can hear you mate" tabby said making Lincoln eyes widened

"O-oh sorry!" Lincoln said with a blush as his mind felt like it was going a thousands mile per second, he had clear his throat before he had started to talk again "i-it me, Lincoln loud" he said

"Hey mate! I thought you was never going to call me" Tabby laughed causing Lincoln to smile a bit "what's up, my white hair singer" she said making Lincoln's face turn a new shade of red

"N-nothing, just wanted to call and m-maybe get to know each other a bit more" he said while he tried to calm down his blush

"Alright, I would like that so sure, loud" Tabby said making Lincoln smile and they both started to talk to each other.

Lincoln and Tabby had lost track of time as they was so into their conversation, they didn't even notice the sun had started to set. There was a knock at his door before Lynn head had popped in "yo Lincoln, dad said it was time to eat" she said noticing the large smile on his face.

"Oh ok, I will be right down" he said and Lynn nodded, closing the door while Lincoln had went back to talking to Tabby, "hey Tabby, it dinner time so I will have to call you back later" he said

"Alright mate, it was fun talking to ya, see ya later" she said as they both said bye then hung up.

Lincoln had looked at his phone, glancing at how long they had been talking and his eyes had widened a bit "wow... 3 hours, that is a first" he said to himself as he gotten up, making his was to his door

Lynn had heard him coming and she had quickly ran back downstairs, slowing down her pace a bit so no one would think something was wrong, she watched as Lincoln came downstairs with a small smile on his face while he had sat down at the table.

Throughout dinner the girls had kept taking small glances at Lincoln then at each other as they had seen that he was happy and was active, talking about random stuff "oh yeah, hey Luna after dinner I need to ask you something" he said making her nod

"Alright Lincoln" she said and went back to eating, Lincoln was the first to finish his food, taking his plate to the sink then went back upstairs and to his room ready to call Tabby.

Once inside his room he had grabbed his phone, noticing there was some missed calls and messages, assuming that it was from tabby he had opened the text messages, the small smile that was on his face had went away as the text messages wasn't from Tabby but was from Ronnie Ann.

Lincoln had shook his head and took a deep breath before deleting Ronnie Ann's contact information and all her text messages, he sighed and sat on his bed as he had sent a text to Tabby, saying that he was feeling a bit sick and he wouldn't be able to call her tonight, he had tossed his phone somewhere as he laid down.

Minutes had passed before there was a knock on the door "yo mate, it me. You said you wanted to ask me something?" Luna voice called out though the door.

Lincoln had sat up "come in, Luna" he called out and Luna had came in and closed the door behind her

"What up mate, you wanted something?" She said making Lincoln nod

"Yeah, I wanted to know if your room was soundproof" he asked her which had shocked her a bit

"Why?" She asked while Lincoln had shrugged "well... Not yet, I'm still trying to convince ma and pa to let me soundproof it" she said making him nod understandingly

"Thanks, that all I wanted to know" he said as Luna had turned to leave

"Oh yeah, tomorrow wear your jacket cause it going to be raining all day" she said before saying a quick goodnight then left.

Lincoln had sat on his bed before he had gotten up and change into his night clothes, then turned off the lights and got back into his bed and slowly went to sleep unknowingly that just down the hallway there was another sister meeting going on.

"When I went to go get him, he was smiling and talking to someone on his phone, I couldn't hear there name but it had to of been a girl" Lynn said as everyone looked at her

"Maybe he gotten another girlfriend" Leni said as they had thought about it

"It would explain why he was so happy and active at dinner" Luan said and the other had nodded

"But when I went to his room to talk to him, he wasn't as happy" Luna said until Lucy had gotten everyone attention

"guys... Lincoln's soul is still in discord" she said which caused a few of the sisters to look down, sad "but... there is another force and this force is...calming" she said catching everyone attention "whatever is going on in his life, it is slowly changing it... for better or for worst it is to soon to tell yet"

"then there is still hope!" Leni cheer making everyone smile at the news, even if some found it hard to believe

"well I call this sister meeting to be officially over" Lori said as she didn't tell them about earlier today.

Everyone had left Lori and Leni room and they all when to their shared room then turned off the light's and went to sleep, each wondering what would happen tomorrow.

 **There we go, I think now is a good time to stop especially since I'm almost at the limit, I hoped y'all enjoyed this chapter also hoped you seen the different in it being typed "correctly" and what not but whatever, on another note. A new Lincoln x tabby fanfic will be up soon... maybe. well anyway like, comment, and share. See ya later, bye**


	7. AN

**_Hey guys what up, check it out, I had posted a new Lincoln x tabby fanfic, it should be up by now or in a few minutes, go check it out also I don't think I will post a new chapter this week... Maybe, Idk yet but whatever go check it out "A rocker valentines"_**


	8. chapter 7

**HELLO EVERYONE, I AM BACK. I AM SO SO SO SOOOOOO SORRY FOR BEING AWAY, a lot of stuff is going on, I had moved -still am- plus my phone had ran out of space so I couldn't even write, I am just sorry also not much is happening in this chapter, anyway I hope you enough this also please read the ending stuff.**

Lincoln had woke up with a yawn while he gotten off the bed and stretched, popping a few bones which had sent small waves of relaxation though his body, he went to go grab his phone and looking at the time realizing he had 5 minutes of sleep left, shrugging he decided to go ahead and get dressed for school since he didn't see any point in just trying to get 5 minutes of sleep.

After getting dressed he had heard chaos run though the house "look like the 10 headed beast had awoken" he said as he grabbed the mp3 player, his phone, and his backpack then walked out of the room, hoping to avoid any chaos he had walked downstairs "guys I'm walking, see ya later" he said and walked out of the house only to go back in and grabbed his jacket from the unused hat rack before he left again.

Lincoln was walking along the sidewalk as he started to think about how he felt "hmmm I not sad or upset but... I don't think I feel really happy... " he said to himself as he had felt normal, his phone had went off causing him to pulled it out, seeing he had a text message from tabby causing him to smile and open it.

 _"Morning mate, are you going to go to lunch today or will you go back to the band room"_ he read as it had started to make him think before he had reply back to her

 _"I will be at the band room"_ he said before he put up his back into his pocket with a smile before he felt something hit his head, causing him to look up at the dark gray sky's, soon little droplets of rain started to drop come before it had slowly started to rain.

Lincoln had ran to school, along with anyone else that was walking as the top of his head was wet, he went to the restroom, gotten some paper towel and dried his head before leaving, going to his locker and gotten his stuff ready for class.

Lincoln had walked into the class as a few students was already there, talking to their friends, he had walked passed Mrs. Johnson but was stopped "Lincoln, a word please" Mrs. Johnson said making him nod since he had a feeling he knew what it was about, he had walked up to her as she had looked at him "do you want to explain why you had walked out of class the other day" she said quietly so no one else would hear.

Lincoln had sighed and shook his head "no, I sorry but I don't want to talk about it" he said looking at her

"Lincoln... Are you having problems at home" she asked making his eyes widened

"No" he had yelled whisper before sighing "I... I just going though a lot of stuff right now, stuff that I can deal with myself" he told her making her nod

"Alright, I know you are a good student so I will let you slide this time, ok. Don't do again because if you do, everyone else will start doing it and we can't have that ok" she said making Lincoln nod in understanding "good, now go to your seat, class will be starting soon" she told him and he had turned and walked to his seat, sitting down and not a moment later class had started.

Lincoln was able to pay attention in class, well just enough attention to answer a few questions from time to time, the rest of the time he was zoning out listening to the sound of the rain hitting the window as it had somewhat brought him comfort.

Lincoln had lost track of time and before he knew it, the bell had rang and class was over with, everyone had gotten their stuff and left for lunch, he got up and did the same but instead of going to lunch he had made his way to the band room, he had walked down the hallway then down the band hallway as he had saw tabby already waiting for him causing him to smile and pick up his pace.

"Hey mate!" Tabby yelled as she had went to him and hugged him, shocking him a bit before pulling back and grabbed his hand, dragging him into the room

Lincoln and tabby was playing around with a few of the instruments, playing a few of their favorite song's or solos they had really liked, soon Lincoln was laying on the floor with a bass guitar in his hand while he was playing a slow tune, tabby was sitting at the pianos humming to herself "hey tabby" Lincoln called out making her to look at him "know any good music stores" he asked already knowing the answer but wanted to hear her talk.

"Do I know any!? Of course I know a lot of good places!" She said "there is this one store at the mall, you can't miss it, it have every type of music you could imagine and people off all background go there, it is awesome and once you see it, you will agree that music can being people together no matter what kind of music they like" she said as Lincoln had watched her eyes light up just by talking about it.

A smile had made it way onto his face as he had sat up and went to go put the bass guitar back where he had got it from, he turned to tabby "come on, the bell going to ring soon" he said as he was pretty sure about the bell going off but wasn't completely sure.

Tabby had nodded and gotten up as they both made their way out of the room and decided to walk around until the bell had rang "so linc" tabby said making him look at her "do you have a girlfriend" she asked making his eye's widen.

Lincoln had thought about Ronnie Ann as he has frowned, running a hand though his hair while letting out a sigh "it... It is complicated" he told her and tabby had frowned at how sad he had looked, she had placed a hand on his back.

"It will be ok mate" she said quietly, Lincoln had nodded and gave her a small thanks before the bell had rang "well I will talk to you later" she said as she had hugged him, Lincoln had return the hugged enjoying the warmth that had spread though his chest but they had both pulled away "call ya later" she grinned and walked away, Lincoln had watched before he had walked away as well, both going to their classes

Liked Lincoln's first class, he had barely pay attention to any of his other classes as his mind was elsewhere, before he could register everything the last bell of the day had rang making him jump a bit "oh wow school done already?" He said to himself and went to his locker while trying to remember all he did today, the only thing that he was able to remember was spending time with tabby which had caused him to smile a bit

"Hey lame-o" he heard Ronnie Ann call out to him, causing him to look at her while she had walked closer to him so just two of them would hear anything "it is still raining outside, in fact I think it gotten worst" she said as she had then sigh "I sorry but we have to call off our date" she finished before playfully punching the side of his arm playfully "sorry... " was the last thing she said as she turn and walked away, leaving Lincoln with his thoughts.

Lincoln was somewhat sad as he had frowned and watched her walk away, he had turned and finished putting his stuff up before he had walked from his locker, going to the front of the school, looking at the storming sky, Lincoln had sighed and looked around but stopped once he had seen tabby standing in a covered spot and seeing her had brought a smile to his face before he had went to her.

"Hey tabby" he said as he had ran to her and gotten next to her so he wouldn't get wet

"Hey Lincoln" tabby said smiling at him "it is really pouring down, isn't it" she said making him nod in agreement, they had watched the rain a bit before tabby had smirked "time to walk me home" she says as she looked at him

Lincoln had looked at her then back at the rain "I don't know where you live at" he said making her laugh and take off her backpack and open it up, reaching in for something, Lincoln had watched her expecting her to pull out a umbrella but was confused when she pulled out a empty baggie then handed it to Lincoln, confusing him even more.

"Ummmmm... " he said as he looked at her.

Tabby had laughed at him "put your phone in there, cause in this rain it is without a doubt that your phone will get soaked" she said watching Lincoln's eye's widened before he put his phone and mp3 player in the baggie then looked at her

"What now?" Lincoln asked a bit unsure about what to do.

Tabby smiled at him while putting her backpack back on "now... Don't get in last place!" She yelled as she had took off running, not even caring about the rain "if you lose you have to buy me some ice cream!" She called out, Lincoln had smile and immediately started the run after her, not minding the rain against his face.

 **hey guys, hope y'all read this. I want to say sorry one more time and now that's that out of the way here some stuff I want to talk about. I had posted a Lincoln x tabby, Sam x Luna fanfic called "a rocker valentines", thank you to the people who had read it, next there are a lot of new fanfics I want to write -list will be at the very end of this AN-. next thing; if you have a song or songs you want me to put in the fanfic then comment then and if I can do anything with them I will put then in the fanfic also if you have a question that you want me to answer, like a question that you actually want me to answer then comment it but make sure I know you want an actual answer. I think that is all I can think of...oh well anyway here a list of the new fanfics and ships I want to** **write.**

 **Lincoln x Nikki.**

 **Lincoln x futa sisters.**

 **Lincoln x Lynn x abusive Ronnie Ann.**

 **Lincoln x Lori.**

 **Lincoln x Sam.**

 **Lincoln x Maria.**

 **Lincoln x leni x Lori.**

 **loud house with powers.**

 **hmmm... tell me what you are most interested in and I will start thinking of stuff for it... I think that all I can come up with atm OH YEAH I JUST REMEMBER, I been spelling Ronnie Anne name wrong. this whole time I been putting "Ronnie Ann" when it really "Ronnie Anne" but I not going to fix it because you don't even hear that 'e' at the end so... I not changing it cause you don't even notice but anyway...**

 **Like, comment -because I just love comments-, follow, and enjoy. see ya** **later**


	9. chapter 8

Lincoln and tabby ran though the rain as they knew they was soaked but didn't care as laughter had come from the both of them "we are almost home, you better catch up!" Tabby yelled as Lincoln had grinned and ran faster.

Lincoln was beside tabby as they both ran, passing different houses until tabby had spoke up "that house right there, the one with all the lights!" She yelled as they both started to run with everything they had, they was neck to neck as the rain had blurred their vision a bit but they was saw the house and continued running.

Lincoln and tabby had jumped up the stairs of the porch and slammed against the door using it to stop themselves as they was both panting, they had looked at each other before they both started to laugh "I won" tabby said though pants and laughter while Lincoln had shook his head

"I-in your dreams, I was so far ahead you was basically eating my dust" he said as his breathing pattern had slowly went back to normal

"Mate if it wasn't for me telling where I had lived you would be down the street by now" tabby laughed as she had gotten her breathing back to normal "besides it is clear that I was here first, I was waiting so long I had almost turned old" she said before they both started to laugh, a heartfelt laugh.

After they had calmed down they had looking out at the rain, seeing how hard it was coming "Lincoln... Thank you for bring me home, you can stay here for a bit, I sure my family wouldn't mind" tabby had said to him as she had glanced at him, noticing how soaked he was which caused her to look down at herself, finally noticing how wet she was from the rain.

Lincoln shook his head "thanks but no thanks, I can make it back home" he had told her.

"But it is storming, there no way you can go out in weather like this" tabby said as she didn't want him to get hurt

"Heh don't worry about me, I have been though a lot worse than this" he said as he gave her a reassuring smile which had somewhat brought tabby some comfort but not enough to settled the nervousness that had spread though her when she had looked at the rain

Tabby sighed and shook her head "wait... Just wait" she told him as she pulled out some key's and unlock the door of the house before going in.

Lincoln had watched her confused as he started to whistle to himself, looking out into the rain.

Tabby came back with a black umbrella and handed it to him "here talk this" she said as Lincoln shook his head, no "yes, take it. Lincoln please at least let me do this for you" she said as Lincoln was about to say something but didn't and took the umbrella

"Thanks, I will give it back to you tomorrow" he smiled at her while he had opened it up and gotten under it before he had walked out back into the rain.

Tabby watched Lincoln walk away, making his way back home as a small sigh escape from her lips, wishing he could of at least stayed or was able to do something more for him since it was her idea to run in the rain in the first place, she sighed and went inside as she started to think of a way to make it up to him.

Lincoln walked along the sidewalk as he listened and watched as the rain pour down, his clothes feeling a bit heavy from the rain but he had pushed away the feeling by just continuing to walk.

A smile had crossed his face as he felt like laughing as he remembered the race he had just had with tabby, pushing the feeling aside he had looked around, noticing he was just across the street from the arcade.

"I guess I could get out for the rain for a bit" he said to himself as he had started to feel a bit cold, he had sneezed and sneezed again before he let out a groan "dang it..."

Lincoln was just about to walk across the street but stopped as he saw a group of 2 people across the street, running down the strip causing Lincoln to watch as they had ran into the arcade and he could of sworn he had saw a flash of purple.

Lincoln's stomach had felt tight as he had slowly started to walk across the street, stopping once he had gotten close enough to see inside it though the window, he took a deep breath and had looked around the place seeing a few people already there but he was looking for the 2 people he saw.

He kept looking but stopped once his eye's had fell upon Ronnie Ann in a booth by herself which had confused him a bit, he was just about to go in but stopped as he had seen a guy walking to her and sat down across from her.

A pizza was place in front of them as they had started to eat, they had place the pizza down and Lincoln had watched as the guy had reached over and grabbed Ronnie Ann hand's as they had looked at each other, the guy had mouthed the three words he didn't want to see... I love you

Lincoln had felt sick to stomach but had forced himself to look at Ronnie Ann hoping that this was just a sick joke but... He knew it wasn't... This was the cold hard painful truth as he had seen Ronnie Ann smile and said the words back to him.

Lincoln had dropped the umbrella, looking down as he had felt numb, no longer feeling the rain against his skin as he had turned and walked away...

The girls was in the downstairs in the living room, each doing their own thing while keeping a ear out for how long until the rain would pass. Lori had looked at Lucy with a rise eyebrow "so... Lincoln had ran out into the rain with a girl?" She asked making Lucy nod her head.

"I don't know who she was though but he had seem happy" was all Lucy said before she went back trying to talk to the dead, the girls did their own things before Lucy let out a loud gasp and quickly stood up making everyone jump a bit at the sudden action

"What is it!?" Lori said as everyone had looked at her

"Lincoln is in trouble, we have to find him" she said making everyone look at her confused, Lucy shook her head before she continued "Lincoln soul is broken, he had given up" she said making everyone eye widened, even though Lisa had a hard time believing in 'soul's' and the supernatural, she still loved her brother and would put up with all that silly nonsense for his sake.

"I will call him" Lori said as she had quickly started to call Lincoln but sadly it had only went to voicemail "he not picking up" she said making the others grow more worried.

"We are wasting time!" Lola yelled "let's go!" She said making Lori shake her head down at her.

"No... You, Lana, and Lisa will stay here and watch lily" she said making Lola and Lana eye's widened and was about to say something but before she could Lori had stopped them "what if Lincoln come back without us knowing" she said making the twin think "that is why you will stay here and call one of us if Lincoln return, ok" she said making the twins look down and nod in understanding.

"Lisa you are in charge so watch out for everyone" Lori said making Lisa nod her head "now leni you are with me, Lynn and Lucy you two are together" she order and they had nodded before she had looked at Luna and luan "since you know your way around you can team up or split apart to cover more ground, it is up to you. Now let's go" she said as they had grabbed their jackets and ran out of the house and into the storm.

 **I going to end it right here, sorry for the long update heh I'm been kinda busy anyway I wanted to clear some stuff about my last chapter. most people don't know who is Maria, that is Ronnie Anne and Bobby mom. also the Lincoln x Lynn x abusive Ronnie Ann is a loudcest story and I'm really leaning towards the loud house with powers, and for the people who wants Ronnie Ann to get in trouble for what she is doing to Lincoln, don't worry cause she will in the next chapter but always. like, comment (cause I love reading what y'all say) and follow so you can stay updated. See ya in the next chapter.**


	10. chapter 9

**heh welcome back and I'm glad I was able to finish this update pretty quick but before y'all read I will just say this now. there been a change in plans, Ronnie Ann won't get in trouble in this chapter, I will explain at the end so make sure you read the ending notes**.

Lori and leni was driving block to block in hope of seeing Lincoln, Lynn and Lucy was running along the sidewalks as they ran to the school to check of he was there, and Luna and luan was checking all his usual hangouts while they had decided to split up.

Lincoln was at the park sitting on a bench, letting the rain pour down on him as he subconsciously knew everything in his backpack was ruined but he didn't care, he also didn't even have tears to cry anymore "guess I had cried my last tear..."

Lincoln had looked up at the sky, blinking as rain had occasionally hit his eye's "so this is a broken heart?" He said to himself as he closed his eye's, letting the rain pour down onto him.

Lynn and Lucy was walking the sidewalk as they tried to stay warm by hugging their coats against themselves "Lucy you better be right about Lincoln or I will bleach all your clothes!" Lynn yelled as she was freezing and wanted nothing more to be understand her cover.

"The spirits wouldn't lie" Lucy told her, making Lynn roll her eye's

"Whatever you... Say... " Lynn started but stopped dead in her tracks.

Lucy had accidentally bumped in Lynn making her stumbled backwards a bit "why you just stop like that" she said as she had looked at Lynn who was visibly shaking while she started to growled like a raging bull "lynn" she said as she was starting to get a bit scared of what she was seeing but didn't show it.

"That bitch" Lynn growled as she started to see red.

Lucy had looked at where Lynn was looking at as she had realized they was standing in front of the arcade, she had looked inside and looked around, not seeing anything but she had quickly seen Ronnie Ann and a boy holding each other hand's, smiling at each other. Lucy had gasp and knew why Lynn was ready to kill her.

Lynn had turned and started to walk to the door "that bitch is dying" she growled.

Lucy had grabbed lynn arm to stop her "lynn stop" she said hoping to calm her down

"Why the fuck should I!" She growled as her blood boil like never before.

"What about Lincoln" she said as it had visibly struck a nerve, causing Lynn to look down and Lucy had continued talking "he is missing. What is more important. Killing Ronnie Ann or finding out lost brother" she finished as Lynn had looked at her

"You don't even need to ask that, you know I care about him" lynn said to her as if she was offended by the question

"So let find him now, we will deal with Ronnie Ann later" lucy said as Lynn had pulled on the hood of her jacket and groaned

"Fine but we better get this bitch after we find, Lincoln" Lynn said and Lucy nodded as they both walked away to continue looking for Lincoln.

After 5 minutes of searching with no luck, everyone had returned home sadly as they had took off their jackets and place them on the hat rack "any luck" Lana and lola asked, beaming with hope but didn't see Lincoln causing them to look down sadly since they already knew the answer to the question.

The girls had sat down in the living room sadly as they all was sulking, lily had looked around and crawled to get something, she had grabbed her toy shovel and pail then walked over to Luna "boo boo" she said as she had hit her toys together.

Luna had look at her baby sister and picked her up "sorry little dude, it raining outside so we have to go to the park another day" she told her as it had spark a thought, making everyone think the same question.

"Who had check the park!?" Lynn said as she had quickly stood up.

"I didn't, I thought one of you did!" Lori said as she had stood up as well.

"I didn't, I thought Luna did!" Luan said.

Lynn had quickly ran to the door and pushed it opened, jumping down the pouch steps and bolted to the park, the rest of the sisters did the same while lily, Lisa, lana, and lola stayed inside.

Lynn was able to reach the park first since she had a head start but also because she was a pure blood athlete and could outrun anyone. She had looked around but couldn't see much cause it was storming so it had clouded her field of vision.

The sister's had caught up as all of the girls was wet from the rain but they was on a mission, they all had split up and searched for him.

After searching for 2 minutes Luna had saw something but couldn't make it out, a flash of thunder had lit up the sky making her eyes widened as it Lincoln "GUYS I FOUND HIM!" she yelled as she had ran to him and hugged him tightly, noticing how cold his skin had felt, she had pulled back and looking at his half shock and half dead expression.

"Luna?" Lincoln said as his eyes widened a bit, not long before the rest of his sisters had ran up to them, each of them tackling him in hugs, shocking him more.

After everyone had hugged and tell him worry they was, Lincoln had looked down sadly "I sorry... I never meant to make any of you worried, I just... Just needed some time to myself..." He said as everyone had looked at him sadly, especially Lynn and Lucy since they had a thought about why he was so broken.

"Just don't ever scare us like that ever again" Lynn said as Lincoln had nodded.

"Now let go home and get you out of those clothes cause it look like we all need a hot bath also the girls will be happy to see you" Luna said as she knew without a doubt he was going to have a extreme flu.

As much as the sisters wanted to chew him out about making them worry, they knew he never mean to. Everyone plus Lincoln had walked home, once inside the house the twins eye's widened as they had ran to him "Lincoln!" They yelled as they had hugged him tightly, he had hugged them back, soon they had pulled away, not minding being a bit wet.

Lisa had walked up to him while fixing her glasses and clear her throat causing him to look at her as she had motion for him to lean down, which he did "even though I don't like getting to attached to stuff and people..." she said and took a deep breath before she had quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, shocking him "I... I love you Lincoln... Please don't scare us again, we all care about you" she said in his ear causing his eye's to widened which lily had walked in front of him, clapping her hand's happily.

"L-linkey" she said as Lincoln eyes started to water before he had finally broken down crying while hugging Lisa tightly, soon the rest of his sister's had join and hug him tightly

 **there we go, I ending it here, I know this chapter is not as long as it normally is and I also know that most of you wanted to see Ronnie Ann get in trouble but come on, how was I supposed to keep writing after this heartwarming moment, so I sorry BUT I am working on the next chapter and I 100% promise Ronnie Ann is going to get what is coming to her, anyway I hope you had enjoyed this chapter. like, comment (cause I love reading what y'all got to say) and enjoy.**


	11. chapter 10

**I'm alive!! hello everyone. I am alive, so no need to worry. I just want to say I'm SO SORRY that this chapter took so long, I gotten sidetracked cause I gotten some new stuff, so. I'm sorry, also consider this a happy late Easter gift heh also Ronnie Ann DO get punished in this chapter, a few sent some ideas but I thought why don't I go a different direction heh. any way that is enough from me, enjoy the** **chapter**.

Lincoln woke up with a groan as he had to stay home the other day since he had a really bad flu, the only upside about that was that he was able to relax a bit, plus he was able to chat with tabby once she was finish with school, Lincoln had gotten dressed and grabbed his phone and his mp3 player which he still have to ask Luna about but later, maybe when he gotten out the school.

Lincoln still felt a bit under the weather but good enough to go to school, plus he had wanted to tell tabby sorry about her umbrella she had let him use. He also was able to save most of his backpack and homework but had to use a temporary backpack until then, he had walked out of his room and into the hallway, going downstairs and was reaching for the door but was stopped by Lori.

"Hey Lincoln, why don't you stay here and wait for everyone so I can drive you" she said but Lincoln had shook his head.

"No thanks" he said with a smile "I want to go ahead besides I need to talk to someone before school start, so I will go but thanks" he said before he had left.

Lincoln was able to walk to school somewhat faster than normal which he had used that to his advance and went to put his stuff into his locker.

"Hey lame-o" he heard Ronnie Ann called out to him but instead of him feeling scared or nervous about hearing and seeing her, he felt... Nothing.

Lincoln had ignored her as he had finished putting his stuff in his locker before he had closed it and started to walk away.

"Lame-o, hold up, w-" Ronnie Ann started but Lincoln had cut her off

"My name is Lincoln loud" he said harshly while he had turned and glare at her "if you can't remember it then don't waste my damn time in trying to speak to me" he said shocking her "What do you want, santiago. Do you just want to waste my time with a bunch bullshit or a dumbass false promise" he said coldly as he had made a fist, getting madder the longer he had spoke to her.

Lincoln had waited a minute but Ronnie Ann said nothing

"Ugh whatever" he said as he had turned and walked away, heading to class, slowly feeling better the farther he gotten from her, Lincoln was able to be the first person in class which had somewhat surprised him but he had shrugged it off.

"I guess I will talk to tabby at lunch" he said quietly to himself as he had sat at his desk and decided to just wait and pass time by listening to his mp3 player, once it was time for school to start, he had to pull out his headphones and pay attention, which he was able too.

Time had seem to fly by throughout class as Lincoln had took notes and solved problems, he could feel a certain pair of eye's watching him but he had ignore them, before he knew it class was over and he had left, going to the band room

Tabby was already waiting for Lincoln outside of the band room as she was playing with something in her hands "tabby" she heard her name being called, causing her to look at the person, a smile made itself onto her face as she saw Lincoln coming to her

"Hay mate, how it going" she said as she had walked to Lincoln and hugged him, which he had returned, making her feel happier than before.

"Better now that I'm here" Lincoln said making the both of them blush a bit as they had broke the hug

Tabby tried to hide the blush that was spread cross her face, Lincoln had laughed a little bit, rubbing the back of his head "l-let go inside" he said as he walked passed her and open the door, holding it open for her and tabby had walked in, saying a quiet thanks

Lincoln had clear his throat as he had walked behind tabby and to a chair, siting down he had let out a sigh "tabby" he said causing her to look at him "I'm sorry... I'm sorry but I had lost your umbrella that you had let me use, it had gotten lost in the rain" he told her.

Tabby had looked at how sad he had looked as he had told her, she had somewhat knew he would never meant for it to happen, which caused her to remember something "Lincoln it is ok, it was a old umbrella anyway but I want you to do something for me" she said to him causing him to nod "hold out your hand" she said and Lincoln obeyed.

Tabby had moved next to Lincoln and grabbed his hand's, placing what she was playing with earlier into his hand's and closed it then moved her hand's away.

Lincoln had looked down at his hands and opened it slowly showing a black guitar pick that had a purple streak down the middle.

"What this?" Lincoln asked as he knew what it was but didn't know why she gave it to him

"That... That is a very special pick, in fact it was my very first pick..." She said as she had looked at Lincoln "I want you to have it, Lincoln" she finished, Lincoln's eye's had widened

"Why?" He asked as he had looked at the pick then at her

"you had gotten sick because it was my stupid ideal to run out into the rain... I'm sorry Lincoln" she said looking down.

There was a moment of silence before tabby felt a pair of arm's wrap around her, hugging her "thank you, tabby... I swear I will never let anything bad happen to this pick" Lincoln said soft and tabby eyes widened before she smiled and hugged Lincoln back, they had stayed like that for a moment before they had pulled back, looking into each other eyes.

The music teacher had walked in causing Lincoln and tabby to jump and separate from each other with a deep blush on their face, after that moment they had, they decided to just play with some of the instruments until the bell had rang.

They had left the room and walked together down the hallway "hey Lincoln" tabby said causing Lincoln to look at her "I'm planning on going to the mall later or maybe tomorrow, would you be interested in coming with me" she asked.

Lincoln had smile and nodded "yeah sure, I would like that" he said as he didn't like going to the mall but he knew this time it wouldn't be the same as with his sister

Tabby smiled and nodded "cool, I will message you later" she told him before she had walked away.

Lincoln had watched her walked away as a smile spread across his face and he had made his way back to class

Throughout the rest of the school, Lincoln had a smile spread across his face, the last bell had rang meaning school was finally over, Lincoln walked to his locker and started to put his stuff away, he was about to leave but was stopped by one of his teachers.

"Lincoln" Mrs. Johnson said causing Lincoln to look at her "we should speak, I had noticed you are falling a bit behind in your classes, please come with me" she told him and he nodded

"Alright mrs. Johnson" he said as him and Mrs. Johnson went to her room to talk about his grade's.

Ronnie Ann walking out of the school though the back entrance cause the front was so crowed, she looked around and didn't see anyone which had pleased her a bit and she started to walked, she heard a noise which caused her to stop and look back but didn't see anyone, she turned back around and nearly jumped her skin as Lucy was suddenly in front of her.

"What are you doi-" Ronnie Ann started but Lucy had interpreted her

"We seen what you did... " Lucy started "we know what you are doing... Why" she said confusing Ronnie Ann "...why are you cheating on Lincoln when he loved you" she finished, watching Ronnie Ann eyes widened.

"W-what?" She said as she looked at her "w-what are you talking about!? That is none of your concern!" She yelled getting mad

"...tell that to her" she said as she had pointed behind her.

Ronnie Ann turned around to see who Lucy was talking about but as soon as she had turned to look back, a fist slammed into her face as the fist had had enough force to dropped her on the ground with a bloody nose.

Ronnie Ann quickly crawled back as she held her nose and looked up to see a very mad Lynn "get the fuck up so I can knock you back down on your ass" Lynn growled.

Ronnie Ann stare at Lynn before she had forced herself to stand, despite her face feeling like it just got hit with a brick

"Why did you do it!? Why are you cheating on Lincoln!?" Lynn growled as she had stomped towards her, Ronnie Ann stumbled back as she didn't know what to do so she did the only that had came to mind. Fight back.

Ronnie Ann had threw a punch at Lynn but Lynn had simply moved to the side, slamming her knee into her stomach causing Ronnie Ann to drop to her knee's as all the air was knocked out of her, she had looked up at Lynn but was punched in the face again.

"Answer the fucking question!" Lynn yelled as she had grabbed Ronnie Ann, pulling her up and slamming her against the school wall while Ronnie Ann mouth and nose was completely bloody "hurry up before I punch your teeth out!" Lynn yelled punching the wall only a few inches from Ronnie Ann face, watching her flinched.

Lynn watched as Ronnie Ann tried to speak but couldn't get any words out, she growled and grabbed her throat with one hand while pulling back her fist, ready to keep going but was stopped

"Lynn!" A voice yelled causing the 3 girls to jump a bit and look at who it was, it was Lincoln as he held a unreadable expression

"Lincoln" Lynn and Lucy said at the same time, not expecting to see him

"...let her go Lynn" Lincoln said as Lynn eye's widened

"Why!? Me and Lucy had seen her cheating on you, why shouldn't I fuck her up" Lynn yelled as she tighten her hand around Ronnie Ann throat, cause Ronnie Ann choke a bit.

"I said to let her go" Lincoln said coldly as he started to walk to them "she is not worth it" he said and Lynn growled and pulled her hand from Ronnie Ann throat as she had gasp and dropped to her knee's

"Each one of my sister know what you had did... Even Lori" Lincoln said as he had stood in front of Ronnie Ann still wearing that unreadable expression "she was going to break up with Bobbi but I had stopped her because Bobbi is a good person, so you have 2 opinions. A... You can act like you actually care about how Bobbi feel and lie about what happened to your face. Or B... Be the heartless person you are and tell Bobbi what really happened but just know if you do pick B then all the stuff you ever did to me will come to light" he finished as he turned and walked away.

The girls had looked at him kind of in shock, never seeing him like this before. "Lynn, Lucy it time to go" he called out as Lucy had started to follow him and Lynn had took one last glance at Ronnie Ann and shook her head in disgust before walking away, following Lincoln and Lucy back home.

 **There we go, I know Lincoln might of been a bit ooc but it was worth it, plus now that Ronnie Ann is out of the picture, we can now focus on tabby x Lincoln. also what is Lincoln x tabby fusion name. I know Lincoln x Lynn is lynncoln, but idk what is Lincoln x tabby... well that is enough for now anyway. like, comment (cause I love reading y'all comments), and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	12. chapter 11

**what up guys before y'all read this I just want to go over a few thing before you read this chapter, I'll just start this off by saying, thank you. thanks to you guys this story is the number 1 Lincoln x tabby fanfic as it is fav by 76 people, followed by 92 people, AND got 116 good comments, not one bad comment yet and I say "yet" because of online trolls, you know how they are but I don't pay them any attention... so again thank you guys so much, also read the A/N at the end, but I had talked enough, onto the story**.

Lincoln, Lynn, and Lucy had walked home, a few words was spoken as Lincoln had walked ahead of them, Lucy and Lynn had looked at each other, both not really feeling good cause Lincoln had barely spoken to them the whole time.

Lincoln had walked into their home, leaving the door opened and went to his room while Lucy and Lynn had walked inside the house, Lynn closing the door behind her. Lynn and Lucy had went to their shared room, Lynn closing the door behind them and they had both let out a sigh as they had sat on their bed and started to think about what happened.

Lincoln had sat on his bed as he had pulled out his new pick that tabby had gave him, a small smile had made it way onto his face as he started to think about her.

Lincoln didn't know how long he been thinking about her but was suddenly started to think about Ronnie Ann, Lynn, and Lucy. A sigh had escape from his lips and he stood up, leaving his room and went to the bathroom to get some stuff before he had walked to Lynn and Lucy shared room with a small bag filled with stuff in hand, knocking on the door.

"Come in" he heard Lucy said and Lincoln had walked in, seeing Lynn laying on her bed with her arm laying cross her eye's, he turned and looked at Lucy, seeing she was trying to paint her nails and noticed some nail polish on her hand "oh, Lincoln it you" Lucy said as Lincoln name caused Lynn to sit up to look at him.

Lincoln shook his head and place the bag down, walking to Lucy bed and sat on it, talking the nail polish from her "Lucy, you know you always mess up on your right hand" he said as he started to paint her nails for her.

"...thank you, Lincoln" she said quietly as the air was somewhat tensed, the room had become quiet and Lynn had watched Lincoln.

"H-hey Lincoln" Lynn called out kinda nervous "heh want to wrestle later on" she said which had earned her a glare from him which caused her to tense up.

Lincoln had stood up as he was finished with Lucy nails and went to the bag and pulled out a towel and a bottle of some sort "Lynn. Hand's" he said as he had walked to her and sat on her bed

Lynn had held out her hand's "Lincoln I'm fine, there nothing wrong with them" she told him and Lincoln had looked at her with the are-you-stupid look before he had opened the bottle and pour the liquid on her left hand...

"FUCK!!!!"

Lynn screamed in pain as she was clutching onto her hand and thrashing around, after 3 minutes of her yelling she was finally able to somewhat calm down and look at Lincoln, using every muscle to hold back tears "w-what was t-that!" She yelled at Lincoln as he had took her hand into his

"Liquid hand sanitizer" he said as he shown her her hand, Lynn eye's widen as her hand was bloody with dried blood and a wide cut on her knuckle along with a few other cuts as well, Lincoln sigh and started to gently clean her hand with the towel, he gotten up and went to the bag and pulled out a brown bottle before he walked back to her and open it but noticed she had tense up a bit.

"Don't worry, it is just peroxide. It won't hurt" he said as he put the towel under her hand before he had pour a little bit on her hand watching as it had started sizzling and slowly starting to change color.

Lincoln had went back to the bag and pulled out some wrapping bandages, he went back to lynn and started to wrap her hand, making sure to wrap it tightly but not tight enough to where it will hurt her, he finished wrapping her hand but just held her hand, he had looked at Lucy and motion for her to come here and she had slowly gotten off her bed and went to them.

Once she was closed enough, Lincoln had pulled her and Lynn into a hug, shocking them "Lucy, Lynn... Thank you for what you did but don't something like that again" he had to them as he had pulled back to look at them.

"But Lincoln we had seen that bitch cheating on you" Lynn said and Lucy nodded "how do you expect us not to try to get her back"

"Because I'm not" Lincoln said calmly and Lynn was about to say something but stopped, Lincoln smiled at them "I'm over it... Over her as well" he said.

"But it not fair!" Lynn and Lucy said at same time shocking Lincoln a bit.

"She had hurt you, made you suffer while she is happy" Lucy said.

Lincoln had smile and shook his head before he had patted the top of her head, soon patted Lynn head as well "guys... Yes she had hurt me but now we are over, she is nothing but a distance memory now and let be honest, she was more worried about her rep then what people thought about us being together" he said making Lynn and Lucy sigh.

Lincoln had lean over and kiss their foreheads, making them blush "you guys had shown me how much you care about me... That is more then I could ever ask for" he said honestly.

Lynn had laughed and looked away "well what you expect, no one can hurt a loud and get away with it" she said making Lucy nod.

"Heh yeah, that is true" Lincoln said nodding before he stood up "now if you please excuse me, there something I got to go do also Lynn don't put any pressure on your hand or it will cut open ok" he said and watched as she nodded.

Lincoln had walked out of girl's room and walked downstairs to make a sandwich, while walking he had pulled his phone out to see if he had any missed messages, he saw he had missed a message from tabby and he had messaged her back.

 _"Hey"_ he message and put his phone up and heading into the kitchen to make his sandwich, while making it he had felt his phone go off and he had pulled it out then open it

 _"Hey mate! I thought you was asleep or something!"_ Tabby reply back causing Lincoln to smile a bit.

 _"My bad, I had to talk to my sisters about something"_

 _"Is everything ok?"_

 _"Yeah, never better so what up"_

 _"I'm planning on going to the mall later today, want to come?"_

Lincoln had started to think for a bit as he had looked at the pro's and con's about going, he shook his head and decided _yes count me in"_

 _Awesome_ _! We will be there soon. See ya then"_ tabby had reply and Lincoln had nodded and made his sandwich while he had waited, once he was finished making his sandwich he had went to the living room and started to watch tv.

"Hey mate" Luna said as she walked downstairs, seeing Lincoln was there.

"Oh hey Luna, how it going" Lincoln said looking at her as she had sat down next to Lincoln.

"Heh everything is alright, how about you? How are you hanging" she asked worried about him.

Lincoln had smiled at her "never better" he said as Luna didn't know if he was lying or not.

Luna had placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her "Lincoln... You know you can talk to us about anything that is bothering you... We all love you" she said making Lincoln sigh.

"Luna, I swear I'm ok. In fact I'm happy that Ronnie Ann is out of my life because I can now focus on stuff that really matter" he told her making Luna nod.

"Alright bro, just remember you can talk to me or anyone of your sister, you got 10 of them" she said making Lincoln laugh

"How can I forget" he grinned and she had smiled and hugged him, he had hugged her back.

Their was a knock on the door causing them to separate "I got it" Luna said as she stood up, going to the door and opened it, showing tabby and Sam.

"Sam, tabby? What you doing here" Luna asked as tabby had looked inside to see Lincoln

"Mate!" Tabby called out to Lincoln and Lincoln had gotten up and walked to the group of girl's

"Hey tabby" he smile and they had both hugged each other then up back, blushing a bit.

Luna tried to stay calm as she had seen that blush on their face and a thought pop into her head "no way... He can't be... Could he..." She thought but was brought back to reality as Sam started to talk to her.

"Tabby had wanted to go to the mall today to hangout and I wanted to see if you wanted to come" Sam said and Luna nodded

"Yeah sure, let's go. Lincoln I will be back later" Luna said as she had looked at him and noticed he had looked a bit nervous "what's up?"

"Actually Lincoln is joining us this time" tabby said making Luna look at her confused "you didn't tell her, Lincoln?"

"I was busy with my other sisters" he laughed a bit nervous before he had looked at luna "after I had talked to tabby, I decided I wanted to join you when you go to the mall" he told her, shocking her

"Really? YOU want to go to the mall with us" she asked shocked since he never want to go

"Y-yeah besides, tabby told me about this great music store that I wanted to visit" he said shocking her even more

"Oh my gosh you are going to be a rocker!" Luna gasp and hugged him tightly, happy that he was following her footsteps

"He turning blue... he starting to form from the mouth and... He dead" Sam said she watched Luna squeeze the life out of him.

Luna looked down and saw Lincoln with X's on his eyes, she had quickly let go of him "m-my bad mate"she said as Lincoln tried to stand without falling

"I-it alright" he said as he took deep breaths.

"Y'all ready to go?" Tabby asked making Luna and Lincoln nod "awesome, let's go" tabby grabbed Lincoln hand and pulled him towards Sam's car.

Tabby and Lincoln had gotten into the backseat while Sam and Luna had talked for a bit, they jumped as tabby had reached into the first seat and pressed the horn "hurry up" She yelled though the window.

"What did I tell you about doing that" Sam said as she walked to the car with Luna behind her, they gotten in and Sam had made a quick comment about making tabby walked to the mall if she did that again before Sam had started to drive.

The ride was pleasant as Sam had turned on some music and her, tabby, and Luna had sang the song; Lincoln had just started to rock his head to the music, after some time Sam had pulled up at the mall and parked, turning off the car "here we are mate's" she grinned and they all gotten out of the car.

 **I'm ending it right** **here and I hope you had enjoyed this chapter but like I had said at the start of this chapter there some simple stuff I wanted to go over. so check it out, there been a update so now I can write more than 2k words, I hope y'all had noticed this chapter was longer then normal, Idk what the limit is BUT I know I can write more then 4k** **words... I think. next thing is that if you draw and want to make any fanart of any part's or scene you like then go right ahead and let me know about it so I can see it, also if you make YouTube videos then tell me the name of the video (last 2 comments was about how they made 2 videos but idk who or even the name of the videos, sadly), so again any fan art or videos please comment them so I can look or watch them... I think that all for now. like always; like, comment (cause I love reading y'all comment's), and see y'all in the next chapter**


	13. chapter 12

**what up y'all, I'm glad I was able to finished this chapter kinda fast and a day before my birthday too, so I'm pretty happy, anyway check it out, I decided not to put the song name heh I want to test a few of y'all, so if you know it then please comment the song name because I love the song, a hopefully y'all like it too, I might just do a update, putting the name of the song but anyway that is enough and I hope you enjoy this chapter, also read the ending stuff**.

Lincoln, Sam, tabby, and Luna had walked into the mall as tabby had talked about how awesome the place was going to be since her, Sam, and Luna would always go there.

Lincoln had grinned at how happy she had looked as she had talked about it, the group had pass by many different stores "hey, do you think they going to perform today!?" Tabby gasp as she started to bound up and down with excitement, Lincoln had looked at her confused.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, mate but no" sam smile and ruffle tabby hair as she pouted and shook her head.

"We are almost there" Luna said as she had looked them, smiling

After a little bit of more walking Sam had slowed down a bit "here we are" she said as she had walked in, followed by Luna and tabby and lincoln.

Lincoln had looked around, taking everything in. The store was very big as it had seemed like 2 normal stores was combined into one, as it was bigger then any of the other stores his sister had dragged him too. Lincoln had looked in awe as there was all sorts of interments, some lincoln had no idea what they even was; plus there was so many different people.

he had looked at saw a group of 3 guys, one had on black make-up around his eyes, another was a man in what looked like a expensive black suit, and last were a person with punk rock clothes and they all seemed to be talking, even laughing together.

Lincoln had looked around again and saw another pair of people, one looked like a rapper and another one had seem like a jazz player, but the rapper was playing with a saxophone while the jazz player was playing with a electric guitar, both had tried and completely fail at playing the interments, but instead of them being mad they had laughed with each other.

"Like what you seeing, mate" tabby asked as she, Sam, and Luna had grinned a bit at how speechless Lincoln had looked.

"Y-yeah" Lincoln said nodding his head, looking around, a small smile growing on his face as he had never felt so... Calm.

"Well there more but I sure tabby can show you, heh I wouldn't want to steal you away from her" Sam smirked and walked away while tabby had blushed, Luna had followed Sam to question her, and Lincoln was confused.

"J-just ignore her, mate. But there is more for you to see" tabby said as she shook her head from her blushed and showed Lincoln around.

First they had looked at one section that seem to have endless amount of CD's as they seem to have every band imaginable, next they had looked around at the internments, then tabby had lead him to the far left wall where there was a sitting area plus a stage with internments already up there "this is for when you just want to sit back and relax or go up and perform" tabby said, making Lincoln nod before they had went to the front.

Tabby and Lincoln walked up to the front to the counter but stopped as there was a punk rock girl standing on the counter with a electric guitar rocking out, doing a solo while headbanging, swing her dark red hair before she stopped playing and shot her hand's in the air, shooting the rock 'n' roll hand sign while giving out a loud shout, other rockers including tabby had did the same.

Lincoln had smiled as he watched but looked back at the performance stage as he heard someone started to play a grand piano and a lot of people standing around, he raised a brow and went to look over as the person playing started to play a old tune that made Lincoln rock from side to side, a smile forming on his face.

"If you know it then gladly sing along!" the person said as a lot of people started to moved to the music before they started to sing

 ** _"Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho_**

 ** _Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho_**

 ** _Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho_**

 ** _Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho"_**

Mostly everyone who knew the song started to sing together as the person played

 ** _"Gather up all of the crew_**

 ** _It's time to ship out Bink's brew_**

 ** _Sea-wind blows_**

 ** _To where? Who knows?_**

 ** _The waves will be our guide._** "

" ** _O'er across the ocean's tide,_**

 ** _Rays of sunshine far and wide._**

 ** _Birds they sing_**

 ** _Of cheerful things_**

 ** _In circles passing by._** "

" ** _Bid farewell to weaver's town,_**

 ** _Say so long to port renowned,_**

 ** _Sing a song,_**

 ** _It won't be long,_**

 ** _Before we're casting off_** "

" ** _Cross the gold and silver seas,_**

 ** _A salty spray puts us at ease,_**

 ** _Day and night,_**

 ** _To our delight,_**

 ** _The voyage never ends._** "

" ** _Gather up all of the crew,_**

 ** _It's time to ship out Bink's brew,_**

 ** _Pirates we,_**

 ** _Eternally,_**

 ** _Are challenging the sea._** "

" ** _With the waves to rest our heads,_**

 ** _Ship beneath us as our beds,_**

 ** _Hoisted high,_**

 ** _Upon the mast,_**

 ** _Our Jolly Roger flies._** "

" ** _Somewhere in the endless sky_**

 ** _Stormy winds are blowing wide,_**

 ** _Waves are dancing,_**

 ** _Evening comes,_**

 ** _It's time to sound the drums._** "

" ** _But steady men, and never fear,_**

 ** _Tomorrow's skies are always clear,_**

 ** _So pound your feet,_**

 ** _And clap your hands,_**

 ** _Till sunny days return._** "

" ** _Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho_**

 ** _Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho_**

 ** _Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho_**

 ** _Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho."_**

Almost the whole place sang together before everyone went quiet, letting the person on the piano sing a small solo

 ** _"Gather up all of the crew,_**

 ** _It's time to ship out Bink's brew,_**

 ** _Wave good-bye,_**

 ** _But don't you cry,_**

 ** _Our memories remain._** "

" ** _Our days are but a passing dream,_**

 ** _Everlasting though they seem,_**

 ** _Beneath the moon,_**

 ** _We'll meet again,_**

 ** _The wind's our lullaby."_**

The person sang before mostly everyone started to sing together again, Lincoln had watched and joined in on the dancing, while humming the tune

 ** _"Gather up all of the crew,_**

 ** _It's time to ship out Bink's brew,_**

 ** _Sing a song,_**

 ** _And play along,_**

 ** _For all the ocean's wide._** "

" ** _After all is said and done,_**

 ** _You'll end up a skeleton,_**

 ** _So spread your tale,_**

 ** _From dawn till dusk,_**

 ** _Upon these foamy seas._** "

" ** _Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho_**

 ** _Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho_**

 ** _Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho_**

 ** _Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho."_**

Everyone had slowly stopped singing, letting the person on the piano finished with a solo as everyone was happily swinging side to side with each other

" ** _Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho_**

 ** _Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho."_**

The person on the grand piano slowly stopped and the place had started to cheer and clap while the person had stood up and Lincoln saw it was the same punk rock girl that was playing the electric guitar on the counter.

"Wait... What... " Lincoln thought confused before he had looked back at the counter but didn't see the girl "H... How?" Lincoln thought as it didn't make any sense and it started to get to him, he shook his head as he decided to just leave it at that being a super weird unexplained event and focus back on the insanely amazing vibe that the place was giving off.

"So how you are liking the place, luv" Sam said as she and Luna had walked up to him, since it was easy to find a white hair kid

"I love it! This place is amazing!" Lincoln said making Luna smile with so much pride and joy.

"See, what I tell you linc!" Tabby said as she walked to his side and wrap her arm around his shoulder, smiling happily.

Lincoln smiled back at her, a faint blush spreading to his cheeks as he laughed a bit.

"Come on, let's go to the check out and say hey to a few friends" Sam said and the 4 of them went to the front of the store, heading to the check out, once they was at the check out, Lincoln eye's widened as it was the same punk rock girl but there was two of them, side by side and they was both sitting on the counter

"Twins!?" Lincoln thought to himself as it had all made sense now.

"Yo" tabby called out closed enough and the twins had looked at them, grinning.

"Guys!" They said as they both stood up and went to hug Sam and Luna then fist bump tabby, before looking at Lincoln with interesting eyes

"Wow Luna wasn't lying, hair like snow" one said as Lincoln was suddenly picked up causing him to let out a surprised yell "heh also really cute" one of them said causing him to blushed deeply, annoying tabby a little bit for some reason.

Before tabby was about to split them apart, they had put Lincoln down, laughing.

Lincoln had looked up at them and took note that they really was twins; both had black ripped skinny jeans, _asking Alexander_ tee's, tattoos going up and down both of their arm's, the exact same face and red hair but the one on the left had half of her head shaved just like skrillex, and the one on the right didn't

"I want to introduce you to zeno and xeno" Luna said as the twins both smirked and gave the rock 'n' roll hand sign.

Lincoln had looked at them, having a feeling that he would be seeing them a lot.

 **there we go, I'm ending it here, now look I wanted to talk about a few things and ask for a bit of** **help, so check it out I had posted a new Lynn and Lincoln fanfic, it is called "** _Lincoln's nightmare"_ **it is a Friday the 13th horror fanfic, so if you are interested then go read it. next, I'm planning on adding 2 new OC's to this fanfic, zeno and xeno. now the stuff I need help with... I need help to think of a cool name for the store cause if you noticed, I didn't give it a name. Next I really want someone to draw zeno and xeno cause... I can't draw :( but that is all for now, I think, so like always.**

 **like, comment (cause I love reading y'all comments) and see y'all next time**


	14. chapter 13

**I'm still alive! heh so so sorry for the long update, a lot been going on at my place plus, I been reading a lot of other fanfic which had filled me up with so many new ideas but I not going to work on them yet, I going to finish this fanfic before I start anything new, also shout out to the 3 or 4 one piece fans out there cause they was able to guess the song name in the last chapter which was** _one piece: bink sake_ **. also thanks to people who had comments names for the store and I had picked one lucky name, I will explain at the end but that is enough of me talking, time to start reading.**

Lincoln had looked zeno and xeno "umm is... Zeno and xeno your real name's?" He asked, never hearing of a name that had started with a Z or X before.

They smiled and shook their heads "no, it one of our many nicknames that people give us" one said making Lincoln nod his head in understanding

"What are your real name's?" Lincoln asked making them laugh as if he just said a joke

"Heh sorry cutie but we don't tell people our name not even Sam, tabby, or Luna. Know our real names" one said as the other one started to talk "that just the way it is" she said making Lincoln nod "but you can call us whatever you want"

Lincoln had nodded and rub the back of his head "so why are y'all here" zeno or xeno asked them

"We are just hanging out, also my bro here might become a rocker!" Luna said excited, making them smile at the news.

"Awesome, what do you play!?" One of the twins asked

"Oh um... Just a bit of guitar" lincoln lied as he actually knew how to play piano, electric guitars, and even a bit of violin.

Tabby had looked at Lincoln since she had knew he was lying but didn't say anything because it wasn't her place to tell them he was lying, also she was sure he would tell them the truth in time.

"Heh awesome, we will have to see what you can do when we have the time" they said making Lincoln look at them confused.

"Heh we have a business to run kid" one said making Lincoln nod

"You work here, I take it" Lincoln asked making them nod.

"Zeno is in charge of making sure everything is in order while, I run the cash register" the twin with the shaved head said meaning that she was xeno and the one with the full head of hair was zeno.

Lincoln had looked around "where is the owner of the place" he asked making zeno and xeno laughed as if he had just told another joke

"You are looking at them, we are the owners" zeno said making Lincoln eyes widened.

"What!?" Lincoln said shocked as they looked like they was still in school.

"Heh yup, our old man, own the place then he had passed it down to us" zeno said as her and xeno had sighed and smiled "he could of had made it as a rock star but he didn't care about that, he had a dream that he had passed down to us" she said making Lincoln smile and nod

"Now if you excuse us, we have work to do, Lincoln as a welcome gift to our shop and hopefully a life as a rocker, like Luna. We will give you a 5% off discount on any accessories we have" zeno said making Lincoln smile

"Thanks" he smiled, the twins smiled and ruffled up his hair before they had went to work.

Tabby grinned and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, smiling at him which he had returned "come on, let keep looking around" she said making him nod and they had left to walk around the store, leaving Sam and Luna alone.

Luna had turned to Sam happily as neither of them had to say anything, since Sam had knew how happy Luna was.

Tabby and Lincoln was at the guitar section, both was playing with a certain guitar that had caught there attention, "so Lincoln, when will you tell everyone you know how to play and sing" tabby said as she had looked at him.

"I... Umm... I don't really know... Soon maybe" Lincoln said as he haven't really thought about it.

"Hopefully, mate. You got a amazing voice, you shouldn't be trying to hide it, I know I like hear it, so would the other's" tabby said as she had praised him.

They had both blushed a little bit as tabby realized she basically told him she liked the sound of his voice.

"T-thanks" Lincoln said trying to hide his blush, tabby was trying to hide her as well the didn't know what to say as things became awkward.

While the two was having their awkward moment, Luna and Sam was sitting near the stage, talking to each other about earlier, "so you really think she have feeling for him?" Luna asked Sam.

Sam laughed under her breath "yeah, mate. Can't you see it!? The hugging, the laughing, the blushing. How can you not see it" she said as she noticed Luna was looking down with a unsure look on her face "unless... You do see it but don't want to accept it" she said, Luna stayed quiet

"Luna, what is it?... Do you think tabby is not good enough to be with Lincoln?" She said making Luna head snap up to look at her

"No, that not it!" Luna yelled, making a few look at them, Luna had clear her throat as she had looked at Sam "I... I just don't want him to be hurt again..." She said making Sam looked at her confused

"Again? What are you talking about, he had a girlfriend before" Sam asked making Luna nod her head

"Yeah.. And she was being... Unfaithful..." Luna sighed making Sam eyes widened.

"Aww man... I sorry" Sam sighed and shook her head "when did all of this happen... If you don't mind me asking"

Luna sighed and shook her head "he found out last week but... I sure he knew something was up before then... She had put him though so much hell..." She said

"The whole time we been out he had seem happy and I sure it is mostly because of tabby... You trust her don't you" Sam asked making Luna nod her head "then just let's them go with the flow of things, besides maybe she is the person he need in his life at the moment" she said.

Luna had sighed and nod "yeah... Yeah you are right, maybe she is" she said making Sam smiled causing her to smile as well.

Luna had pulled out her phone and looked at the time "oh it is almost dinner time, we have to go" she said making Sam nod and stood up

"Alright, let's get going but first let's find tabby and Lincoln" Sam said as Luna had gotten up as well and they had went to go looking for the two.

Lincoln and tabby was looking through the CD's, both was talking about bands they had liked and had wanted to go to a concert on day, while they was talking Luna and Sam had found them "yo, it is time to go" Sam said making them look up at them and nod.

"Alright, let's go" tabby said as they nodded and the group had started to leave but Lincoln had stopped as he had remembered something.

"Wait, I will be right back. I need to see something real quick" he said as he quickly went to the check out, leaving tabby, Sam, and Luna behind wondering what he was doing.

Lincoln had went to the check out and saw xeno was done with a customer, Lincoln had quickly went up to her and she had looked at him and smile "hey cutie, find anything" she said making Lincoln shake his head.

"N-no but I want to know if you had anything I could hold this in" Lincoln said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out tabby guitar pick that she had let him have and shown it to her.

Xeno had looked surprised as she had looked at the pick "that is tabby special pick, how come you have it?" She asked

"Tabby had gave it to me as a special gift" Lincoln said to her, xeno had looked at Lincoln as she knew he wasn't lying but it didn't make sense why tabby would give up the one thing that had ment the world to her, she would need to ask her later on but for now she had to deal with Lincoln.

Xeno had looked back at Lincoln "so do you want a key chain or a necklace" she asked as she took the guitar pick and looked at ' _this is definitely tabby's_ ' she thought

"Can I get a necklace" Lincoln said and she nodded and pulled out a hole puncher, Lincoln eyes widened as he looked at her "s-stop, what are you doing!?" He asked

"I have to put a hole in it so I can put it on the necklace, what up" she told him as she stopped what she was doing

"I-is there way for you to not have to put a hole in it... I don't want to damage it in anyway... " he told her as she had looked at him, seeing he was really worried about it

A small smile made it way to her face as she had put the hole puncher down "let me see what I can do" she told him as she knew exactly what he wanted, she walked from behind the counter and over to the guitar section, looking around before she had grabbed 2 small packages and went back behind the counter and placed the 2 packages down in front of him.

Lincoln had looked and saw they was guitar pick pendant with a small hole at the top with a plain black necklace already attached, each a different color "so which one you want, epic black or timberwolf gray, we got more colors but these colors would look good with the pick" xeno explain as Lincoln had looked at them then at the pick

"Can I get the black one" Lincoln said as the pendant was the same color black as the pick, which Lincoln had really liked.

Xeno had nodded and took the pendant out, tossing the box it was in, in the trash before she had grab Lincoln's pick and place it in the pendent without any problems, since it had stretched a bit to fit.

Xeno had looked at the pick that was now perfectly in the pendant before she showed it to Lincoln, watching his eyes light up like a kid on Christmas morning causing her to smile "I take it you like it?" She asked and Lincoln had nodded his head.

Xeno had grabbed the necklace and placed it on Lincoln for him, smiling as he had looked so happy "heh tell you what, it is on the house" she said making him nod, they both looking at the pendent was now hanging on the black necklace from around his shoulder

"Xeno... Thank you" Lincoln said looking at her smiling, she smiled and pet his head "I will come back next time, bye" he said as he left, waving at her and she had returned the wave, watching him leave.

Lincoln had regrouped with Luna, tabby, and Sam and they had all looked at him, noticing the necklace and the pendent at the end of it, and a very familiar black and purple pick in the middle of it.

Sam and Luna smiled then turned and started to leave while tabby had looked at Lincoln, her cheek started to heat up as she looked at his smile, she turned her head and clear her throat "c-come on, linc we need to go before they leave us" she said as she tried to joke but her voice failed her

"Alright, let's go" Lincoln said as they had started to leave, while walking Lincoln had looked back at the store name since he didn't last time

 _ **"Empire of music"**_ a blue neon sign had read and under it was a small sign _**"home of rock n roll"**_

"Empire of music... Awesome" Lincoln smiled as he went back to walking.

Sam, Luna, tabby, and Lincoln had gotten into Sam's car and she had drove everyone back home, first dropping Luna and Lincoln home "I will message you later, tabby" Lincoln told Sam and she nodded, watching as Lincoln and Luna walked back inside.

All of his sister was in the living room and they had looked at luna and Lincoln entering the house "where have you two been" luan asked as they other had nodded, asking the same question.

"Me and bro had just went to the mall" Luna said and they had looked shocked, looking at Lincoln.

"YOU wanted to go to the mall!? What the big ideal" lola asked walking up to Lincoln but noticed the necklace "what that? Where did you get it" she said as she tried to touch it but Lincoln had quickly grabbed it, stopping her.

"It was a gift and I don't want anyone to touch it cause it mean a lot to me" Lincoln had told her which had caught his sisters by surprise "I sorry... but I don't want anything to happen to it" he told and she nodded.

"I understand, it the same as Lori and her phone" she said making the other laugh, Lincoln had went to the living room and took the necklace from around his neck and shown everyone the necklace and the guitar pick, unknowingly that Lori had looked at Luna seriously and Luna had nodded just as serious.

After everyone had looked at the necklace, Lincoln had put the necklace back on around his necklace, Lori had spoke up "Lincoln, we need to talk. Lynn you too so come on" she said making them gulp and the 3 had went upstairs and into Lori and Leni shared room.

Lori had closed the door behind her and looked at the two "so you two... Was there a fight a school today" she said looking at them.

"W-what are you talking about" Lynn laugh nervously.

"Well today Bobby told me his... His sister came back in pretty bad shape, so was there a fight" she said and Lynn shook her head and she looked at Lincoln.

"Lynn had punched her after school but I had stopped it, so nothing really happen" Lincoln said nonchalantly which had surprised the two "I had explain what she do was wrong so she won't do something like that again" he explained and Lori was at a lost for word.

"U-umm... O-ok" she said as she didn't really know what else to do or say, she had shook her head and sighed, opening the door "you two, out" she said and they had nodded and quickly left.

After that the rest of the night went by pretty fast, everyone had ate dinner, took their baths, and Lincoln had went to his room so he could message tabby, meanwhile there was another sister meeting.

"So Luna, what the deal with that necklace, and him wanting to go to the mall" Luna asked and the others nodded.

"It seem my friend had took a interest into Lincoln and she had gave him her special pick that meant the world to her, but that all I know" she explain and the girls had let out a small 'Awww'

"So that must of been the person he been talking to for the pass few days" leni said making the other nod.

"We mustn't interfere" Lucy said getting everyone attention.

"Why shouldn't we" lola asked.

"We had pushed Lincoln to Ronnie Ann and look at what happened" Lucy said making everyone look down sadly, even she didn't like using that against them but it had to be done "that is why we need to just let Lincoln handle this and help when he ask for it, but other than that... There nothing we can do" she explain making the other sigh and nod.

"Well I guess this mean this meeting is over than" luan said and Lori had nodded.

"Yeah, it time to go to sleep anyway, so this meeting is official over" she said and everyone nodded and left, going to their shared room, thinking about tomorrow.

 **I ending it right here, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, I got to say I had a real hard time picking a name for the music store, here what I had to choose** **from:**

 **Rumbar rock store.**

 **Empire of Music**

 **Rock 'N' Rollarz.**

 **Music Empire.**

 **T** **hose was the name I had to pick from plus Rumbar sound like... well a bar, but I truly did have a hard time picking which one I want, but thank you. I had been thinking about how to end this fanfic and I think there will be a few more chapter left... maybe 3 more, heh who knows. heh but that is enough. like, comment (cause I love reading what y'all have to say) and stay tune for the next chapter.**


	15. chapter 14

**Hey guys what up, I'm still here. sorry for the long update but last week I had nothing but writers block, maybe y'all can tell in the start of this fanfic heh. I swear nothing was fitting together but anyway, here is chapter 14. heh hope y'all enjoy it.**

Lincoln had jumped from his sleep, causing him to wake up, sitting up he ran a hand though his hair as he looked down at his necklace, causing him to let out a sigh and looked at his phone, seeing it was only 5 in the morning.

Lincoln laughed under his breathe as he decided to just stay up, not seeing any point in just getting a hour worth of sleep only to be woke up again, getting out of bed and reaching under the bed, trying to find something, he kept feeling around but stopped once his hand had bumped against it, grabbing it he had pulled out a very old guitar that Luna had gave to him a long time ago, it was a simple brown guitar, nothing really special about it, in fact it was the other way around.

The neck was broken, the body had cracks and chips on it, Lincoln had sighed and turned on his light's and went to his deck, looking for his super glue "here we go" he said quietly as he had found a small bottle of super glue he had hidden away.

Grabbing his phone and headphones he had started to listen to music while he started to repair th... his broken guitar.

Lincoln had lost track of time as his alarm had suddenly went off, causing him to jump, almost falling out of his seat, he grabbed his chest to calm his fast beating heart.

Lincoln had turned off his alarm and look down at his work, he was able to repair the neck to the best of his ability, and a few of the chips but that was about it; he gave a small smile and gotten up, getting dressed before he had left, going downstairs "I'm walking" Lincoln called out, making sure he did a quick check to see if he had forgotten anything and glad he had everything before he walked out, leaving for school.

Lincoln was walking down the streets before pulling out his phone to send tabby a good morning message

" _Morning_ tabby" he sent her and put his phone away, continuing to walk to school.

Lincoln had made it to school and went to his locker, opening it, he had gotten all his stuff for class before closing it and went to class instead of waiting around or even talking to other people.

Lincoln sat down at his desk and pulled out his phone, hoping to see if tabby had message him back, sadly, No.

He sighed and put his phone away as he really wanted to talked to her, not about anything important just random stuff like always, he had stared out of the window, letting his mind wonder.

Class was a blur for Lincoln as everything had went by so fast, he couldn't even tell if Mrs. Johnson had even said good morning or not, his memory was so foggy but he guess it didn't matter since that mean he could go see tabby now.

Lincoln had walked down the band hallway, expecting to see tabby but instead the band teacher was standing in the hallway instead, confused Lincoln had walked up to him "hey" Lincoln said getting his attention.

The band teacher had looked at him and gave a small smile "hello Lincoln"

"Is something wrong?" Lincoln asked as he had sense something was wrong.

He sighed and ran his hand though his hair "I don't think it would be best for you to be here today, tabby is not in the mood to see anyone" he said making Lincoln eyes widened.

"Tabby here? What going on, what wrong with her?" He asked worried.

The teacher sighed and moved out of the way "you can see for yourself but be careful" he said and Lincoln had quickly went in the band room.

Lincoln had looked around and saw tabby sitting down with her head down and her hands though her hand, he had walked in front of her and clear his throat, making her look at him and his eyes widened as he could tell she been crying "tabby what wrong" he asked.

Tabby had shook her head and looked back down "I don't want to talk about it" she said quietly.

Lincoln had stepped up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder "tabby plea-" he started but tabby had cut him off

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT" tabby yelled looking at him, angrily.

Lincoln had jumped back, scared as he had looked at tabby wide eyed.

Tabby eyes widened eye's as she looked at Lincoln and held back tears "L-lincoln I'm so sorry" she said quietly as she had looked down, rubbing her eyes, fighting back tears.

Lincoln had hardened his nerve and went to tabby and hugged her tightly, expect her to push him away but instead she had immediately hugged him back, crying on his shoulder, he could feel her shaking.

Lincoln had started to rub her back as she continued to cry, after Lincoln had felt her stop shaking he has pulled back and looked at her, using his thumb to wipe her tears "tabby..." Lincoln said quietly.

Tabby sighed and looked at Lincoln, shaking her head "I sorry Lincoln, maybe later" she said making him nod before she had looked down.

Lincoln had looked at her, biting his lips before a ideal pop into his head and he had walk away from her.

Tabby held back tears as she felt Lincoln let go and had walked away from her, deep down she had wanted to call out to him but she couldn't, she closed her eye's and let the feeling of misery wash was over her.

There was a few minutes of silence, for tabby those few minutes had felt like months of being alone and she couldn't take it anymore as a tear ran down her face.

The sound of a bass guitar filled the room causing tabby to look up, seeing Lincoln standing in front of her, a few feet away with a genuine smile on his face as he played a soft tune before he started to sing softly.

" **Everything Stays - Rebecca Sugar** "

 ** _Let's go in the garden_**

 ** _You'll find something waiting_**

 ** _Right there where you left it_**

 ** _Lying upside_** ** _down_**.

 ** _When you finally find it_**

 ** _You'll see how it's faded_**

 ** _The underside is lighter_**

 ** _When you turn it_** ** _around_**.

 ** _Everything stays_**

 ** _Right where you left it_**

 ** _Everything stays_**

 ** _But it still changes_**

 ** _Ever so slightly_**

 ** _Daily and nightly_**

 ** _In little ways_**

 ** _When everything stays"_**

Lincoln had sang, walking up to tabby and knell down in front of her, looking her straight into her eye's, before he started to sing again.

 ** _"Let's go in the_** ** _garden_**

 ** _You'll find something_** ** _waiting_**

 ** _Right there where you left_** ** _it_**

 ** _Lying upside_** ** _down_**.

 ** _When you finally find_** ** _it_**

 ** _You'll see how it's_** ** _faded_**

 ** _The underside is_** ** _lighter_**

 ** _When you turn it_** ** _around_**.

 ** _Everything_** ** _stays_**

 ** _Right where you left_** ** _it_**

 ** _Everything_** ** _stays_**

 ** _But it still_** ** _changes_**

 ** _Ever so_** ** _slightly_**

 ** _Daily and_** ** _nightly_**

 ** _In little_** ** _ways_**

 ** _When everything stays"_**

Lincoln had sang the same verse again before he stopped singing and just played the bass guitar, plucking at the notes as he had looked at tabby.

Tabby heart had swell up as she couldn't help but smile, blush, listened and watched as Lincoln play for her, she had looking back into his eyes, feeling the sense that everything would be okay.

Even though the song was so simple, it was so beautiful, Lincoln had slowly stopped playing as he had kept looking at tabby as he smiled at her, slowly standing up.

Tabby had smiled happily at him before she had tackle him in a tight hug, squeezing him tightly, laughing.

Lincoln had smiled back and hugged her, happy that she was happy again.

Tabby had pulled back, smiling "that was beautiful, mate. Thank you" she said as Lincoln had smiled and rub the back of his head.

"It was no problem, tabby. I'm just glad you are happy" he told her, making her blush gently.

Lincoln had smiled and walked away, going to put the bass guitar back where he had gotten it from, once he did he had went back to tabby, smiling.

"Great job there, Lincoln" the band teacher said walking up to them, cleaning his glasses "heh you remind me of myself when I was your age" he said laughing a little bit "and I hope you are feeling better tabby" he said making her nod

"You know it!" She said shooting the rock 'n' roll hand signs.

"Good and speaking of age... " he started as he walked to his desk, tabby and Lincoln had watched him grabbed the newspaper and walked back to them, showing them the newspaper articles he wanted them to see, both tabby and Lincoln had looked at it "the mall is throwing a talent show this week... ANYONE can join it, there no age limit. Heh interested" he asked and tabby had immediately nodded her head

"Yes! Sign me up for this!" Tabby said excited while Lincoln was a bit nervous.

"I-im not sure" he said unsure about it, tabby had turned him to face her

"Lincoln please!" Tabby begged him "You will win l, hands down. No one will stand a chance well... Other than me" she said giving him a sly smirk.

Lincoln had sighed and gave a small smile "I... I will think about it" he said making tabby smile and hug him tightly.

"The bell is about to ring, so go ahead and head to your next class" the teacher said making tabby and Lincoln break their hug, nodding

"Alright, dude" tabby smiled and left with Lincoln following behind her.

Lincoln and tabby was walking thought the hallways together, not really talking, just enjoying each other company.

"Single" Lincoln had said out of nowhere, causing tabby to look at him confused, Lincoln had took a deep breath "awhile back you had asked me if I was seeing anyone, well. I'm not" he said shyly.

Tabby had blushed, feeling extremely excited but she also wondered "...what happened to the person you was seeing" she asked making Lincoln sigh and shake his head "never mind, you don't have to answer that" she said seeing how sad he had suddenly seem

"...I wasn't enough for her... So she... You know" he said making tabby eyes widened at the news "but it fine, I don't care about her anyone, we are done" he told her.

Tabby had mixed feelings about what she heard; part of her was happy that Lincoln was free to date but another part of her was extremely sad "Lincoln... I'm sorry" she said not knowing why that person would cheat on him, sure he wasn't ripped but so what, some girls don't like guys like that.

Lincoln smiled at her and shook his head "I was bound to find out sooner or later" he said calmly before the bell ring causing them to look up "heh I guess I will see ya later" he said making her nod before she had hugged him, shocking him.

"Thank you for earlier" she said as she pulled back and left for class, Lincoln had smiled and blushed, going to his class.

The rest of the school day had went by pretty normally, Lincoln had listened, did his work, tried not to get in trouble for anything. It was just a normal school day, the bell had rang and everyone had left to go home.

Lincoln had went to his locker and it had suddenly hit him that he haven't seen Ronnie Ann at all today, he shrugged not really caring and put away his school stuff before walking out of the school, though the front doors, seeing many other students either waiting for someone to pick them up or walking home but there was one student that stood out from the rest.

Lincoln smiled and walked up to tabby "hey tabby" he said once he was talking distance from her without having to rise his voice.

Tabby turned around to face him "mate!" She said and hugged him, making him blush a bit before pulling back, "come on it time to go!" She said excited as she grabbed Lincoln hands and pulled him towards the front where the car's was at.

"Tabby where we going" Lincoln asked confused, wondering what was going on as tabby stopped in front of a car, Lincoln had looked at it, than at the driver seeing Sam and Luna

"Sam and Luna are here to take us home" she said as she quickly gotten in the backseat with Lincoln getting in as well "but first to the mall" she quickly added in before Sam had took off.

 **there we going, I hope y'all had enjoyed this chapter and the song as well, sorry about this long update, ALL last week I had nothing but writers block and this week... well this week I gotten some new game's but that didn't stop me from updating in time. for the people who been with me since chapter 1 than you know it only take me 1 or 2 weeks to update. It had NEVER been 3 weeks but anyway, I hope you had enjoy this chapter.**

 **like, comment (cause I love reading your comments) and be ready for the next chapter.**


	16. chapter 15

**what going on guys, check it out I had posted 2 new fanfics, more details at the end so be sure to read the ending note, also not a lot of stuff happen in this chapter but it is fine, OH YEAH CHECK IT OUT... thanks to all of you we had gotten more than 100 followers, I was meant to post that in the last chapter but forgot, anyway that is enough from me, enjoy this chapter**.

Lincoln was confused as to what was going on "umm... What going on, Luna? Why are we going to the mall" he asked as Luna laughed a bit

"Well for starters, we are going just to hang out, plus me and Sam had gotten word that there is a talent show being held today and tomorrow, and that anyone can try out" she explain hoping Lincoln would understand where she was going with this.

Lincoln nodded thinking he get where she was going with this "are you and Sam performing together" he asked making Sam shake her head.

"Not exactly. Me, Luna, and a few other friends" Sam said making Luna nod

"Yeah, we think we will have a bit more luck as a band since some people like real music a bit more" Luna explain "plus if we do sing we will need backup singers" she laughed and Sam chuckled.

Lincoln had nodded understanding what she ment by that, his phone had went off causing him to pulled it out a saw it was a message from... Tabby? He raised a brow and looked over at tabby, who was looking out of the widow, curious he had opened the message up to see what it said.

" _You know we have to try out right_ " the message said making Lincoln look at her, she still wasn't looking at him but instead she was typing something before she looked away from her phone, not a moment later his phone went off again making him look at the message

" _I don't want to talk out loud cause they might hear us but just imagine how surprise they will look, when we make it pass try outs!!"_ It said making Lincoln have mix feelings

" _We will talk about this once we are there, I want to think about some stuff_ " he had sent and seen her look at it before she started to type again.

This time she had sent Lincoln a rock n roll emoji causing him to laugh a little bit and they had put their phones away.

Sam had pulled into the parking lot and parked the car, once she did the crew had gotten out, tabby and Lincoln leaving their backpacks in the car since they would just be back later when it was time to go.

Luna, Sam, tabby, and Lincoln had walked though the mall and they could tell it was different than the other day. There was a lot more people, posters about the talent show was nearly on every pillar and window, police officers.

Luna had let out a whistle as she had looked around, Lincoln had gulp quietly. The four had continued to walk farther until a voice had called out to them.

"Yo Sam! Luna!" A voice yelled for them causing the 4 to look and saw a guy who had looked like a rocker, walk up to them.

Luna and Sam smiled, hugging the guy who had hugged them back "I thought we would never get to rock together, the band had missed ya Luna" the guy laughed and they had broke the hug, laughing.

"I sorry, mate. I had some family matters to attend with" Luna said as she glance at Lincoln diction, the guy had looked down at Lincoln and tabby.

"What's up, you must be Lincoln" he said and Lincoln had nodded "cool, I'm Danny. Nice to see ya, you too tabby" he said and looked at the two "so... Are y'all two dating or something" Danny asked making Lincoln and tabby turned bright red.

The two tried to say something but the only thing that would come out was random nonsense.

Danny laughed and shook his head "I'm only playing with ya" he said and turned to Luna and Sam "come on, me and the band already sign us up and got everything ready" he told them making Sam and Luna smile

"Thanks mate, we owe you one" luna said making Sam nodded before looking at the red face Lincoln and tabby "come and watch us blow these shrimps out of the water!" She cheered and Luna and Danny cheer as well, getting even more excited.

Tabby was able to slowly calm down, shaking her head "y-yeah but first me and Lincoln need to go see something at the music store, and will be right back" she said and grabbed the still red Lincoln and dragged him away.

"We will be on in almost 9 minutes" Danny had called out to them before looking at Luna and Sam "come on, we need to practice a bit" he said making them nodded and walked away to where the rest of their band was at.

"Lincoln, earth to Lincoln" tabby said snapped her fingers in front of his face, bring him back to reality

"Oh, y-yeah" he said looking around then at her

"Come on, let's see xeno and zeno so we can ask them about the talent show" tabby said making Lincoln nod his head and the two had started to go the music store.

Lincoln and tabby walked though the mall, heading to the music story, once there they had went inside and heading straight to the counter to xeno.

"hiya, small fries" xeno smiled, leaning on the counter "what can I do for ya" she asked, looking at them.

"We want to know about the talent show, tell us all the rules and stuff" tabby told her, making xeno groan and started to tell them since she knew it, 4 minutes had pass and xeno had finished explaining the rules and stuff, slowly laid out of the counter

"I'm dying" xeno groaned.

Tabby ignored her and looked at Lincoln "so what should we do...? Do you want to try out together or by ourselves?" Tabby asked as Lincoln had started to think

"I think I will sit this one out" Lincoln said as he started to think.

"What!? You can't!" Tabby said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the side so no one would hear them "Lincoln this is your chance to show everyone what you can do, why would you pass this up" she ask wanting to know why Lincoln was so scared of people finding out he had talent.

Lincoln sigh "cause I don't want to mess up... That all I am good for is messing up, everyone at home have awards, everyone but me... And don't think I can handle seeing their faces knowing I had mess up again..." He told her as he started to feel sick thinking about how his family would look at him with that look of pity.

Tabby was hurt, she had kind of understood the feeling of being compared with her brother and sister but for Lincoln it was something more than that, it was something that caused him to doubt himself and she wasn't going to stand for it!

Tabby took a deep breath and grabbed Lincoln hand's, looking at him "Lincoln don't let a bunch of stupid metal ruin your chance at greatness. Me and the teach can see that you have a amazing talent, and everyone else will see it too, so please, do this with me... Sign up" she said as she looked into Lincoln eye's.

Lincoln had look into her eyes and sighed as he couldn't say no to her, he had nodded his head and smiled a bit "ok... Ok I will sign up" he said making her smile and hugged him tightly, jumping with joy.

"Come on! Let's go!" She said as she broke the hug and grabbed his hand, ready to pull him to the sign up station but Lincoln had pulled his hand back, making her look at him confused.

"go ahead without me, I will be there in a second to sign up" he said making her look at him doubtful "tabby I swear I will perform, and you will see me on stage" he promised, making her nod her head.

"You better not be lying mate" tabby said before she hugged him one last time and left to go sign up.

Lincoln had sighed, running his hands though his hair, turning to the reader's "well it time for the man with the plan to live up to his name"

 **there we go, yes this chapter is kinda short but that is ok, but anyway I been busy this week, I had post 2 new requested fanfics, they are called "A muted love" (luan x Maggie) and the other fanfic is "the first date" (Lincoln x Luna). if you want to give them a read then scroll all the way up and press my name and it will take you to my page where I posted all of my stories. they are not lewd stories, just little love stories but that is enough from me. like, comment (cause I love reading what y'all have to say), and be ready for the next chapter**


	17. chapter 16

**What up everyone, it been 2 weeks. you know what they mean right heh yup a new chapter... I don't really have anything to see this to so enjoy this chapter**.

The talent show was being held in the mall movie theater, all of the performances was numbered since it was first come first serve, and everyone was sitting wherever they wanted while they had watched other people performance and waited for their number to be called.

Sam, Luna, Danny and the rest of the band was sitting, kind of practicing their song they was planning on singing for try outs, since it was almost time for them to go up "hey guys let's take five, I want tabby and my bro to watch us" Luna said making them now.

Luna had pulled out her phone and called Lincoln but was sent to voicemail, she had found it a bit weird but called tabby and waited.

Tabby was standing in line, waiting to sign up, while waiting she had felt her phone go off "luna?" She said before answering it "sup mate" tabby told her.

"Hey tabby is Lincoln with you" Luna asked

"O-oh um he had went to... The bathroom! Yeah the bathroom heh xeno had gave him a bad piece of candy" tabby lied, making up the first story she could think off "what's up, needed something" she asked wanting to get off the subject.

"I had just wanted for y'all two to come and watch us perform" Luna said.

"Don't worry about that mate, we sure y'all going to do great, besides once y'all make it pass tryouts than y'all can perform at the music store" she said, moving up the line

"Well I guess that is true... Alright, I will message y'all when we are done"

"Alright, cool mate. We will see y'all when you are done, make sure you bring the whole place down!" Tabby said shooting the rock n roll sign in the air, getting excited.

"Yeah you know it mate!" Luna said shooting the rock n roll sign in the air, smiling "alright see ya later!" She said and hung up.

Tabby had hung up as well as she looked around, hoping to see Lincoln somewhere but didn't "come on mate, where you at" she said quietly as she had noticed it was time for her to finally sign up for it, and she did before going inside, hopefully nowhere near Luna and her friends.

"Number 194, it is your turn" one of the three judge's had called out before Luna, Sam, Danny, and the rest of the band had walked on stage.

"Y'all ready to rock!" Luna cheered making some of the people laugh at her energy but it was a nice kind of energy.

Luna and everyone else gotten ready and in place with Danny taking lead

"5, 6, 7, 8" danny said before everyone had started to play, danny started to sing

( _Skillet - sick of it_ )

 ** _"If you're sick, if you're sick, if you're sick_**

 ** _If you're sick of it_**

 ** _If you're sick, if you're sick, if you're sick_**

 ** _If you're sick of it!_** " Danny had started off quietly before raising his voice

 ** _"When everything you do_**

 ** _Don't seem to matter_**

 ** _You try but it's no use_**

 ** _Your world is getting blacker_**

 ** _When every time you fail_**

 ** _Has no answer_**

 ** _Every empty promise made_**

 ** _Is a reminder"_**

 ** _"No one can make this better_**

 ** _Take control, it's now or never!"_**

 ** _"Are you sick of it?_**

 ** _Raise your hands_**

 ** _Get rid of it!_**

 ** _While there's a fighting chance_**

 ** _Are you over it?_**

 ** _Bored to death?_**

 ** _Have you had enough regret?_**

 ** _Take a stand, raise your hands"_**

 ** _"If you're sick, if you're sick, if you're sick_**

 ** _If you're sick of it_**

 ** _If you're sick, if you're sick, if you're sick_**

 ** _If you're sick of it!"_**

 ** _"Every single day_**

 ** _I chase my own tail_**

 ** _Like a rat inside a maze_**

 ** _Got to get, got to get, get away_**

 ** _I'm running out of time_**

 ** _For me to break this_**

 ** _I'm tired of feeling like_**

 ** _I'm never going to make it"_**

 ** _"No one can make this better_**

 ** _Take control, it's now or never!"_**

 ** _"Are you sick of it?_**

 ** _Raise your hands_**

 ** _Get rid of it!_**

 ** _While there's a fighting chance_**

 ** _Are you over it?_**

 ** _Bored to death?_**

 ** _Have you had enough regret?_**

 ** _Take a stand, raise your hand"_**

 ** _"Are you sick of it?_**

 ** _If you're sick, if you're sick_**

 ** _If you're sick of it!_**

 ** _Get rid of it!_**

 ** _If you're sick, if you're sick_**

 ** _If you're sick of it!_**

 ** _Are you over it?_**

 ** _Bored to death?_**

 ** _Have you had enough regret?_**

 ** _Take a stand, raise your hands"_**

 ** _"Are you sick of it?_**

 ** _If you're sick, if you're sick_**

 ** _If you're sick of it!_**

 ** _Are you sick of it?_**

 ** _If you're sick, if you're sick_**

 ** _If you're sick of it!_**

 ** _Are you sick of it?_**

 ** _If you're sick, if you're sick_**

 ** _If you're sick of it!"_** Danny finished and nearly half of the theater had started to clap before slowly settling down.

"Thank you, that was a interesting performance, I have a good feeling y'all will make it pass tryouts" one of the judge's said making Luna and the rest smile happily before they had started to walk off the stage, excited to see the bulletin board with their name on it, in a few day's.

Sam, Luna, and the rest of the band was about to leave the theater but Danny had stopped them "hey guys hold up" Danny said getting their attention "I think we should stay here and see what we will have to go against, you know like scouting" he said making their others think.

"I don't know, I got to make sure my bro is ok" Luna said as she pulled out her phone.

"I sure he is fine, why don't you send him a message saying he should wait at the music store, I sure we won't be that long" danny had said making Luna think "look let just stay for another 10 minutes, than we can leave, 10 minutes is all I'm asking for" he said making Luna looked at him

"Just 10 minute" Luna said making him smile

"Only 10, no longer than that" Danny said making Luna sighed as she had to be honest with her, she had also kinda wanted to see what kind of acts they would have to go up against pass tryouts, Luna sighed and send a message to Lincoln to tell to him that she would be kind of late and he would have to wait at the store for a little bit.

Luna had went and sat in the back followed behind by a happy Danny and Sam along with the others as they had watched the upcoming performances.

Luna and the rest of the band had watched the other acts as they had watched dancing, singing, magic, comedy, and more, a lot of them was very entertaining while some act's was bad

Luna had watched tabby walk on the stage, making her eye's widened as she thought she was with Lincoln meanwhile tabby had walked on the stage with a guitar in hand as she had started to play while signing a Mick Swagger Song. Once she was done she had shot out the rock 'n' roll sign while giving out a cheer before running off the stage.

Tabby was about to run out of the theater but was stopped by Luna stepping in front of her making her yelled in surprise, making a lot of people look at them "sorry about that everyone, I just kinda surprised her is all" Luna said making the people look away, before looking back at tabby "now what are you doing here, I thought you was with Lincoln" she said making tabby sweat a bit.

"I was but once I told him I wanted to tryout he said I should go and he would message me when he is out of the bathroom" tabby said quickly, rolling with the lie from earlier as she really wanted to change the subject "what about you, why are you still here if you are done performing" she asked

Luna had pointed to Danny "he had wanted to know what we would be up against" she said making Danny wave at them

"T-that is smart" tabby said as she quickly went and sat down as she had still had to see Lincoln to play.

Luna had pulled out her phone and messaged Lincoln again as she was about to walk out of the theater but stopped as Lincoln had message her back, saying that he would go to the comic book store to see if they had a new volume of his favorite comic before going to the music store.

Luna had started to think and decided she could spent a bit more time before she would have to go, she had went and sat back down and turned her attention back to the stage as someone had justed walked off the stage before another person had walked on the stage, getting everyone attention as they was dressed weirdly.

The person was covered in black and had on some sort of hood on, hiding their whole face so no one could see what they looked like "umm... I take it you are... L?" One of the judges asked making the person nod "well you can start whenever you are ready" they said making the person nod again before they had walked to the mic, taking a deep breath.

 **I'm ending it right here for now, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, hmmm I don't really have anything to say this week, all I can really think of is comment some songs than luna, Lincoln and tabby could sing, that about it, well anyway. like, comment (cause I love reading them), and be ready for the next chapter. oh ALSO if y'all was to play some fortnite with me on ps4 than add me. psn: anime_kingdom1_**


	18. chapter 17

**what up everyone, I'm back with a new chapter and let me just say I am finally going to answer the NUMBER 1 QUESTION of this fanfic and that is...why. why did Ronnie Ann cheat on Lincoln. heh I hope y'all are excited but also on another note, I can't put song's lyrics in without it messing up the lining, idk but just bear with me**.

Everyone had watched "L" go to the mic and just stood there for a moment, wondering what he would be doing, he pulled out his phone and did something before music had started to play, L took a deep breath before he grabbed the mic

 ** _(Twenty one pilots - fairly local)_**.

 ** _"I'm fairly local, I've been around_** ** _I've seen the streets, you're walking down_** ** _I'm fairly local, good people now"_**.

 ** _"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh"_** L had sang, making all eyes go to him as everyone was kinda surprised at how his voice had flowed

 ** _"I'm evil to the core_**

 ** _What I shouldn't do I will_**

 ** _They say I'm emotional_**

 ** _What I wanna save I'll kill_**

 ** _Is that who I truly am?_**

 ** _I truly don't have a chance_**

 ** _Tomorrow I'll keep a beat_**

 ** _And repeat yesterday's dance"_**

 ** _"Yo, this song will never be on the radio_**

 ** _Even if my clique were to pick and the people were to vote_**

 ** _It's the few, the proud, and the emotional_**

 ** _Yo, you, bulletproof in black like a funeral_**

 ** _The world around us is burning but we're so cold_**

 ** _It's the few, the proud, and the emotional"_**

 ** _"I'm fairly local, I've been around_**

 ** _I've seen the streets, you're walking down_**

 ** _I'm fairly local, good people now"_**

 ** _"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

 ** _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh"_**

 ** _"I'm not evil to the core_**

 ** _What I shouldn't do I will fight_**

 ** _I know I'm emotional_**

 ** _What I wanna save I will try_**

 ** _I know who I truly am_**

 ** _I truly do have a chance_**

 ** _Tomorrow I'll switch the beat_**

 ** _To avoid yesterday's dance"_**

 ** _"Yo, this song will never be on the radio_**

 ** _Even if my clique were to pick and the people were to vote_**

 ** _It's the few, the proud, and the emotional_**

 ** _Yo, you, bulletproof in black like a funeral_**

 ** _The world around us is burning but we're so cold_**

 ** _It's the few, the proud, and the emotional"_** L sang as they was a slight pause before he had started to sing again

 ** _"I'm fairly local, I've been around_**

 ** _I've seen the streets, you're walking down_**

 ** _I'm fairly local, good people now"_**

 ** _"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

 ** _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

 ** _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh"_** L sang as there was a pause in the song, making everyone sway with the music before L had started to sing with more power

 ** _"I'm fairly local, I've been around_**

 ** _I've seen the streets, you're walking down_**

 ** _I'm fairly local, good people now"_**

 ** _"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh"_**

 ** _"Yeah!"_**

 ** _"I'm fairly local, good people now_**

 ** _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

 ** _Good people now_**

 ** _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

 ** _Good people now_**

 ** _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh"_** L had finished singing.

The theater had started to cheer and clap for him as L had looked around the theater, after everyone had settled down L had looked at the judges, they was looking back at him, as one of the judges had clear their throats, making L look at him as they had sigh and shook their head with a sad expression on their face "As much as I hate to say this, we don't even need to think about it...I sorry to say this but..." They had started before a smile had spread across his face "you had pass tryouts" he said making people cheer while L had started to jump around, punching the air in excitement while making sure his hood had stayed on, after jumping around a bit L had stopped and waved to everyone as he had walked off the stage.

Luna, Sam, Danny, tabby, and the band was really excited and shocked as they had watched, tabby was excited for a whole different reason than the others as they had watched L leave the theater.

A few minutes let's tabby had looked at her phone as it had went off, she had got up and started to walk out, when luna was about to ask her where she was going, her phone had went off making her look at it as it was a message from Lincoln telling her he was at the music store, waiting for her.

Luna had gotten up and left with tabby with Sam following behind her, the three had started to talk about L and how good he was "maybe he is single" Sam said laughing at the face Luna and tabby made.

As the 3 was laughing and walking back to the music store to meet up with Lincoln, Luna had stopped mid step as she had seen a certain brat that she had been meaning to find, and talk too about a certain brother of hers.

Tabby and Sam had noticed Luna had stopped walking with them, they had looked back her "hey Luna everything okay" Sam had asked as Luna wasn't looking at them.

"Sam, tabby go ahead and go to the music store and wait for me" Luna said as the voiced was edge with rage causing the two to look at each other before looking back at Luna, who was walking away from them.

"Hey mate, hold u-" tabby said but was cut off

"I said go!" Luna said not even trying to hide her rage while she had walked off from the two as they was shocked.

Sam had looked at tabby, nudging her, getting her attention "yo, go to the music store while I go follow Luna" sam had told her, making tabby look unsure "tabby come on, Luna and Lincoln need us, so I got Luna and you check on Lincoln" she said making tabby nod.

"Good, now don't come looking for us, and don't tell Lincoln what going on as well" Sam told her making tabby nod before she had turned and slightly ran to the music store, while sam had looked around, wondering where a pissed off luna had went.

Meanwhile tabby had ran to the music store, stopping once she was inside and started to walk around, she had founded Lincoln near the stage making her smile and run to him "Lincoln!" she said getting his attention as she had tackled him in a tight hug "that was amazing!" She said pulling back to look at him

"W-what are you talking about" Lincoln had asked her as he had rub the back of his head

"Heh you can play dumb all you want to mate, but I know your voice out of all other voices" tabby said making Lincoln blush, she smiled and hugged him again "I so proud of you mate, heh maybe you can take off your mask next time" she said.

"M-maybe but thanks" Lincoln said as he had hugged her back.

"Actually... Where did you even get those clothes from and where are they now?" tabby questioned Lincoln, pulling back to look at him as he had just laughed quietly.

Meanwhile Sam was looking around for Luna as she had followed the direction she had remembered Luna was walking, after looking for 5 minutes she sighed with no luck as she had thought about calling her but knew she wouldn't pick up.

Sam had sighed and decided to check outside for her, maybe she had went to go blow off some steam, once outside she had looked around and started to walk around a bit "yo, Luna you around here!" Sam called out as she looked around slightly.

Sam had stopped as she had heard someone yelling but it was to low for her to make anything out, she had followed the voice that had lead her near the mall trash area, the yelling had gotten louder as she could tell it was a kid yelling, making Sam go faster to the source of the yelling.

Sam had turned a corner and her eyes widened as she saw Luna holding up a kid against the wall by the collar of her jacket, which the kid was trying to get away from Luna.

"Luna!? Stop, what the hell are you doing!" Sam said as she ran to Luna and tried to pull her off of the kid, but Luna was moving a inch.

"Not until I get answers!" Luna growled as she held the kid harder against the wall

"Answers?" Sam said as she was confused

"This is the... The breeder that had cheated on Lincoln!" Luna yelled making Sam eyes widened as she had looked at the kid "and I want to know why, Ronnie Ann" luna hissed at her.

Ronnie Ann growled as she was kicking her kick "fine! You wanted to know why I cheating on Lincoln! It is because he is nothing but a damn pathetic wimp!" She yelled at Luna.

The air had grew dense as Luna and Sam had looked at Ronnie Ann, shocked.

"what" luna had said quietly...

 **I going to end it here, I can't really think of anything to say actually... well I hope y'all had enjoyed the chapter, like always. like, comment (cause I love reading what y'all have to say), and be ready for the next chapter.**


	19. chapter 18

**not a lot is happening here, I will explain why at the end but anyway, enjoy.**

.

"W-what did you just say" Luna said as her and Sam looked at Ronnie Ann

"You heard me, he is nothing but a wimp. He doesn't fight back when people make fun of him, he is always surrounded by you damn girl's, hell he always trying to bend over backwards to please everyone. Lincoln was nothing but friend to me but he wanted to be more than that" Ronnie Ann told them.

Luna was shaking with rage at this point as she had listened to Ronnie Ann talk about Lincoln as it had made a single question form in her head though the rage "why" Luna had force out though clenched teeth as she had tightened her grip on Ronnie Ann jacket "why did you keep running back to him if you didn't care about him!" She yelled at her

Ronnie Ann had shook her head "cause he was there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on!" She said as Luna had heard enough from her.

Luna had pulled back her fist and tried to punch her, but Sam had quickly grabbed her arm, stopping her "Sam, let me the hell go!" Luna said as she tried to push Sam off of her, but Sam wasn't moving at all

"Luna stop this now!" Sam told Luna as she felt Luna straining against her, trying to get her arm free.

"Why the bloody hell should I stop!" Luna growled as she kept pulling her arm "this bitch deserve everything that is about the come to her" she said as her eye's was burning into Ronnie Ann's

"Luna, I know you want to kick her ass, and I do too but trust me, it is not worth it. You could go to jail, she just a kid" Sam told her but kept feeling Luna trying to get her arm free "think about Lincoln, would he ever look at you the same, if he knew what you was doing" she said as she could feel Luna suddenly freeze up

Sam had slowly let go of Luna arm, and started to rub her back "she will get what coming to her; people like her always a do, so come on and let's go" she said as Luna was clenching her jaw but slowly nod and let Ronnie Ann go as she had dropped to the ground

Luna had glare at Ronnie Ann from the corner of her eye's before she had turned and walked away, and Sam was behind her to make sure Luna didn't tried to attack her.

Luna and Sam was walking around the parking lot, Sam was trying to comfort Luna as she was slowly calming down "...thanks... Sam" Luna said as she had ran her hands though her hair

Sam sighed and wrapped her arm around Luna shoulder "no problem, someone had to stop you from destroying your future, all because you had wanted to get payback" Sam said as she had looked Luna who had looked back at her

"How could I not, she had put my brother though hell, and that is not okay" Luna sighed

"I never said it was okay either" Sam said as she had squeeze Luna shoulder while looking up at the sky a bit "but it is not worth you going to jail over, Luna. Some people will always lie and cheat, that is a sad part about human nature but... There are some that don't and for those who don't, they will stay loyal with their mate, and I can tell that Lincoln is a good mate. So it is a matter of time before he find a good mate, plus he is still a kid so it is kinda good that he had gotten a broken heart at a young age, now he knows have to deal with it when he his older, plus he have his family to help him as well, so I know he will be in good hand's" Sam had explain as Luna had looked at her with wide eye's.

Sam had looked at Luna and she had chuckled a bit, Luna didn't say anything as she had suddenly hugged Sam tightly, shocking Sam but inside of saying anything back she had hugged Luna back, slowly rubbing her back

The two had stayed hugging for awhile as they had slowly pulled away from each other "better?" Sam asked and Luna had slowly nodded "good, let's go get tabby and linc than, get y'all home" she finished and Luna had nodded as they had walked back inside the mall to get Lincoln and tabby.

Lincoln and tabby was sitting near the stage as they was watching a performance done by 'xeno' as Lincoln still wanted to know their real names or come up with another name to call them.

Lincoln was deep in through that he didn't realize that her performance was over, he felt someone tap his shoulder causing him to jump a bit and look at tabby "yo, you ok" she asked making him nod

"Heh yeah, I'm fine. I was just side tracked with a thought" Lincoln said making tabby nod in understanding "but anyway, I wonder where is Sam and Luna" he said making tabby shrug.

"You called~" they heard someone say as they had looked back and saw Luna and Sam

"Yaaa mates!" Tabby cheered

"Y'all ready to go" Sam said and everyone nodded "well let's go" she said and the four had left the store

 ** _I'm ending it here, also I'm kinda rushing because I'm literally going swimming as I type this. but anyway, I hopes y'all enjoy this chapter, I also noticed that more people want more chapter stories other than this but, I not going to do more chapter stories until I done with this one, because I had a lot of unfinished stories and I had promised myself that I would finish this before I work on anything else. I can't really think of anything else... So yeah. Like, comment (cause I love reading what y'all have to say), and see y'all next time_**


	20. chapter 19

**hey y'all what's up, so I don't really have much to say but I did just wanted to clear some stuff up that I been forgetting to, so check it out. everyone is the same age as in the show. Lincoln, Ronnie Ann, tabby, and the rest of Lincoln friends is in middle school instead of elementary school because I see Lincoln as a middle school student. tabby and Sam are not sister's. I think that about it but that is enough for now, enjoy the story, oh and their not a lot going on in the chapter, it is mostly sweet talking and stuff, enjoy**.

Sam, Luna, tabby, and Lincoln had walked through the mall heading for the car as Sam had glanced over at Luna and saw how distanced she had looked, a ideal had pop up into her head making her smile a bit "hey Lincoln, I never asked but what your favorite favor of ice cream" Sam asked Lincoln, getting his attention.

"Oh um... Chocolate" Lincoln told Sam as he haven't ever really had any other's expect for vanilla and with a family that big they couldn't really be picky about ice cream.

Sam nodded and pulled her key's out, giving them to Luna making her look at Sam confused "go ahead and start the car, I need to go do something right quick" Sam told her before she had walked away, Luna was confused but nodded as her, tabby, and Lincoln had walked to the car.

Luna had gotten in the car and unlock the doors so Lincoln and tabby could get in, she had started the car and turned on the A/C to get air flowing, Luna had laid her head back and closed her eye's listening to Lincoln and tabby talk about random stuff like school, and their favorite kind of music, or what kind of band's that should make a song together, their talk had made Luna smile a bit.

There was a knock at the door making Luna jumped a bit and look out of the window looking at Sam holding a tray of something, she had opened the door before crawling over to the passenger seat, Sam had used her foot to opened the door and get in "I got everyone something" Sam said as she closed the door and passed out cups with lids on them.

Lincoln had grabbed his cup and noticed it was cold "what is it" he asked not sure if he should open it now or wait

"Heh go ahead and open it up unless you want it to be soup" Sam said making Lincoln confused and opened it up

"Ice cream!" Lincoln gasp and sam chuckled before giving everyone their spoons "thank you Sam!"

"No problem mate" Sam said as they all had started to eat their ice cream in silence.

Tabby her clear her throat "so tell me you two" she said to Sam and Luna "what did you two think about L performance" she asked making Lincoln tense up a bit, Sam and Luna had started to think a bit

"Well it clear he know how to sing" Sam started and Luna had nodded "and It clear he doesn't want people to know who he is"

"Maybe he is hiding something" Luna said started to think "anyway I had liked his performance but..." She said getting everyone attention "I think he should of had a band because yeah, I understand that it hard to find people who you can trust plus, who knows how to play interments but when you have a band with you on stage it makes a performance so much better, but there are a lot of singers who don't have a band and they still be amazing... This is hard" she said making Sam chuckle and rub her back

"Don't think to hard about it, you will get a headache" Sam started "but... I am excited that we are going to go against him, maybe when all of this is over we can hang out" she finished making Luna, tabby, and Lincoln smiled.

"Hey Lincoln" tabby called out making Lincoln look at her as she had held out her spoon to him as there was green ice cream with black pieces "try some, it mint chocolate chips" she told him as she had watched him lean over and took her spoon in his mouth, getting the ice cream and pulled back, as she was looking at the spoon blushing a bit since it was a indirect kiss.

Lincoln had looked at tabby "tabby, are you ok" he asked making tabby jump and quickly nodded and started to eat her ice cream, she swore that it had tasted better than before.

Sam chuckled trying not to laugh out loud, as she placed her ice cream in the cup holder and got ready to drive "everyone get ready to get going" Sam said before pulling out of the parking lot and started to drive, taking everyone home, starting with Lincoln and Luna.

They had drove in silence but it wasn't unwelcome, it was a pleasant type of silent, after a few minutes Sam had spoken up "pulling up to the loud house" she said making Lincoln get his backpack ready to go, Sam had pulled up to the house and stopped the car.

"Bye tabby, I will talk to you later" Lincoln told her making tabby nod

"Bye Lincoln, it was fun hanging out with you" tabby said and waved at him as he had waved back before he left

"Thanks Sam, you done a lot for me" Luna told Sam making smile and nod

Tabby had watched as Luna and Lincoln had started to walk up their walkway, she had looked down and noticed she still had ice cream left, she bit her lip and quickly opened the door "hey Lincoln!" She called out making Lincoln and Luna stop and look at her as she had slightly jogged to them, Luna had smiled and walked to the door, leaving the two alone.

Tabby had stopped in front of Lincoln as she had scratch the back of her head "sorry I had stopped ya b-but I'm not going to finish the rest of my ice cream and wanted you to have it" she told him handing him her ice cream

"Are you sure, I mean someone at your house might want it" Lincoln said making tabby shake her head

"No, no one like mint at my house and I don't want to waste Sam money so please take it" tabby said making Lincoln nodded his head.

"Thank you tabby, I will pay you back. I promise" Lincoln said as he had hugged tabby and pulled back smiling

"I-it a promise than" tabby said as she had quickly turned around and walked back to the car while Lincoln had turned and started to walk to the pouch where Luna was trying to hide her excitement

"Don't say a word Sam, just get me home" tabby told Sam who trying not to laugh at her.

 **I'm ending it here, hope y'all enjoyed it and please start suggesting some song's that everyone can sing** , **and I think that about it so... like, comment (cause I love reading what y'all have to say), and be ready for the next chapter**


	21. chapter 20

**what's up, anime here with a new chapter but before I start it there some things I want to go over, the first thing is that a few hours ago before I posted this, someone had posted a comment saying "Just noticed, the status says 'complete'. Is that a mistake?" and to whoever had posted that comment ... yes, that is a mistake and thank you a lot for telling me. now to the other than I wanted to talk about, I had posted a new fanfic called "the black beast" and it will be another chapter fanfic, go give it a read. but that is enough for now, hope y'all enjoy this chapter.**.

Lincoln was sitting in his room, at his desk looking at his guitar and started to think about what else he would need to fix it, he pulled out his phone and started to watch videos online about guitar fixing, he noticed that they was all talking about a guitar pair kit "guess I can't fix it without one of them... I would ask Luna but I don't want the whole house to know what I'm doing, dang it" he said to himself as he knew how the walls had ears, he sighed and gotten up going to his bed while he grabbed his headphones and started to listen to some new song's that tabby had told him about

Meanwhile while Lincoln was thinking to himself, Luna had called another sister meeting to tell everyone what happened with her and Ronnie Ann

"A wimp!" The girls had said loudly as they couldn't believe it

"That is so much crap! Yeah he is not like Lynn but he is anything but a wimp?" Luan said making Lynn look at her confused

"hey, what do that mean!" Lynn yelled at her making luan roll her eyes before Lucy had spoken up

"I take it Lincoln don't know right?" Lucy asked making Luna shake her head no "that is good than, he should stay as far away from her as possible"

"Sorry to burst your bubble in case you forgot, but they go to school together, plus have some classes together" Lynn said to her

"Sigh, dang it" Lucy said actually saying sigh like she always do

"Ugh when can we beat her up already!" Lola said annoyed and Lynn had nodded with her

"I agree with lola!" Lynn said "let break some bones!" She said as she had thought about just fighting her again until she had broke something, like last time but worst

"That is enough!" Leni said loudly getting everyone attention "she won't hurt linky again, I'm sure of it" she said softly.

Everyone had sighed quietly, not sure what to do as they knew they couldn't hurt a kid and tear their family apart, Lori phone went off making her look at it, seeing it was mom, making her answer the phone "hey mom... Yeah we are fine... Not yet but I'm about to make everyone something to eat... Ok, we love you too... Yeah see you later" she hung up the phone and stood up "mom and dad is going to be late tonight, so I'm in charge until than, do y'all understand" she said making everyone nod.

"Good and there no reason to keep this meeting going so I call it officially over" Lori said making everyone nod "I will make dinner in a bit so go ahead and do whatever y'all do normally do" she said making everyone nod and leave the room "leni we share this room" she sighed while leni came back

"Like I tots forgot" leni laughed and went to her bed making Lori sigh as her simple but loveable sister.

The rest of the day had went by normally as normal can be for the Loud's as everyone had ate, brushed their teeth, then took a bath before everyone had went to their room's to call it a night.

Lincoln was in his room texting tabby "hey tabby, I got a question. Why don't you ever eat lunch" he asked

"I do sometimes but when I do, the AP's be picky about who can and who can't walk around the hallway, do you want to start meeting in the cafeteria instead" tabby reply

"No, I just wanted to know why besides we can see each other when school start" Lincoln replied

"True there mate, well my ma said I had to get off talk to you tomorrow. Bye" tabby said with a small waving emoji

"Alright, night" Lincoln had reply before turning off his phone and put it on charger before going to sleep, calling it a day.

As the night had slowly turned into day, Lincoln had woke up to the sound of yelling making him wake and yawn "that was a good night sleep" he said as he gotten up and dressed before opening his door looking at the chaos that was known as a normal morning, making him smile a little bit.

Lincoln had gotten his stuff ready for school and left the house, walking to school as he looked up at the sky, thinking what it would be like to be a cloud, letting his mind wonder.

Lincoln had arrived at school and went to his locker, getting his stuff for class, once done he had closed his locker and turned around only to be met face to face with the last person he ever wanted to see... Ronnie Ann "what do y-"

"Listen here lame-o tell your damn sister's to stay away from me before I tell Bobby!" She said madly as she glare at him

Lincoln had looked at her and glared at her, annoyed "you listen here, santiago. watch who you are talking to, and watch your mouth when you speak about my sisters" he growled as he looked at her "now quit wasting my time and get out of my face" he said shocking her as she never thought he would speak to her like that.

She growled at him under her breath "I hate you Lincoln loud"

"Back at you, cheater" Lincoln said before he was met with a slap across his face making his head snap to the side.

Everything was quiet as Lincoln was looking at the floor, a dull pain had slowly started to intensify, he had slowly look up and looked at Ronnie Ann who was shaking with rage and hurt before she turned and storm away from him, he turned and walked the other way, going to class.

The bell had rung meaning everyone had a few minutes to make it to class while Lincoln was already sitting at his seat, his cheek slowly but surely gotten better but it was slightly red.

Students had slowly started to filled the room and class had started like always but everyone was peeking at Lincoln while whispering something to their friends, slightly annoying the boy but he had ignored them and focused on work.

Class had started like normal, and Lincoln was spacing out barely able to pay attention, the sounds of Mrs. Johnson clapping her hand's together had gotten everyone attention "class, do to the fact that there shouldn't be anymore rain for awhile, you can have recess again" she said making the class cheer "so the next bell will be the bell that was dismiss you for recess" she said, seeing some nod their heads before she had went on with the lesson.

Time had passed before the bell had rung "40 minutes recess!" Mrs. Johnson had called out and everyone had rushed out to play.

Lincoln was walking around a bit aimlessly as he had looked at everyone did what they wanted to do, while a bit of him was hoping that he would see tabby but he had doubt he would since he didn't even know her classes, he was in deep thought that he didn't even noticed the group of 4 boy's in front of him until he had bump into one of them, and with a small gasp they had both fell on the ground

"I sorry" Lincoln said as he gotten up and looked at the person he had bumped into, about to help but stopped as he had seen that he had bump into Chandler of all people.

Chandler had stood up and stepped up to him "if you so sorry than give me your money" he told Lincoln.

"No" was all Lincoln said as Chandler had puahed him, making him step back

"I wasn't asking, I was telling. Now give me your damn money unless you want that emo freak sister of yours to pay for you" Chandler told him smirking, while making his friends laugh and Lincoln had looked at him shocked before he had stepped to Chandler

"What did you just say" Lincoln said madly as he had at Chandler

"I said if you don't give me your money now, than that ugly emo freak of a sister will pay, heh we do have P.E. together and it would be your fault if something had happened to her" Chandler smirked as he had slapped Lincoln across his head "now quit wasting my time, unless you want me to beat your ass as well" he finished as people had started to surround them

Lincoln had looked at him "touch Lucy and I will break every bone in your face, you son of a bitch"

Chandler growled and punched Lincoln cross his face, making him fall back and the kid's had all started to chant "fight" as Chandler and his friends had surrounded Lincoln.

 **I'm ending it here kind of on a cliffhanger and hope y'all had enjoyed it, I will start working on the next chapter so y'all don't be left in the dark about what will happen next but that is all for now, anyway. like, comment (cause I like reading comments) hell why don't y'all even throw out some ideas for what you think should happen next, and be ready for the next chapter**


	22. chapter 21

**okay guys what up, I'm here with a new chapter, and yes it is Saturday and not Sunday, I was going to post the other day's but sadly it wasn't finished so I woke up asap and finished this chapter. also shout out to the last comment that was posted before this is posted, cause the comment was so awesome I couldn't ignore it heh. I will explain at the end and I hope that the person had who commented it is reading this, and there is a lot going on in this chapter but that is enough for now, enjoy this chapter**.

Lincoln was sitting in the principal office along with a AP standing behind him and principal huggins sitting in front of him from across his desk, no one was saying anything as the air in the room was dense almost suffocating.

Lynn L. Sr and Rita had rushed into the office without bothering to knock on the door, and they gasp as they had looked at Lincoln; his clothes was bloody, parts of his hair and arm's was slightly red, and there was a few bruises.

Rita and Lynn L. Sr had rushed to him "Lincoln, what happened!" Rita gasp as she had started to check on him, trying to investigate his body

"Buddy are you ok!? How many fingers am I holding up" Lynn L. Sr said as he try to make sure their son was ok

"Mrs and Mr. Loud's!" principal huggins had said loud enough to get their attention, and long enough for him to start talking again "Lincoln is fine h-" he started but Rita had cut him off

"Fine! Look at all this blood, oh god why is he walking around, he need to be in the nurse getting checked and stop the bleeding wherever it is!" She said loudly as she hugged Lincoln tightly

principal huggins sighed and shook his head "that is not his blood" was all he said making to two parent's looked at him confused, principal huggins had seen the look on their face before he had continued "like I was saying... Lincoln is fine as for all the blood... Lincoln had beat up 4 students, nearly put them in the hospital as some ever have broken bones" he sighed as the two had looked at Lincoln shocked.

"W-what, that can't be right" Rita gasp as Lynn L. Sr shook his head

"Lincoln why did you do it" Lynn L. Sr asked Lincoln but he had stayed quiet refusing to say anything, making Lynn L. Sr sigh deeply "Sir how did this even happen and what will happen to Lincoln now" he asked principal huggins, preparing for the worst.

principal huggins had loosened his tie from around his neck and he took a deep breath "well base off the recording, Lincoln had bump into a group of boy's making one of them off on the ground, when they had gotten up they had started to push Lincoln before hitting the side of his head, after that the boy had told Lincoln something that made Lincoln stand his ground before the kid had punch Lincoln and the boy friends tried to gang up on Lincoln but... You can see how that had turned out" principal huggins told them before continuing "and since Lincoln was defending himself from being attacked he shouldn't have to be worry about being charged with anything because it is clear the other boy and his friends tried to attack him" he said making the two parents sigh in relief.

"But I can't turn a blind eye to this, I would normally expel the student" he started making the two tense up "I won't expel Lincoln, instead I will give him a week of detention, I better not see you back in my office again especially because you was fighting, do you understand Lincoln loud" principal huggins finished making the three sigh and nod

"Yes Sir, you won't see me again" Lincoln said while Rita and Lynn L. Sr had said their thanks before the three had left and took Lincoln home, deciding that they needed to talk to Lincoln alone before the rest of the family had found anything out.

The drive home was completely silent as the two tried to think about what they should do to Lincoln, since nothing like this had ever happened before, soon they had pulled up at the house and all three had gotten out of the car.

Lincoln had walked inside and went to go sit on the couch as his mom and dad had stood in front of him "Lincoln loud, we want a explanation" Lynn L. Sr told him and Rita nodded in agreement.

Lincoln sighed and ran his hand's though his hair as he took a deep breath before he started to talk "Chandler had started to talk about Lucy, than he had threatened that him and his friends would beat her up in the gym if I didn't give him my money" Lincoln had told them, shocking them "than him and his friends had tried to jump me and... You know the rest" he told them as they nodded and took everything in

"...go up to your room while me and your father talk about this" Rita his mom said making him nod and go upstairs "also go ahead and take a bath to clean yourself" she called out as Lincoln had reply back with a ok as he went to his room, leaving the two to think about what should be done.

Lincoln stood in the tub as he let the hot water wash over his body, thoughts of what happened had slowly came back, all that energy, that rush had slowly started to come back making Lincoln squeeze his fist as he started to get filled with adrenaline, he started to breathe slowly as he sighed and sat down in the tub, slowly calming down from the adrenaline rush just now, after a few moments he stood up and took his bath, making sure to wash his hair.

After a few minutes of washing and drying, Lincoln had gotten out of the bathroom with a new pair of clothes on and was about to go to his room but was stopped "Lincoln, can you come here" his mom called and Lincoln had went downstairs where he saw his parents sitting on the couch, he had walked in front of them to face them

"Yeah mom" Lincoln asked as Rita had looked at Lynn L. Sr and he had clear his throat before he started to speak

"Lincoln even though you was standing up and protecting not only yourself but for your sister well which takes a real stand up guy to do, we feel as though you had went at it the wrong way, and I know fighting is better than everyone talking about you all because you wouldn't fight but you could of been in real serious trouble. Do you understand what I'm saying" Lynn L. Sr asked and Lincoln had nodded understanding what he ment "as if you punishment... 4 day's with no video games" he told Lincoln, making Lincoln sighed and nod, knowing it could of been worst than this

"Now go up stairs to you room" Lynn L. Sr said and Lincoln had nodded and left to his room and closed the door before getting on his bed and closed his eyes, slowly drifting to sleep as his body felt heavy.

As the hour's had passed, school was over and 10 certain sisters was picked up from each of their school's, once home they had ran out of the van and into the house, almost breaking down the door as they all yelled "LINCOLN!!" they yelled as they ran to his room and slammed his door open, causing the boy to jump out of his bed and onto the floor but that didn't stop the 9 out of 10 girls from rampaging him with questions since one of them couldn't even talk yet, which made his head spin.

"that is enough, everyone be quiet" Rita told them making them be quiet "now to your rooms and do your homework" she told them making them groan and go to their room's, leaving Lincoln alone.

"Thank ma" Lincoln told her making her smile and close the door before he heard his phone went off, making him get up and go to it, seeing it was tabby making him smile a bit and pick it up to talk to her.

Meanwhile the girls was piled in Lori and Leni room as they was all talking and about the same thing as that was on everyone mind

"holy shi... crap! Did you see the video!" Lynn said as she was able to cuss but stopped herself since there was younger kid's in the room

"It was as if he was taken over by a demon" Lucy said.

"Dude it is of he wasn't the same person anymore" Luna voiced her thought while Lori told everyone to shut up caused she was watching the video again, which caused everyone to quickly piled up near her to watch as well.

 _Lincoln glare at Chandler as his 3 friends had surrounded Lincoln, Chandler pulled his fist back and tried to punch Lincoln but Lincoln had dodge and quickly punched him in his face, making Chandler stumbled back but didn't recover as Lincoln had punched him again, making Chandler drop to the ground with a bloody nose._

 _Lincoln didn't stop there as he had quickly ducked and spin around, sending a powerful right hook to the biggest one of the group, who had tried to sucker punch him, the boy was sent flying onto his back, while the other 2 had both charge at him and Lincoln had watched while his eye's was scanning the area at insane speeds._

 _Lincoln glared at them as one had tried to tackle him but Lincoln had shot his knee up into the boy face, making the boy drop to the ground while the last boy had jump over his falled friend and tried to hit Lincoln but was met with a punch in the mouth which had stunned him, Lincoln had quickly shot his leg up and stomped on the person knee cap cause him to yell and drop onto one knee's where Lincoln had grabbed the boy by his shirt and send 3 full force punches to the boy face, breaking his nose and giving him a black eyes, before letting the boy fall to the ground._

 _A pair of arms had wrapped around Lincoln "I got him!" The biggest one of the group had yelled as Chandler was standing up before yelling at him._

 _"Keep him still!" Chandler told him as he went to Lincoln "after I done with you, that bitch is next" he told Lincoln as he walked closer to him._

 _Lincoln growled and waited until Chandler was close enough before he had kicked him in the stomach, making Chandler stumbled back, Lincoln had lean his head forward before slamming his head into the boy mouth causing the boy to let go of Lincoln, hold his mouth as it was bleeding, which was enough time for Lincoln to distance himself from him._

 _The boy looked at Lincoln and ran at him, Lincoln waited until he was close enough before he had kicked the boy foot from under him, making the boy fall forward but Lincoln had shot up his knee into the boy face, making the boy blackout but with all the rage, and adrenaline running though his veins he had stomp on the boy head to make sure he wouldn't get back up._

 _Lincoln saw Chandler trying to sucker punch him but Lincoln had lean backwards, dodging the punch before straightening up and punch the top of Chandler's head with a strong left making him drop to a knee so he wouldn't hit the ground but the second his knee touch the ground, he was met with a strong right uppercut making Chandler dropped like a stack of bricks on his back._

 _"I'm not done with you" Lincoln growled as he walked to Chandler and stomp on his stomach, making Chandler quickly sit up holding his stomach only to get kicked in the face, knocking him out but that wasn't enough for Lincoln, he gotten on his chest and started to punch his face repeatedly as the impacts had echo around them as he didn't stopped nor did he wanted to stop._

 _Lincoln was pulled off of Chandler as 3 teachers had to hold Lincoln down as he had continued to yell and thrash around, trying to get to Chandler, before the screen went black._

The girls was quiet as they didn't know what to do after watching something like that, they was all filled with different emotions but they all shared one emotion. Fear.

Lynn was filled with pride because Lincoln he used what she taught him but at the same time a small bundle of fear had rose up in her as she had watch him single handedly destroy 4 boys without any mercy.

Luna couldn't believe her little rock n roll mate could do something so... Hardcore.

Everyone was filled with thoughts of what to make of this, even Lisa was at a lost for words even if she wanted to explain what happened, she couldn't.

The sounds of laughing had cause everyone to look at luan as she was on her phone "what so funny" Lynn asked not really in the mood for her nonsense.

Luan had shown Lynn the phone as it was comments about the fight and one comment was highlighted blue meaning luan had liked it, Lynn had read the comment as it said.

 _"In the words of H20 Delirious "Would you like to buy an ass whooping!?"_

And right under it someone said

 _"Yes I would like to buy an ass whooping"_

Lynn had let out a small chuckle before she had laughed a bit as it was so random but yet it was funny, Lynn had took her phone and started to show the older kid's, making them chuckle "hey show us" Lana and lola yelled making Lynn shake her head.

"When you are older" luan said and the twins was about to complain but Luna gotten everyone attention

"Okay so I sure we are all... surprised about the video but that shouldn't change how we see our little dude, he hasn't and never will hit any one of us even after all the selfish stuff we do to him, he always put us first. he never even hit Ronnie Ann so we can tell that he would never hit a girl but if he did than he would have to deal with us" Luna said making everyone nod "but we should let him come to us since a lot of stuff is going on in his life, if he wants our help then we can help if needed be but until the time's come let just stay being his sister's that love him" she finished and everyone nodded

"Well I guess that is it, this meeting is over" Lori said as everyone had headed back to their room's

 **I'm ending it right here, ok so look that comment** " _In the words of H20 Delirious "Would you like to buy an ass whooping!?"_ **that was a real comment that was posted and it was funny because I actually watched H2O Delirious, vanoss, cartoonz, and dashie so I had liked that comment because it was funny, just like many other comments but yeah, if you are reading this than just know I had liked it but, that is enough talking for now. like, comment (cause they are awesome), and be ready for the next chapter**


	23. Chapter 22

**what up everyone, as always here is another chapter and before y'all read it than please read this because there a lot I want to go over. so I just wanted to start by saying the comments in the last chapter was AMAZING like omg! the asskicking express, the ultra instincts Lincoln, and so many more that was so awesome, so thank you. next is that some people don't like to read fight scenes since they are kind of hard to read, and I understand that so that why I tried to be as detailed as possible so everyone can try to see it in their head like a little movie heh but that is enough for now, I will finish what I have to say as the end of the chapter**.

Lincoln had woke up in the middle of the night and looking at his partly bandaged up arm's, almost forgetting how they had gotten bandaged up in the first place but remember he had ask Lynn to do it since he arm's had gotten bruised some how, he sighed and grabbed his phone and looked at the time and saw it was 4 in the morning, he shook his head and went back to sleep.

Lincoln had woke up again, unable to sleep as a annoying empty feeling had filled him, making him look at his phone and saw only a hour had passed "dang it..." He sighed quietly as he decided to just listen to some music to pass the time, Lincoln look at his phone and noticed a unread message from a unsaved number which caused him to open the message.

" _Congratulations! You had made it pass the tryouts along with a lot of other really talented people. We had sent everyone a code so that way if someone try to be you, we can catch them red handed. So it is important not to lose this code. There will be a meeting this weekend at the mall at 5-6_ " the message had said as there was a small 4 digit code of random number, along with a Q/A link just in case someone couldn't be at the meeting.

Lincoln chuckled and was filled with excitement as he started to think about the next song he would have do, plus a new outfit, he gotten up and turned on the light's before he went to his closet and looked at his clothes, noticing the lack of black made him shake his head before a ideal had came to mind, causing him to smile and quietly went to work.

Hours had passed for the boy as he was to busy with his project to be worry about anything else, the sounds of his alarm going off caused him jump and quickly grabbed his phone to turn it off, he gotten up and went to the restroom, glad to be the first one there so he wouldn't have to wait in a line.

Lincoln had wash his face, brush his teeth, flick at his cow lick a bit before there was banging on the door "hurry up and get out of there before I turn whoever in there in a human pretzel" he hear Lori hiss making him jumped and quickly opened the door only to be met face to face with Lori.

Lori eye's widened as she didn't expect Lincoln of all people to be there "oh Lincoln" she said, not really sure what to say as she had looked down at his forearms and saw they was bandaged up.

"Sorry Lori" Lincoln said as he had rushed passed her and went to his room, making her feel somewhat sad as she had watched him.

Lincoln had gotten dressed and grabbed all of his stuff before he had looked down at his arms, and slowly pulled off the bandages and looked at his arms, as he noticed some slightly discoloration but it wasn't that noticeable.

Lincoln left the room and headed for the door "I'm out" he called out as he left the house and walked to school.

"I hope tabby had made it pass tryouts, her performance was awesome, hope she didn't go all out though" he said to himself quietly, after a few minutes he had arrive at school, stopping in front of the school he took a deep breath, and pulled out his headphones out before he started to listen to music than walk inside.

Lincoln had felt everyone eye's on him as he glance at people who was looking at him, keeping their distance, and could tell they was whispering something about him from the way they was looking at him while talking to their friends. Lincoln rolled his eyes and went to his locker and put his stuff away while he felt a certain pair of eye's looking at him.

Lincoln turned and saw Ronnie Ann looking at him, she had quickly turn and walked away, he could of sworn her face was kind of red, he shook his head and went back to putting his stuff away.

The bell had rang causing everyone to go to class, Lincoln had closed his locker and made his way to class like everyone else, while taking off his headphones, once in class he went to his seat and still noticed people was talking about him which had started to annoy the young male.

Class was slow and boring, making Lincoln space out more than once, after what seem like hours the bell had finally rung, and Lincoln had gotten up and left, not waiting to wait to see tabby any longer since she always made his day better.

Lincoln had somewhat speed walk to the band room and walked inside where he seen tabby pacing "tabby" he called out making her eyes go wide as she looked at him before she had ran to him and hugged him tightly before she pulled back.

"Lincoln are you OK! Holy crap what happened to you!" Tabby said as she started to check his face before she had looked at his arm's and noticed the bruises.

Lincoln had chuckled and pulled his arm's away before he had hugged her, making her calm down before he pulled back and he started to explain what happened the other day, he watched her look down a bit and he could tell she had mixed feelings about everything "I sorry if I made you worry, but I'm ok" he told her making her nod her head.

Lincoln sighed as he started to think about how to change the subject before he suddenly remember the message "oh hey, did you get this" he said as he pulled out his phone and shown her the message about the talent show, making her pulled out her phone and look at her messages.

"Oh yeah, I did!" Tabby said happily as she shown him and Lincoln had smile before the two started to celebrate at the fact they had made it pass tryouts "Let's go out after school to get some ice cream again!" She cheer but noticed the gloomy express on Lincoln face

"I have to take a rain check, I got a week of detention for fighting" he told her making her sigh and shake her head "but I will take you out for ice cream this week after the meeting" he finished, making her smile.

"you better also I hope you didn't go all out mate, it would be a shame if you had give it you all and didn't have a backup plan" tabby said making Lincoln laugh.

"I was thinking the same thing about you" Lincoln laughed as the two was have a good time talking and laughing about stuff that they didn't noticed the time until the bell had rung, causing them to look at each other.

"I guess I will just call you tonight, Lincoln" tabby said making Lincoln sigh and nod a bit

"Yeah, I will message you when I'm out of detention" Lincoln said before he had hugged her, catching her off guard a bit but she had returned the hug.

"Heh see I will talk to you later Lincoln... Or should I call you 'L' instead" she said making him blush a bit before they had broke the hug and left to go to class

 **I going to end it here, sorry if it seem shorter than normal BUT I was kind of rushing things so I could upload in time, but I do want to go over more stuff. in the last chapter a lot of people was like "why did Lincoln got grounded, if he was protecting himself" well think about it, he almost put 4 people in the hospital plus in this whole fanfic he haven't even touched a game so it is a pretty useless punishment. next is a thanks to this really cool person I'm talking to because he had let me have some fanfics ideas that sounds awesome and can't wait to start working on them. next I have a tumblr and before y'all look it up, it is loudcest and non-loudcest so there no point in whining about "people who like loudcest are freaks" if you don't like loudcest that fine, if you do like loudcest that fine too, but anyway here my tumblr:** _the-lewd-house1739_ **. that all for now, anyway I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and a quick shout out to the fact I had posted for every 1-2 weeks since this fanfic got started, and I haven't missed a day yet, but anyway. like, comment (I want to keep seeing love because it is a awesome feeling), and be ready for the next chapter.**


	24. chapter 23

**guys what's up, so look I don't really have anything to say for this chapter... but I did decided that I would start doing time skips a little bit, so this story would move a bit faster, also this is one of my shortest chapters, that is because I wanted Lincoln to spend a bit of time with his sisters. so yeah, enjoy the** **chapter**.

The last school bell rang, meaning school was over, Lincoln had gotten up from his seat and left the class to go to detention, so he could get it over with, Lincoln walked into the class where detention was being held at, he sign in and went to go sit down but stopped as he saw 2 of the boys he had beat up, the only 2 who wasn't there was Chandler and the biggest one of the group.

The boys had seen Lincoln look at them making their eye's widened, like a deer in headlights before all three had quickly looked at anywhere, as long as it wasn't at Lincoln.

Lincoln shook his head before sitting down in front of the room, and just waited until the time had passed so he could finally go home, very slowly but surely a whole hour had passed and everyone in the room was able to finally go home, Lincoln was the first to leave as he had looked around the hallway and only see a very few amount of students that was walking around the hallway, he had made sure he had everything before he left the school, and decided to just walk home.

During the walk home, Lincoln felt his phone go off, causing him to pull out his phone and saw a couple ofmissed texted and a few missed calls from his sisters, he sighed and sent a message to Lori, telling her he had detention and was walking home now, after texting Lori he sent a message to tabby saying that he was on his way home.

Lori was downstairs with the rest of her younger sister's and had saw a message box pop up on her phone, making her look at it "Lincoln is on his way home" she told them, making the other's nod and the twins had went to go play outside.

Lincoln walked along his street sidewalk as he could see his house coming up, he walked a bit faster as he saw his younger twin sisters, Lana and lola playing outside, Lana was playing around in the mud while lola was practicing her walk for a upcoming beauty pageant.

The twins had saw Lincoln and they had yelled his name, running to him and stopped in front of him "Lincoln Lincoln can you play with me, I found this awesome mud puddle at the park" Lana pleased as lola had looked at her

"Ew why would he play in some nasty mud, when he could be helping me practice, isn't that right linky" Lola said as she give Lincoln the best puppy dog eyes she could.

"No, mud puddle" Lana said as she gave Lincoln her best puppy dog eyes, as Lincoln was met in the cross hair, and he started to think.

Lincoln smile "why don't we play princess and the Knight" he said making the two smile brightly and nodded, and ran off to get ready, he felt his phone go off making him pulled it out a saw it was a message from tabby.

"Lincoln we are ready!" Lola had called out making Lincoln send her a quick message before putting his phone away, back in his pocket and took off his backpack and dragged it into the backyard, once there he had let it drop to the ground.

Lincoln took a deep breath and started out a roar trying to sound a dragon as he had started to stomp towards the twins "I'm coming for you princess" he roar as lola yelled acting like a princess in distress, and Lana had jumped in front of her with a wooden sword.

"You have to come though me first!" Lana yelled as Lincoln had roar at her and started to stomp towards her, the three had spent a few hours playing and laughing around.

Lincoln had dropped onto his bed, tried from playing with lola and lana for so long, he pulled out his phone and sent a text to tabby, telling her he was free to talk now, he yawned a closed his eye's, seeing no reason why he couldn't close his eyes for a bit.

Lincoln had woke up form his bed 5 minutes later and looked at his phone, seeing it was 4 AM in the morning and saw 4 missed calls and text messages from tabby, he groaned in his head "dang it..." he thought as he had flop onto his back, not believing how long he had slept.

Getting up he made his way to his desk and started to work on a secret project for this upcoming weekend

 **I stopping it here, I told y'all this was one of my shortest chapters, but look idk if y'all can see it or not but my writing was a bit weird and that was because I wasn't feeling so normal when I was writing this chapter, I not sick or anything just don't feel like my normal self, but anyway I will make the next chapter longer to make up for this chapter, also if y'all want to talk or contact** **me than you can message me though tumblr and discord.**

 **discord:** Dancing in madness#2996

 **tumblr:** the-lewd-house1739

 **and I don't know if it is clean or not but I trying to stall for time until I get to 1k words lol**

, **anyway I'm closed enough, now. like, comment (because I love seeing them), and be ready for the next chapter**


	25. chapter 24

**what up, so let's just get this started by saying I noticed not a lot of love for the last chapter, meaning no one had really comment on it, which sucks but it is whatever, I had decided to make this chapter a bit longer because the last chapter was kind of short, also I will say this again, I had decided to start doing small time skips, so that way y'all don't have to read every single day of the week. anyway that is enough, enjoy the chapter**.

Slowly the day's had passed as Lincoln had somewhat of a nightly schedule now, he would fall asleep and wake up a hour before his alarm would go off, where he would then work on his project that he been working on all week, which he was currently working on now at 6 AM in the morning on a Saturday, which meant no school and he was truly glad because he had missed going to the mall with tabby.

Lincoln had looked at his phone, seeing it was just about 7 that would mean his sister's would be up soon, he looked down at his project and smiled a bit as he was just about finished with it, that also meant he would be ready for the meeting today at the mall.

He yawned and gotten up from his desk and made his way to his bed and plopped down, slowly closing his eye's and let the sweet embrace of sleep take him.

Time seemed to of had pass as Lincoln had slept and there was only one thing that could ruin it... Correction make that 10 things and they all begin with the letter L.

Lincoln's door was busted open and immediately the sound of chaos had came rushing in, the sounds of yelling, fighting, explosions followed by Lisa yelling out she was okay "hey Lincoln! Get up someone here to see you" Lynn yelled from downstairs, Lincoln had groan but didn't move from his spot on his bed.

Lincoln stayed in his bed as he continued to listen to all the yelling caused by his sisters until he heard something that caused his eye's to quickly shoot open "So this is your room eh, mate" Lincoln heard a all to familiar voice that caused him to quickly sit up and see tabby standing in the doorway.

"T-tabby!" Lincoln said aloud as he stumbled on his bed, trying to quickly get off but his foot got caught and he fell off the bed, crashing onto the floor.

"Oh mate, you ok!" Tabby gasp as she ran to him and helped him up.

"Y-yeah I'm fine" Lincoln said as his pride was hurt as he felt incredibly stupid for looking like a idiot in front of tabby.

Tabby chuckled a bit "I got to say Lincoln, you are the first boy to ever fall head over heels for me" she said making them blush a bit, she had stepped back once she was sure Lincoln was okay.

Lincoln clear his throat "w-what are you doing here anyway, it is..." He started but stopped as he grabbed his phone and look at the time, his eyes widened a bit as he didn't expect he had slept so long but somehow he did "10:48" he asked her while tabby had sat at his desk.

"I had just wanted to see my favorite mate and wanted to spend time with him" she said softly with a blush on her face "besides we got some time to kill before we have to go to the mall" she finished making him nod in understanding

"Alright cool, do you want to head to the park" asked as he noticed her spaced out look "tabby... are you ok?" He asked her making her look at him.

"I see you still got it" tabby said quietly as she walked to Lincoln and gently reached out a grab the necklace that was attached to the black and purple pick.

"Yeah, there no way I would ever let it out my sight" Lincoln smiled and tabby had hugged him

"Thanks, it mean a lot to see you are taking care of it" tabby said as Lincoln had hugged her back before the two had pulled away, smiling at each other.

The two had felt someone was watching them, which cause them to look at the doorway and saw all of Lincoln's sisters expect from Luna, looking at them with excitement in their eye's as they tried to hold back their scream of excitement.

Lincoln and tabby had blushed and quickly pulled away from each other, Lincoln had stood and grabbed his stuff before quickly grabbing tabby hand and pulling her out of the room, then out the house where Lincoln had took tabby to the park.

"...sorry about my sisters" Lincoln said to her as they was currently sitting on a bench, somewhat watching other people play.

"Hehe it is ok, they are certainly lively" she said with a small laugh making Lincoln chuckle a bit.

"Trust me you have no ideal" Lincoln with a small laugh of his own as he pulled out his phone to check the time, "we still got a few hours before we need to go to the mall to catch the meeting" he said making tabby nod in agreement.

"Let's just relax until than" tabby said making Lincoln smile and he had gave her one of his ear buds, while he put the other ear buds in his ear, tabby had did the same and watched as he had scroll though some songs before picking one then turn off his phone.

Tabby watched Lincoln had close his eye's and listened to the song and she had listen too, she listened to the unique sound of the song and closed her eyes as well, while a small smile had made it way onto her lips.

She lean over and rested her head onto one of his shoulder's, a small blush had spread across her checks, as she didn't know what to do now, she felt a weight on top of her head and glance up as saw Lincoln had rested his head on top of hers, which caused her to nearly turn red but didn't say anything as the two had enjoyed the sound of music.

The two didn't know how much time had passed but they had both fell asleep on top of each other, they both woke up to the feeling of someone gently shaking them, they yawned and saw Sam and Luna standing in front of them "hey luvs, it not such a good ideal to sleep outside" Luna said as the two had split apart, and gotten up from the bench.

"Heh guess we lost track of time" tabby said while Lincoln had put his stuff away.

"Come on tabby, it almost time for the meeting" Luna said as Lincoln knew exactly what they was talking about but had to play the part.

"Meeting? What meeting?" He asked Luna and Sam making them look at him and smile.

"The people made it pass tryouts are going to a meeting at the mall and me, Luna, and tabby had made it pass tryouts" Sam told him making his eyes widened

"That is awesome!" He smiled "I knew without a doubt y'all would make it to the next round" he told the three of them, making them smile.

"Anyway we got a meeting today at 5-6" Sam said making Lincoln nod "so let's go" she finished and the 3 had nodded and went to back home to get into Sam car but not before Lincoln had went inside to grab something before he went and got into Sam car and drove off.

After a somewhat short drive to the mall, the group had gotten out of the car and walked inside, making their was to the music store where they saw the twins at the counter, with a line full of people.

"Crap, look at this line" tabby said shaking her head "it seem we won't be able to talk to them at the moment"

"Hmmm it is about time for the meeting to start" Sam said looking at Luna "what should we do about Lincoln cause i don't think he can come with us" she finished making Luna start to think

"Guys it fine, besides I wanted to go to the comic book store because I think I missed a few issues of ace savvy" Lincoln said making Luna look at him.

"Are you sure? Cause the meeting will be about a hour" she said making Lincoln nod his head "hmm... Okay just make sure to have your phone on so I can check in on ya" she said making Lincoln nod his head again.

"Alright, I will text you when it is about to start and when it is over" Luna said before her, Sam, and tabby had walked away, Lincoln had watched until he couldn't see them away before he went to the restroom.

Sam, tabby, and Luna had went to the theater where the meeting was being held at as the three had saw danny and his friends "hey there mate" danny waved at the three while the other waved as well.

After everyone had said their hi's and whatnot, the group had headed inside where they had a good look at all the act who had made it, also seen the judges standing on the stage, "everyone it time for the meeting so would you kindly take a seat" one of the judges said and everyone did, not before the door opened and L had walked inside wear a sleeveless black hooded jacket that covered his face as he sat down in the back "now it time for the meeting to start" the judge said before they had started to explain what would happen.

After 34 minutes they was somewhat done as they judge's had started to answer questions, one of the judges had called on a raised hand's "yes?" The judge asked

"I got a question... Why are you guys making such a big deal about the talent show because isn't it just going to be held in here like it did for the last 2 year's y'all had did it, and isn't the prize just going to be $200 dollars?" One of the act's asked, making the others mumbles as they thought about it.

The judges smiled "funny you asked that because we thought we should change it up a bit this year" one of the judge said calmly "that is why for whoever can make it pass the judge's cut, where we choose the next 16 act's to make it to they next round and make it to the semi finals, you are going to take your act... To the royal woods theater" the judge said making everyone gasp, and let it sink in

 **I going to end it right here, hmmm I don't really have anything to say, other than I hope y'all had liked this chapter, oh yeah also I posted a new story called** "latest trend" **it is a Lincoln x leni fanfic but that all I can think of atm. anyway like, comment, and share to spread the love.**

 **if you want to talk then here some places you can find me**.

discord: Dancing in madness#2996

tumblr : the-lewd-house1739


	26. chapter 25

**what up everyone, hope ya really for a new chapter, it is a bit short because I was rushing a bit, my bad about that. anyway I don't really have news especially for the fact I had made a "ask me" thing on tumblr, I will explain what that is at the end, and that is mostly the only news I can think of, so yeah. enjoy the chapter**.

"The royal wood's theater!" One of the other contestants said loudly as everyone else had talking to each other, not believing what they heard.

"That right, the one and only royal wood's theater. That is why you need to make sure you guys start to give it everything you got, but not only to impress us but also the people of royal wood's because they can and will boo you off the stage if it is not to their liking" one of the judge's said, making everyone gulp at the thought of being boo off the stage.

"The judge's cut will be at the end of the week, on Friday starting at 5-7 PM and if we can't get through all the act than it will be held Saturday at the same time, so I hope everyone use this time and information to your advance" another judge said as they had check on the time "look at the times, the meeting is about to end, so we bid everyone a goodbye and enjoy the rest of your day, and hope to see you all on Friday" the judge finished and everyone gotten up to leave.

Everyone had left the theatre and L was able to leave before anyone since he was in the far back.

Danny, Sam, tabby, Luna, and the rest of danny band had walked out of the theater as Danny was looking around "man, I don't see L anywhere, heh it would of been fun to have some friendly competition" he said and the others had nodded while Luna was sending Lincoln a message, telling him she was done with the meeting.

"Hey guys, I going to go get my brother, I will meet up with ya later" Luna told everyone before she walked away but tabby and sam had followed her.

"Tell that little fighter, we said hi" danny called out as one of his friends had slapped the back of his head while they had walked away as well.

Luna, Sam, and tabby walked to the comic book and looked around for Lincoln but didn't see him anywhere "that weird, where Lincoln" Luna said as it wasn't hard to tell that a white hair kid wasn't there, tabby gulp quietly hoping he would pop up at any second.

Luna pulled out her phone and was about to call Lincoln but stopped as someone called out for them "hey guys" Lincoln called out as he walked to them

"Oh hey, I was just about to call you" Luna said making Lincoln chuckle a bit

"Sorry about that, I had went to the restroom since they don't have one in here" Lincoln laughed quietly while looking at the three "I guessing the meeting is over then" he asked making tabby nod

"You know it mate!" Tabby said as she went to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder "and you won't believe where the semi-finals and finals are going to the held at!" She said as they both knew that he knew where it would be held it, since he was there and heard everything but that didn't matter

"The royal woods theater" Sam told him making his eyes widened while tabby looked at her

"Hey I was supposed to tell him!" She yelled at her making her shrugged.

"Heh you was too slow" Sam smiled at her "don't worry, I will make it up to you" she said to her while tabby glare at her.

"Anyway what to do now" Lincoln asked as he looked up at Luna

"Well we could go to the music store, maybe the twins are not as busy anymore" Luna said making the three nod their head and started to head that way

"Hey tabby, your arm" Luna said making tabby and Lincoln looked at her arm and saw it was still wrapped around his shoulder, making tabby quickly pull her arm from around his shoulder, blushing a bit.

"M-my bad mate, forgot it was there" she laughed a bit as the Lincoln laughed a bit as well

The group had reached the store and notice that it wasn't as full as before, tabby had grabbed Lincoln hand and pulled him over to the CD's while Luna and Sam had went to go see the twins

"So Lincoln, can you believe it. The royal wood's theater, it is a one in a life time chance" tabby smiled at him while Lincoln had shook his head.

"Yeah, it feel like a dream" Lincoln smiled at her "believe it or not, my younger sister, Lucy had perform there before" he said making tabby eye's widened

"Are you serious!?" She gasp making Lincoln chuckle with a nod.

"Yeah, her poem had won a competition so she was able to perform it, she is the youngest to ever perform on stage" Lincoln said proudly about his sister.

tabby smiled at him as she could see how proud he was thinking about his sister "oi, you are good brother" she said as she rubbed his back, making Lincoln chuckle and smile

"Thanks tabby, that mean a lot" he told her, making her smile

"Now help me find this CD I been looking for, it from AC/DC and I been looking for it for awhile now" she told him making him nod before the two went CD shopping, trying to find what tabby was talking about.

Sam and Luna was hanging out with Danny and the rest of the band "so what song should we do next" Sam asked not really asking anyone, everyone had started to think before they had started to name a list of song's that was possible for them to start singing.

Tabby was in another part of the CD area as she was still looking for the CD, she didn't see Lincoln because he was in another part of the store, she also didn't see him turn and leave the store with a blank look on his face.

Tabby groan as she couldn't find the CD anywhere "any luck mate" tabby said as she looked up, expecting Lincoln to be next to her or even in a another part of the store but he wasn't, she raised a eyebrow as she had walked around the store looking for Lincoln but couldn't find him.

Tabby made her way to Luna, Sam, and Danny "Lincoln is missing" she told them making Luna stand up

"What? I thought he was with you" Luna said as she looked at her

"He was, we was looking for a CD and we split apart to look for it and once I looked up, he was gone" tabby explain to Luna as she pulled out her phone to call him but he didn't pick up

"We need to find him" Luna said as her, danny, Sam, and tabby went to search the store for him, splitting up.

20 minutes had passed with no luck and everyone started to get ready worry now "shit, where are you Lincoln" Luna had said quietly as she kept looking around but stopped ad she sworn she saw a flash of white turning a corner, making her run to it.

Luna had stopped as she had turned a corner to see an annoyed looking Lincoln standing across from Ronnie Ann, making her eye's widen and she quickly hid back in the corner, hoping that she could hear what was happening "what do you want Ronnie Ann" she heard Lincoln say bluntly.

 **I going to end it here, kinda on a cliffhanger. anyway check it out, on my tumblr** "the-lewd-house1739" **I had sort of made a QA where you guys can ask me or your favorite characters a question and stuff, and we would answer them. I been getting a lot of questions and want to see some more, ALSO tumblr is where I post my crappy art so check that out as well, anyway that is enough. like, comment (cause I like to read them), and see ya next time**


	27. chapter 26

**hey everyone, I know this chapter updated was insanely late, trust me I know and I am sorry because that was all my fault but I still updated in time, so** **enjoy**

.

"What do you want Ronnie Ann" Lincoln asked his ex as she was against a wall and he was standing in front of her, looking he would rather be anywhere else then in front of her.

Ronnie Ann looked at Lincoln, somewhat unsure about how to feel or even how to talk, she took a deep breath and closed her eye's "Lincoln, I am sorry" she said barely above a whisper, but Lincoln heard her "...I sorry about everything..." She finished while he had looked at her

"...Is that all you wanted" Lincoln told her making Ronnie Ann look at him shocked as Lincoln shook his head before he started to walk away.

"...was it all a act... Lincoln" Ronnie Ann said making Lincoln look at her confused as he stopped walking.

"What are you talking about... Are you talking about how I loved you, how I had let you keep your reputation, how I continued to be a punching bag for you while the school laughed at me!?" Lincoln said as Ronnie Ann had started to back down, slowly shaking her head

"None of that!" She told him as she walked to him "I seen that fight, I seen how you basically put those 4 idiots in a hospital! So tell me was that whole weak nature of yours, was it just a act!" She said as she glare into his eye's while he had looked back into hers with a glare of his own

"This is a waste of time" Lincoln said as he saw a flash of hurt in her eye's as he turned his back towards her but... As much as she deserve it, he couldn't bring himself to leave her like this "...it wouldn't of had worked out between us anyway" he said

"W-what do that mean!" She said loudly as she looked at Lincoln's back since he didn't want to face her

"Think about it... If Lori and Bobby get married than that would make us related... So it would of been best if we had split sooner or later, plus we are just kid's, no point in claiming that we would be together forever..." Lincoln said and Ronnie Ann looked down, slowly nodding her head, understanding "hope whoever you are with now, make ya happy" he finished before he had walked leaving behind a hurting ex

Luna had heard everything as her mouth hung open from shock, she watched Lincoln walk pass her "Luna" she heard Lincoln said, making her jump a bit since she didn't know he knew she was right there "can we please go home now" he said making her nod a bit while walking with him.

Luna and Lincoln had met up with tabby and Sam who had both went to Lincoln, asking him where did he run off too and Sam could tell something had happened to him before she had looked at Luna who had nodded her head at her.

"Mate, you can't just be running off like that" tabby told Lincoln as he smile and rub the back of his neck.

"I sorry, I thought you guy's wouldn't notice if I went to go get some air" Lincoln said, making the 3 girl's nod understandably

"Well next time, tell us" tabby told him making him nod his head

"Well it about time we got going" Sam told them making them nod "but first, let's get something to drink" she finished making the 3 smile and going to the food court, the three had each gotten something to drink and was currently sitting down at a empty table, drinking their soda

Sam looked at tabby, who was drinking and taking small glances at Lincoln from time to time, she smirked and pulled out her phone, doing something before putting it away.

Tabby phone went off making her reached into her pocket and pulled it out, seeing it was a picture message that was from Sam, she was confused and looked at her but Sam didn't look back at her, instead she was drinking her drink while looking somewhere else.

Tabby unlocked her phone and opened it, her eyes widened and her soda shot out of her nose making Lincoln, Sam, and Luna quickly get up while Sam was trying her hardest to hold back from laughing while tabby was choking a bit, her mind was racing as she didn't know what to do.

Lincoln had quickly went by her side, moving her drink away from her and had pat her back to stop her form choking, while Sam and Luna had gotten some napkins and clean up the mess while Luna had looked at Sam, knowing she had caused this but she would have to talk to her about it later.

Tabby had finished a coughing fit as she wiped her nose and mouth, she couldn't even look at Lincoln as he asked if she was ok and she just nodded as she caught her breath "m-my bad" she said to everyone as they told her it was okay and there was nothing to worry about.

After all of the mess was clean and tabby was clean and okay as well, the 4 decided it was a good time to go home, they made their way outside to the car before getting in, Sam had turned on the radio and pulled out of the parking out, driving everyone to their home.

During the ride Lincoln had glanced at tabby "yo, tabby are ya okay?" He asked getting her attention, making her look at him

"Yeah mate I find just thinking is all" tabby told him making him nod and go back to looking outside the window as buildings passed before his eye's

Tabby sighed as she could barely look at Lincoln face to face all thanks to Sam, she reached into her pocket and grab her phone tightly, a small blush had filled her cheek as she knew what was waiting for her once she had opened it again, she held back a scream as her face felt really hot which she could only guess that she was blushing like crazy.

Sam looked at tabby from the mirror and smile while Luna had saw her and looked back at tabby to see her blushing, red in the face "Sam we definitely need to have a talk" Luna told Sam making her sigh and nod.

Sam had pulled up to the loud's house and stopped the car "this is where the loud's get off at" Sam said before Luna clear her throat

"Hey linc, you go ahead and go inside. I need to talk to Sam about something" Luna told Lincoln making him nod and get out

"Bye Sam and tabby" Lincoln said as they both said bye back before he had went inside, Sam had took off to go drop off tabby.

Tabby gotten out of the car as she was drop off infront of her house, she didn't say anything the whole time as she was lost thought.

"Sam..." Luna said as she watched tabby go inside her home "we need to have a talk" she said seriously as Sam had sighed and drove off.

Tabby was currently sitting in her bed with a pillow over her face, phone in hand as she had slowly peak at her phone, looking at the picture that was on her screen. It was a picture that was of them sleeping on top of each other at the park earlier that day, before they went to the mall for the meetin. She smiled and yawned before slowly went to sleep, thinking about Lincoln

 **I know it short but I had to update something, next chapter will be longer than this, and I will start writing it early so I don't be rushing like I am now, but seeing how it is finished, I want to be honest about something because I feel like, I can be honest with ya... this pass week, I had been feeling drained, not physically but mentally and it might of had taken a toll on my writing. now I not saying I going to stop writing but, please don't be so hard on me if I can't get the story you had requested. thanks. like, comment (I sure they will make me feel better), and see ya next time**


	28. chapter 27

**what up everyone, welcome to another chapter so look I do have some stuff I want to talk about, to start this off I want to say thanks for all the support and that I read EVERYONE comments so do think you don't go unnoticed, next is that this chapter wasn't as planned but I think it is even better than how it was plan anyway, that is all for now. I will finished the news at the end of the chapter. also this chapter is longer than normal so I hope y'all** **enjoy**.

sam and Luna was currently at the park, sitting face to face at a table, Luna was looking at Sam seriously while Sam was looking like a child who got caught with her in hand the cookie jar.

Luna took a breath "what was all the crap in the mall" she said as she had looked at Sam

"I was just playing around a little bit" said had told her while Luna Shook her head.

"show me what you sent tabby" Luna demanded making Sam tense up a little bit but sighed, pulling out her phone before going to her gallery and found the picture and shown it to Luna.

Luna eye's widen as she looked at the picture before looking at Sam...

Lincoln was laying in his bed, with one of his arm laid across his face as he started to think about Ronnie Ann and what happened at the mall, he sighed and started to think if he did the right thing, he reached for his neck and grabbed the guitar pick before he started to think about tabby and his mind had cleared up, he knew he did the right thing

A small smile had made it's way onto his face as he enjoyed the time spent with tabby, as nothing had felt forced and he didn't needed to hide anything, he started to think about his guitar and how to fixed it before he eyes widened and he sat up "Luna!" He said to him and he knew that she could help him, Lincoln smile larger but remembered that she was with Sam.

Lincoln sighed and laid back down "I will just have to remember when she get back" he said talking to himself as he started to think about the talent show, he also started to think about what song he should do next, that would be good enough to get him to the next round, he closed his eyes while he thought.

Lincoln had unconsciously fell asleep as he woke up, tried and groggy, he pulled out his phone and looked at the time and his eyes widened as it was 10 pass 3 "dang it..." He said quietly as he saw that he had some messages, from tabby making him open it and read them

 _"Hey mate, are you up?"_

 _"Lincoln?"_

 _"I guessing you are asleep, I will talk to you tomorrow then, night luv"_

He read it and blushed as he stared at the end of the message, he knew that she meant it the same way that Luna or Sam say it and that it was just a innocent term but that didn't stop him from blushing, he thought about messaging her but shook his head and turn off his phone and went back to sleep.

Morning had came and the sound of yelling and a failed experiment which resulted in a loud explosion followed by "I'm ok" had filled the house, Lincoln woke up and yawned before he sat up, he gotten out his bed and grabbed his phone and sent a message to tabby asking if she was free today.

Lincoln put his phone away then left his room, and was met with chaos, a small smile made it way onto his face as he walked out and stopped as he seen Lily walking towards him, he picked her up and headed downstairs and went to the living room and turned it to cartoons which made Lily clap, Lincoln smiled and watched with her.

He didn't know how much time had passed but Luna had came downstairs and saw Lincoln and Lily watching tv "hey there linc, how it going" she asked making Lincoln look at her and smile

"I'm good though there is something I want to ask you" he said while she sat down by him and grabbed Lily to hold her

"Sure, what up bro?" Luna asked

"Would you happened to have a guitar repair kit" Lincoln asked making her look at him confused

"Yeah I got some but why you ask?" Luna asked

"Because I want to fix that old guitar you had gave me awhile back" he told her making her eyes widened and a smile had made it way onto her face before she wrapped her arm around his shoulder

"My bro IS going to a rocker! Now all we need is for Lily to be a rocker as well" she said as stars filled her eyes as she had started to imagine her own little rock n roll band.

Lincoln had reached over and took Lily "Luna I not going to be a rocker and we already said that we would let Lily be whatever she want" Lincoln said making Luna come back to reality

"Yeah yeah I know" she said smiling sleepy as she looked at him "but yeah, I do have a kit you can have" she told him before his phone went off making him pull it out and look at it, smiling

Lincoln had placed Lily down and gotten up "I sorry but I got to go, I planning on hanging out with tabby today" he said as he went upstairs and came back down and left, closing the door behind him

Lincoln walked along the sidewalk as he decided to listen to music, he kept walking as he remembered where to go, he walked pass the school and down a couple of blocks until he had seen the house, he smile and walked a bit faster until he was standing on the porch, he rang the doorbell a wait a bit as he heard talking.

The door opened as a tell shirtless man with a LOT of tattoos had stood in front of Lincoln "what do you want" he said almost growling

Lincoln eyes widened as he started to tumble under his glare "i-i-is t-tabby h-here" he said scared

"Who the hell asking" the man said as Lincoln gulp

"L-lincoln l-loud" Lincoln said before the man was push aside by tabby.

"Lincoln!" She said happily as she went to him and hugged him tightly "what are you doing here" she said as Lincoln was too scared because the guy looked ready to bite his head off, tabby turned around and kicked the guy shin making him hold his leg "quit looking at him like you going to kill him or I going to tell dad" she told him

"Why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend" the guy said making the two blush deeply

"H-he not my boyfriend!" She yelled at him before she huffed and grabbed Lincoln hand and walked away from the house.

Lincoln and tabby stopped once they was at the school "sorry about my brother, he is a handful" she said making Lincoln look at her.

"That was your brother!?" Lincoln said shocked while tabby nodded

"Yeah he is really... tall" tabby said and Lincoln could only nod in agreement.

Lincoln had clear his throat "I-i had wanted to come get you so that we could spend some time together" he said making her smile and nod before they both something wrapped around their hands, they looked down and saw they was still holding hand's, making their faces turn bright red before they quickly jumped away from each other.

"S-sorry about that" tabby said while Lincoln rub the back of his neck.

"i-it is fine" Lincoln said before clearing his throat "anyway come on, let's go to the arcade" he said making tabby nod before they had both started to walk there.

The 2 had reached the arcade and went inside before tabby had realized she didn't have any money "umm Lincoln, I sorry but I forgot my money at home" she told him.

"No problem, I was going to pay for the coins myself" Lincoln told her as he went to the counter and pulled out a few dollars which was exchange for playing tokens.

Tabby watched as Lincoln walked back to her with two cup's, he had handed one to her "Lincoln, I couldn't" she said as she shook her head but Lincoln had put the cup of coins in her hand.

"Yes you can, besides I already got the coins and I can't get my money back so let's go play" he smiled and tabby had sighed and nodded.

"Alright mate you win" tabby said as they looked around before they went to a game.

Minutes had slowly turned into hour's as the 2 had played nearly every game together, laughing and smiling with each other, getting a lot of tickets, they had looked at their coins and noticed they barely had a few left.

"It seem we need to make our last game count" Lincoln said making tabby nod as they looked around for the best game to end the day on, they kept looking around before they had both looked at DDR, and smile to each other before they had race there.

They both stood on a platform as tabby clear her throat "I sorry but I am the queen of this game" she smile confidently

"Well I'm the King" Lincoln said as he went to the hardest song and shown he held the high score.

"I hate to tell you this but look again" tabby said making Lincoln confused as he looked again and his eyes widened as he saw someone had beat his high score "heh I got to say, it wasn't easy beating that but they don't call me the queen for nothing" tabby said as Lincoln look at her.

"I challenge you" he said as he pointed a finger at her making her smile.

"Are you sure luv" she said almost challenging.

"Get ready to get second place" Lincoln said as they both put a coin in and started the song.

As they had danced they was both so focus but as the same time a smile was painted on both of their faces as nothing else had seem to exist; just them and the sound of the music.

The song had finished as they was panting and looking on the screen to see who had won before it said that player 1 had won making Lincoln chuckle before the screen had went to the title screen.

"I-i got to say, I didn't think you was so light on your feet" tabby huffed as she wiped her forehead.

Lincoln laugh a bit and straightened up "I could say the same for you" he said laughing a bit, making tabby laugh as well "come on, let's go get something with the tickets" he said making tabby smile and nod, they had collected the tickets and went to the counter.

The two had over 300 tickets and they had decided to split it, they had started to look over at what they could get, along looking; tabby had gasp causing Lincoln to look up at her and saw that she was looking at something, he had followed her gaze and stopped as he saw that she was looking at a big white and brown stuffed fox.

Lincoln looked at how many tickets it would cost and saw that it would be more than 400 tickets and they only had a little over 300, he looked at tabby and saw that she had really wanted it, he shook his head and pulled out some more money and exchange them for a few more coins and rushed off "Lincoln what are you doing?" He heard tabby call out to him

"Hold up, I will be right back, just give me a few minutes" Lincoln had called out to tabby making her wait.

3 minutes had passed and Lincoln had could back with a handful of tickets in both hands, and place them on the counter, Lincoln smiled as the counter told him they now had a little over 400 "that brown and white fox" Lincoln said happily as the man give him the toy fox, tabby eyes widened as Lincoln had handed it to her.

"Lincoln what are you doing, I can't accept this, if anything it is yours" tabby said as she tried to give it to Lincoln but he shook his head.

"Nope, I not taking it. It is yours" Lincoln smiled and tabby had looked at him before she had stepped to him and hugged him tightly, which caught Lincoln off guard but he had hugged her back.

They pulled away, smiling at each other "I will walk you home" he told her making her nod, they had walked out and saw that it was almost dusk.

Lincoln and tabby walked in a pleasant silence as tabby was hugging the fox, smiling happily into it's fur while Lincoln had looked at her and smiled as well but at the fact that she happy.

The two had stopped in front of tabby house and Lincoln had ring the doorbell and waited "Lincoln... Thank you for today, I haven't had this much fun in a long time" tabby said to Lincoln who was smiling at her.

"No problem, I am glab I was able to show you a good time" Lincoln smiled and said honestly.

The door opened and tabby brother was in front of the doorway, looking at the both of them then looked only at Lincoln, causing him to gulp.

"Leave Lincoln alone" tabby said to him then hugged Lincoln tightly and pulled back "Lincoln, thank you for today. I will see ya tomorrow" she said and went inside and closed the door.

Lincoln had smiled happily and headed home, quietly humming the DDR song that him and tabby had danced to

 **I will end it here but look I have some BIG news to tell everyone. OK so look EVERYONE on my tumblr was asking that they wanted me to do a loud house comic, so after say "no" some many times, I had crack and agreed to do one, idk how long it will take or what it will even be about but... it will be** **done. next for all of my ps4 paladins** **players, they had installed a gift system so you can send crystals to your friends, so if anyone want to send some crystals my way, I will gladly accept lol. I am 60% joking but if anyone want to keep in touch with me**.

 _psn: anime_kingdom1__

 _tumblr: the-lewd-house1739_

 **but that is all for now. like, comment (cause they are awesome), and be ready for the comic**


	29. chapter 28

**what up everyone, so I do have some important news to tell everyone. As you might of figure out that my tumblr had been deleted, so I had made a new one, but I will explain more at the end of this chapter, so enjoy the chapter and see ya later.**

The morning sun had slowly rise up as the sound of a rooster had yelled loudly, making the house groaned as they was woken up "I GOING TO COOK THAT STUPID BIRD!" Lynn yelled loudly as the sound of door slamming had indefinitely ensured that no one could get back to sleep.

Lincoln woke up and yawned before he gotten off the bed and started to getting dress, he ran his hand thought his hair as he grabbed his stuff then left, walking to school.

Lincoln was in thought as he listened to music while making his way to school, he was thinking about the talent show and he was also thinking about what to do about L, he sigh as too many questions had started to come up from small holes in his planning.

He shook his head and turned the mp3 playing up louder, before he decided to stopped thinking about stuff that wasn't important for the time being, Lincoln saw the school coming up and he had slightly jog there a bit to get there a bit faster, he stopped once he was outside the school door's, he yawned a bit as he went in but was immediately stop by 4 people as they stood in front of him making him take off his headphones.

"Are you Lincoln loud?" The main person asked as Lincoln had look at them as 3 was guys and one was a girl, they didn't look strong at all but look was always deceiving, Lincoln had gotten ready for anything to happen

"Yes, can I help you" Lincoln asked them.

"Yes, we had wanted to say thanks. We all seen that fight last week and ever since then chandler and his friends haven't been picking on people, so we have you to thanks" the person smiled along with the rest of his friends.

Lincoln was caught off-guard by this as he didn't really know what to say "umm... You are welcome" he told them.

"Also here" the girl had reached forward and give him a bag of chips before the 4 had waved bye and left Lincoln, who was currently wondering what just happened.

Lincoln walked to his locker and opened it before putting his stuff away than headed to class, once there he noticed papers on the desk, faced down, he looked at the board and his eyes widened as today there was a surprised quiz, he turned and tried to sneak out of the room but was stopped as someone grabbed his shoulder.

"No you don't, you not getting out of this" Mrs. Johnson had smiled down at him as she had turned him around "go to your seat and get ready" she said as the bell had sounded "your classmates will be here shortly" she finished and Lincoln had forced a smile and went to his seat.

Once the class was filled, the test had started, some had guess, a few tried but barely knew what they was seeing, and some even went to sleep.

Lincoln was looking over his test and sighed since a lot of it didn't make sense but he still tried and shown his work, the bell for lunch had rang and everyone had turned in their papers then left.

Lincoln had walked to his locker and grabbed the bag of chips before heading down to the band room where he saw tabby waiting outside the room "yo tabby" Lincoln had called out to her, making her look at him and wave

"Yo mate, how it going" tabby asked him as Lincoln had stopped in front of her and they had started to talk a bit.

"Oh I also got some chips, want some?" He asked her making tabby nodded, the two had made their way into the room where the teacher was already inside, doing some work.

"There my 2 favorite students" the teacher smiled and went back to doing some work.

"How my favorite teacher" tabby said as her and Lincoln sat down.

"Heh I'm doing alright, though I seen better days" he said making tabby shake her head.

"Keep being awesome and I sure everything will work out" tabby said making him laugh a bit while she had sat by Lincoln and they both start to eat the bag of chips together.

After a while of somewhat silence the 2 had finished the bag of chips and Lincoln had toss the bag away and clean his hands.

There was a knock on the door "Lincoln, can you get that for me" the teacher asked making Lincoln nod and went to open the door.

Lincoln was met face to face with a tall woman in a business suit, who didn't look all that friendly nor all to happy, he gulped and moved to the side to let the woman in the room as she had looked around.

"I take it you are the homeroom teacher" she said as she walked pass tabby and stop in front of the music teacher, who had stopped working so he could look at the person directly.

"Yes I am and you are?" The teacher asked her, getting up from his seat.

"I'm the new school principal for the next week, and I do have the power to fire anyone that seem unfit to teach, and expel kids who don't follow the rules" the women said making Lincoln, tabby, and the music teacher eyes widen in shock "now explain why there are 2 kids in here, you know it is against the rules for them to be in here during lunch, especially if they don't take your class" she said as she glared at him.

The music teacher had laughed a little, rubbing the back of his head "well, you see... Umm... " he started but couldn't think of anything.

"We are his students!" Tabby said loudly making the women look at her "we was just... Just getting some help" she said making the woman look at the teacher.

"Oh yeah" the teacher smiled and walked over to tabby "these two was just asking for some help, they are the star's of the music department" he said making the women cross her arm.

"Than you wouldn't mind if they had performed something than" she said making them look at her questionable "I mean, if you are not lying than there should be no problem, unless you were which would tell me you are find with kids trespassing, and that would mean you are unfit to teach, resulting to you getting fired" she finished making the room get tense.

"Sure, they wouldn't mind" the teacher said as Lincoln had walked closed to tabby.

"Good, you first" she said pointing to tabby, making her nod and grab a guitar and started to play a Mick swagger song while the three had watched her. Once finished tabby had cheer until she remember she was being watch by someone.

"Not really my taste but I will give you credit for your passion" she said before she had turned towards Lincoln, who had tense up "now you" she told him making Lincoln glup.

"You got this mate" tabby said to him as she went to go sit down while Lincoln had gotten up and grabbed a guitar before he walked in front room, he took a deep breath and started to play.

 _sound like harmony - wonderland_

 **I met this cat, and he said "Son, I've got nine lives and you've got one**

 **So make the best of this you can,**

 **'Cause nothing goes according to plan."**

 **This cat was wise so I took his advice, and waited for a little sunlight.**

 **I got this feeling that it might work out alright.**

 **'Cause life is a trip and it's full of misadventure.**

 **The cat in a hat has a panic attack, but it's laced with good intentions.**

 **I guess you could say that we're all mad here.**

 **Life is a trip and it's been a bad year.**

 **I met this dog and he said "Child,**

 **You'll outlive me seven times.**

 **So make the best of this you can,**

 **'Cause nothing goes according to plan."**

 **This dog was wise so I took his advice and waited for a little sunlight.**

 **I got this feeling that it might work out alright.**

 **'Cause life is a trip and it's full of misadventure.**

 **The cat in a hat has a panic attack, but it's laced with good intentions.**

 **I guess you could say that we're all mad here.**

 **Life is a trip and it's been a bad year.**

 **Nothing is real and that's a fact when you make believe in wonderland.**

 **Nothing is real and that's a fact when you make believe in wonderland.**

 **I'm just a mad man!**

 **Love is a locket I keep in my pocket**

 **'Cause life is a trip and it's full of misadventure.**

 **The cat in a hat has a panic attack, but it's laced with good intentions.**

 **I guess you could say that we're all mad here.**

 **Life is a trip and it's been...**

 **Life is a trip and it's full of misadventure.**

 **The cat in a hat has a panic attack, but it's laced with good intentions.**

 **I guess you could say that we're all mad here.**

 **Life is a trip and it's been a bad year.**

Lincoln had plucked the cords a few more time before he stopped playing then looked at them.

Tabby had jumped up cheering while the teacher and the principal had clapped and had slowly stopped before the principle had stood up with a small smile "I got to say, I am humbly impressive. I will be sure to keep a eye on you" she said to him and before she could say anything else the bell had rung, Lincoln had put away the guitar then him and tabby had left, somewhat quickly.

"Lincoln that was amazing!" Tabby smiled at him while Lincoln was sweating a bit.

"Thanks but I was so nervous, I thought I was going to throw up" Lincoln said making tabby laugh a bit before she wrap her arm around his shoulder

"Heh calm down 'L', we are going to rock the world and that felling won't ever come back when someone ask you to sing" she said making Lincoln smile and nod before he threw the rock'n'roll symbol.

"The world of rock'n'roll better look out because we legends in the making" Lincoln told her making Tabby smile brightly and shot him back the rock'n'roll symbol.

"You better believe it mate!" Tabby said to him while they had walked to class.

 **I hope y'all had enjoy the chapter but on a serious matter, last week my account on tumblr was deleted sadly, so I had made a new** **one, it is not really a NSFW loud house blog, it is more of a anime, art, and meme blog with a few loudcest every now and than. I know not everyone like loudcest and whatnot, and I sure that why my account was deleted in the first place so, I will TRY to avoid that so it doesn't get deleted again. but I truly hope y'all go a support my tumblr just as much as you support this story because I missed and love all the questions and praise I had gotten for my work, and I hope to see ya there. here is my new blog**

tumblr: _kingdeku-queentoga_

 **that is my new blog, I hope you guys come and support it but that all I got to say, see ya next time.** **like, comment (cause I can never have enough), and keep being awesome**


	30. Chapter 29

**_what up everyone, so check it out I have some important stuff to talk about. so now I sure that basically everyone knows what tomorrow is rip tumblr because EVERY nsfw blog is getting deleted, I think even mine, so basically no more tumblr. next is that I will be rushing this fanfic, I sure you can tell by this chapter is that everything is kinda... rushed. I'm sorry about that and I will be sure to make it better chapter. that is all for now, enjoy the chapter, also be sure to read the ending._**

As the days slowly passed, Lincoln and tabby had been trying to avoid getting on the principal bad side, while Lincoln had also finished his last two days of detention which went by pretty quick, the two decided to spend a little less time together because neither of them had worked on the song for the talent show.

The day was finally Friday, the big day for the both of them plus for Sam, Luna, and the rest of their band, Lincoln and tabby was currently walking to Lincoln house, to hang out a little bit before they had to go to the mall.

"hey tabby, there something I been meaning to give you" Lincoln had told her making her look at him confused, while he had justed smiled "I will wait after we are done in the mall to give it to you" he told her, making her nod her head.

Lincoln and tabby had reached the loud's house where they could already hear yelling going on inside "heh I think I starting to get used to the yelling" tabby laughed quietly making Lincoln smile as well.

"Come on, let's go to the backyard instead" Lincoln said making her nod and they had went around to the back where they sat under a tree. Enjoying the almost silence.

"Lincoln... Can I ask you a personal question" tabby said quietly making him look at her and slowly nod

"Sure, what is it" Lincoln asked her.

Tabby took a deep breath and looked at him "who is your ex" she asked making Lincoln eye's widened, not expecting her to ask that "I sorry, you don't have to answer, I just wanted to know" she said while Lincoln shook his head.

"No it is fine, just wasn't expecting you to ask that" he said before he took a deep breath "my ex was ronnie ann santiago" he told her, making tabby think about the name before her eyes widened.

"Wait do you mean THE QUEEN of the school, that ronnie ann" tabby said making him chuckle and nod "wow..." She said and left it at that.

"So do you have your song all ready" Lincoln asked making her smile and nod.

"Yeah, everyone won't know what will hit them" tabby said boldly making Lincoln chuckled.

"Than you better knock everyone off their feet" he said making tabby smirked.

"No question about it. What about you? Do you know what song you will do" tabby asked making Lincoln laugh a bit and nod.

"Yes, I remembered the whole song" Lincoln told her making her smile.

"Than I guess I will see ya in the finals" she said making Lincoln smiled a challenging smiling.

"No holding back" Lincoln said as he held his fist out and tabby had put her fist against his and nodded.

"Exactly, no holding back. May the best rocker win" tabby said and Lincoln had nodded.

Luna had came outside and look at them "am I'm interrupting something" she said making Lincoln and tabby pull apart, shaking their head's.

"Nah, what up mate" tabby said looking at her.

"I wanted to get ya because it time we got going" Luna told them as they had nodded and gotten up to go to the mall with Sam driving.

The group had pulled up to the mall and gotten out of the car and walked inside, and noticed it will kinda filled "I wonder if they are here for the talent show" tabby had asked quietly as they had kept walking.

After a few minutes the four of them had found a stage in the middle of the mall with a lot of people waiting "well I guess that answer your question" Sam said to tabby as they had watched one of the judges come out and started to explain what would be happening.

While the judge was explaining what was happening, Danny had ran up to Sam and Luna "guy's come on, it almost time to perform" he said making them nod.

"We gotta out, be back soon" Luna said before they had follow Danny so they could get ready.

"I will see ya when this is over" Lincoln told tabby and she had nodded before they had split, going different ways.

After everything was said and done, the contestants was placed in this large empty room with a TV inside that was connected with the stage so that way everyone could watch the performance as well.

L had snuck into the room since he was a bit late but as soon as he gotten into the room, Danny band was up on stage, he had watched Danny, Sam, Luna, and the rest of their friends get up and walking to the door "wish us luck" Danny smiled as they had passed him and went to the stage.

"L, over here" L heard tabby who was in front of the TV, watching Danny band get ready, he went and sat by her "I wonder what song they are doing" tabby said quietly making L nod his head in agreement.

They watch as they had gotten ready before they had started

 _Hero - skillet_

 ** _I'm just a step away_**

 ** _I'm just a breath away_**

 ** _Losin' my faith today_**

 ** _(Fallin' off the edge today)_**

 ** _I am just a man_**

 ** _Not superhuman_**

 ** _(I'm not superhuman)_**

 ** _Someone save me from the hate_**

 ** _It's just another war_**

 ** _Just another family torn_**

 ** _(Falling from my faith today)_**

 ** _Just a step from the edge_**

 ** _Just another day in the world we live_**

 ** _I need a hero to save me now_**

 ** _I need a hero (save me now)_**

 ** _I need a hero to save my life_**

 ** _A hero'll save me (just in time)_**

 ** _I've gotta fight today_**

 ** _To live another day_**

 ** _Speakin' my mind today_**

 ** _(My voice will be heard today)_**

 ** _I've gotta make a stand_**

 ** _But I am just a man_**

 ** _(I'm not superhuman)_**

 ** _My voice will be heard today_**

 ** _It's just another war_**

 ** _Just another family torn_**

 ** _(My voice will be heard today)_**

 ** _It's just another kill_**

 ** _The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_**

 ** _I need a hero to save me now_**

 ** _I need a hero (save me now)_**

 ** _I need a hero to save my life_**

 ** _A hero'll save me (just in time)_**

 ** _I need a hero to save my life_**

 ** _I need a hero just in time_**

 ** _Save me just in time_**

 ** _Save me just in time_**

 ** _Who's gonna fight for what's right_**

 ** _Who's gonna help us survive_**

 ** _We're in the fight of our lives_**

 ** _(And we're not ready to die)_**

 ** _Who's gonna fight for the weak_**

 ** _Who's gonna make 'em believe_**

 ** _I've got a hero (I've got a hero)_**

 ** _Livin' in me_**

 ** _I'm gonna fight for what's right_**

 ** _Today I'm speaking my mind_**

 ** _And if it kills me tonight_**

 ** _(I will be ready to die)_**

 ** _A hero's not afraid to give his life_**

 ** _A hero's gonna save me just in time_**

 ** _I need a hero to save me now_**

 ** _I need a hero (save me now)_**

 ** _I need a hero to save my life_**

 ** _A hero'll save me (just in time)_**

 ** _I need a hero_**

 ** _Who's gonna fight for what's right_**

 ** _Who's gonna help us survive_**

 ** _I need a hero_**

 ** _Who's gonna fight for the weak_**

 ** _Who's gonna make 'em believe_**

 ** _I need a hero_**

 ** _I need a hero_**

 ** _A hero's gonna save me just in time_**

The crowd had clapped for them and they had bow and walked off the stage, going back into the room and was met with clapping as well, there was a few that didn't clap and L was one of them.

Tabby was the next person to perform as and she had walked out on stage and gave a loud cheer as she threw the rock n roll symbol before she had walked to the mic and started to slowly play her guitar.

 ** _Play it loud - Luna loud_**

 _ **Rock and roll is running through my veins (hey, hey)**_  
 _ **Electric soul like wires to my brain (hey, hey)**_  
 _ **I can't be wrong, don't need direction**_  
 _ **I can find my way**_

 _ **Play it loud, play it loud**_  
 _ **got no time for turning it down**_  
 _ **Play it loud, play it proud!**_  
 _ **I live it, I breathe it**_  
 _ **Don't tell me I don't need it now**_  
 _ **Play it loud!**_  
 _ **Sorry, I'm not sorry for being proud**_

 _ **First things first, I ain't no second place**_  
 _ **Rules are meant for bending till they break**_  
 _ **Right or wrong with no exceptions**_  
 _ **Rocking out my way**_

 _ **Play it loud, play it loud**_  
 _ **I got no time for turning it down**_  
 _ **Play it loud, play it proud!**_  
 _ **I live it, I breathe it**_  
 _ **Don't tell me I don't need it now**_  
 _ **Play it loud!**_  
 _ **Sorry, I'm not sorry for being proud**_  
 _ **Play it loud!**_  
 _ **Turn it up until your speakers blow out**_  
 _ **Until your speakers blow out**_  
 ** _Until your speakers BLOW OUT!_**

The crowd had started to cheer and clap for her as she had left the stage, and once inside the room, she was being surrounding, being told how amazing she was, and tabby was blushing a bit from the praise, after awhile she went and sat by L was didn't moved "that was amazing tabby, I would love to definitely hear it again" L said to her making her blush a bright red while she had looked away.

"Look like I'm up" L said as he gotten up and left the room.

 **I going to end it here but look I have more stuff I have to talk about , for everyone who asked for a request , I sorry but I just need some time because tbh I am feeling rushed, next is that I will be kinda rushing this fanfic because tbh it kinda been dragging on long enough, don't get me wrong I still love writing it but I sure people are losing interest in it which it kinda sad but I still getting love for it which is awesome. Hmmmm I can't really think of anything else so… like, comments (cause I love them) , and be ready for the next chapter**

 **p.s. I wonder if there is a loudcest discord I could join because the current one I'm in... I don't really fit because it more of a art discord, not really fanfic. don't get me wrong, I'm gladly they see me and one of them but still...**


	31. late Christmas special

**L** **ate Christmas everyone. I know that I am a few days late but I just wanted to do a Christmas chapter, now there some stuff I want to go over and the first thing is a huge thank you to** _364wii_ **because in the last chapter I had asked someone to send me the lyrics to "play it loud" and they did, so if you are reading this than thank you. next I had seen people say that they are still interested in this fanfic and that they don't mind the extra read, and that had made me happy because that shown me that y'all are still reading it. that is all for now, I will talk to y'all and the end also this chapter is short but it better than nothing**.

Lincoln had smiled as he had finished wrapping his gift for tabby as he was planning to go meet her and give it to her for Christmas Eve, he had place a bow on before looking at the green gift wrapped boxed.

Lincoln had grabbed the gift before leaving his room, just ahead of him Luna was coming out with a gift as well, holding a green box and she unaware that Lincoln right next to her before they had both crash to each other, making them fall.

"Oi Lincoln!" Luna said looking at him as she had gotten up and help him up "sorry about that mate"

"Nah it okay, I should of been paying attention" Lincoln said as he looked down and grabbed his box that he was going to give to tabby.

"Ahh I see you got a gift heh anyone special... Maybe a purple and black hair rocker~" Luna sang making Lincoln blush and turn red.

"It not like that!" Lincoln said while Luna had picked up her gift that had dropped.

"Heh I'm not judging little bro" Luna smile at him.

"Lair" Lincoln rolled his eyes as he had turned and went downstairs before leaving the house to go see tabby at the park while luna had left to go see Sam at her place.

Lincoln had seen tabby at the park and walked to her "hey tabby!" He called out getting her attention.

"Mate!" Tabby said as she walked up to him smiling

"I got you something" Lincoln smiles and handed her her gift.

Tabby smiled and took it and opened up before her face turn a deep red "ummm... I... This... " she started but couldn't form any real words.

"What the matter?" Lincoln asked confused

Tabby had glup and reached into the box and slowly pulling out a pair of blue furry handcuffs making Lincoln eyes widened in shock, meanwhile Luna had give Sam her gift and she had opened her gift and pulled out a game

"Ummm... Thanks for the... game" Sam said while Luna eye's widened and she had took the box before looking in it.

"OH NO! LINCOLN" Luna yelled as her face pale as she realized what happened and she had started to panic while she had explained what had happened to a confused Sam, who had also pale as well at the news

The was clear that this Christmas Eve would be a Christmas Eve that the 4 for them would never forget

 **not one of my best fanfics but I was writing on a fly but anyway I hope y'all enjoyed it and I hope y'all had a good Christmas and a happy new years, and if you have no one to celebrate with than everyone here will celebrate with ya because I considered everyone who read this, one big family here but** **is enough, see ya later and happy new years**


	32. chapter 30

**hey everyone! how is it going, I hope y'all having a good 2019 so far. New year, new fanfics. anyway I just want to say that I am sorry for the people who had ask for a request and I didn't do it yet. and I don't want y'all to think I am lying when I agree to do it, I just busy with school and stuff, so sorry about that. now back to the fanfic**.

L had walked to the mic and started to pluck at his guitar before he slowly started to sing.

 **Sounds like harmony - wonderland**.

 ** _I met this cat, and he said "Son, I've got nine lives and you've got one So make the best of this you can 'Cause nothing goes according to plan."_**

 ** _This cat was wise so I took his advice, and waited for a little sunlight I got this feeling that it might work out alright"_**

 ** _'Cause life is a trip and it's full of misadventure The cat in a hat has a panic attack, but it's laced with good intentions_**

 ** _I guess you could say that we're all mad here Life is a trip and it's been a bad year_**

 ** _I met this dog and he said "Child You'll outlive me seven times So make the best of this you can 'Cause nothing goes according to plan._**

 ** _This dog was wise so I took his advice and waited for a little sunlight I got this feeling that it might work out alright_**

 ** _'Cause life is a trip and it's full of misadventure The cat in a hat has a panic attack, but it's laced with good intentions_**

 ** _I guess you could say we're all mad here_**

 ** _Life is a trip and it's been a bad year"_**

 ** _Nothing is real and that's a fact when you make believe in wonderland Nothing is real and that's a fact when you make believe in wonderland_**

 ** _I'm just a mad man!_**

 ** _Love is a locket I keep in my pocket_**

 ** _'Cause life is a trip and it's full of misadventure The cat in a hat has a panic attack, but it's laced with good intentions_**

 ** _I guess you could say that we're all mad here Life is a trip and it's been..._**

 ** _Life is a trip and it's full of misadventure The cat in a hat has a panic attack, but it's laced with good intentions I guess you could say that we're all mad here_**

 ** _Life is a trip and it's been a bad year._**

L had finished before getting off the stage and going to the back where he was meet with clapping as they had seen him perform, after they was done clapping they had watched the another performance while L had lean against a wall, as his heart was beating out of his chest but he didn't show it.

Danny, Sam, Luna, and the rest of his band his walked up to L, smiling "That was awesome dude" danny said as the others had nodded "we wanted to find you the last week be you had disappeared" he finished

"What did you want" L asked as he had tried to slightly changed his voice

"We had wanted to see if you would be up for a friendly competition against us to see who would make it the farthest in the talent show" Sam told him while Danny nodded "so are you interested"

"...don't make me laugh" L said catching the group by surprise "you guys are clowns compared to me, I surprised you made it this far but to think you can even stand against me, you are in for a rude awakening. Do yourself a favor and drop out, I sure you can get a job flipping burgers somewhere" he said as he pushed himself off the wall and started to walk away from them "if you want me to think of y'all as anything close to a equal than make it to the finals" L had finished before he left the room, leaving behind a shocked group.

"That little brat!" Luna said madly as the others had nodded, not believing what he just said to them

"That little brat wanted a war, well now he got one!" Danny said and the others had nodded.

Lincoln had came out of the bathroom and sighed to himself "Lincoln" he heard his name being called, making him look up to see tabby with a not to happy look on her face

"Hey tabby" Lincoln said as he had walked to tabby

"I had heard what you said to danny and the other's" tabby said as she had cross her arms "why... Why did you say all of that stuff" she asked, making Lincoln sighed.

"I said that because I didn't want them to had any regrets during their performances" Lincoln sighed "I don't want them to have a friendly competition and they don't give it everything they have and start to have regrets about what they could of done, I want them to give it everything they have to beat me, even if it mean them hating me for the time being... I can't accept what I doing if they didn't try to beat me with everything they have" Lincoln had explain before sighing

"you probably think all of this is stupid" Lincoln had said to her.

Tabby had sighed and shook her head "actually... I understand..." she started making Lincoln look at her "you can't accept that you are a rocker, unless you go against Luna and the others with everything you got, but yet you can't go all out unless they do the same" she finished while Lincoln eyes widened as she understood how he felt.

Tabby shook her head "don't look so shocked, I know what it like when you first start to become a rocker, everyone had their own little 'right of passage' that they feel like they must do, and for you, it is challenging Luna and the others" tabby said making Lincoln nod his head "but when all this is over you better tell them sorry for what you said" she finished making Lincoln smile and nod

"I promise" Lincoln said and tabby had smiled then nodded as well.

"Good now come on and let's go back, I sure it time to get going" tabby said and Lincoln had nodded before they both had started to go back to meet up with Sam and Luna who was talking to each other.

"Hey Luna and Sam" tabby called out to them, getting there attention.

"Oh hey you two, tabby your song was amazing" Sam said to tabby making her smile

"Thanks, good job as well" tabby said making them smile "can we go now" tabby asked making them nod

"Yeah sure, it about that time anyway" Sam told them and they had headed out and went to the car.

Sam had pulled up to Lincoln and Luna place "alright Lincoln and Luna, here where ya get off" Sam said and they had gotten out

"Oh tabby, I got something for ya" Lincoln making tabby nod and get out.

"Umm... Sam can you hold up for a bit" Lincoln ask and she nodded

"Sure I got some time" Sam said as Lincoln had nod before he had lead tabby inside and up to his room, get all of the girl's attention as they had followed.

Tabby had went into Lincoln room and sat on his bed, looking around the room while Lincoln had looked at his door and saw all of his sisters looking at him, making him go to the door and close it.

"So... Lincoln" tabby call out to him making him look at her.

"Oh yeah... Ummm can you close your eyes" he asked making her nod.

"Try anything funny and I will hit you" tabby said making Lincoln nodded his head, before she close her eye's.

There was some noises and movement around before Lincoln had spoke "you can open your eye's now" he said and she did, noticing something behind Lincoln back.

Lincoln had smiled and pulled a dark brown acoustic guitar from his back, making tabby eyes widened as he had give it to her, and she took it "this was my very first guitar that Luna had gave to me, it was a little busted but I had fixed it up" Lincoln said

Tabby had looked down at it looking at as there was a small message on the front of it, carved into the wood

 _Tabby. I know that times will be hard but don't give up under pressure, you got me, Luna, Sam, plus many others rooting for you to make it to the top. We believe in you._

Tabby had read it as she started to shake before she had broke down sobbing uncontrollably, Lincoln had sat by her and started to rub her back before she had hugged him tightly, crying on his shoulder while he had continued to rub her back, neither of them had to say a word, as they sat in silence.

Tabby had finally pulled back, wiping away her tears as she had smiling "sorry mate, I just... Wasn't expecting this..." She said as she looked at the guitar.

Lincoln had smile "it is okay, I glad you had liked it" he said as he looked at her.

The sound of honking had made the both of them look at each other before tabby sighed "guess it time I went home" she said sadly while Lincoln had rubbed her back.

"Cheer up, tomorrow is the weekend so no school" Lincoln said making tabby chuckle a bit and nod.

"Yeah... See ya Lincoln" tabby said as she had hugged him tightly, while he had hugged her back, both simply enjoying each other presence.

They had both pulled away and tabby had gotten up, grabbing her newly guitar before she had went to the door, then left closing the door behind her as she had left and gotten back into the car with Sam as she had question her about the guitar, while Lincoln had started to bomb him with question about tabby.

 **there we go, I don't really have much to say expect for I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. also any fanart would be really appreciated but that is enough. like, comment, and see ya next time**


	33. chapter 31

**what up everyone, so look this chapter is kinda short and this is because I have a lot of work this need to be turned in today, so I won't bore anyone with the details, but 16 day's ago was a special day for this fanfic because this fanfic had passed the 1 year mark. so this fanfic is 1 year old lol. so thank you everyone who are still reading and supporting this fanfic. y'all are awesome. now onto the** **story**.

Lincoln yawned and gotten out his bed, grabbing his necklace and place it around his neck, he rubbed his eyes and noticed it was really quiet... To quiet.

Lincoln had walked out of his room, while putting his clothes on and stopped as he noticed that all of the doors to the girl's room's was open, all expect for Lori's, he heard some talking coming from her room and went to go see what was going on, he went back to his room and went into the air vent, going to Lori room.

Lincoln stopped at Lori room's vent and looked down, see all his sister's was surrounding something or someone, he had guess it was a person because they was all talking at the same time "guy's please leave tabby anymore" he heard Luna say, making his eyes widened at tabby name, he watch Luna grab tabby hand and pulled her away from the group of his sister's.

"We just asking her some questions" Lola said to her as the rest of his sister had nod.

Lincoln had pushed open the vent making the room go quiet, he had drop while looking at tabby who had smile happily as if he had save her from complete doom, Lincoln had walked to her and grabbed her hand before walking out of the room.

Lincoln and tabby was sitting in the backyard on the porch "sorry about my sisters" Lincoln said quietly.

Tabby had chuckle and rub the back of her neck "it alright, it wasn't that bad" she said while Lincoln shook his head

"No need to lie" Lincoln said as he knew she was being nice while she had chuckled softly "so what up" he said changing the subject.

"Heh do you really need to ask that at this point" tabby smiled and took a deep breath before sliding towards Lincoln a bit and lay her head on his shoulder, her face turned red as she couldn't believe she just did that.

Time had seem to stopped moving for tabby as Lincoln didn't say anything " _oh no, why did I lay my head on his shoulder! That was so stupid_ " tabby thought before Lincoln had gently place his head on top of her's making her eyes widened and her thoughts had stopped completely.

"Heh I guess you got a fair point" Lincoln said as he was blushing a bit but tabby couldn't tell since he was on top of her "but I was serious about hearing you play that song again, it was amazing" Lincoln had said making tabby smile and nodded.

They had lost track of time as everything felt okay, that nothing could go wrong but life always had other plans.

The feeling of dread had filled Lincoln as he felt a unnatural force, making him stand up and go inside the house, leaving behind a confused tabby who had gotten up and followed him, wanting to see what was wrong with Lincoln.

Lincoln had stopped in the dinning room as he saw Bobbi but all his sister's was glaring daggers at him, something was moving in front of Bobbi "Bobbi I told you I didn't want to come here..." He heard Ronnie Ann tell her brother quietly as it all made sense now.

Tabby had stopped besides Lincoln and looked at what was going on, staying quiet.

Bobbi had looked around "is there something I missed" he asked as he just noticed how tense everything was.

"No, nothing is going on" Lincoln said as he walked up to him before walking passed him, out the door with tabby behind him "Ronnie Ann come on" Lincoln called out as Ronnie had left the house with Lincoln and tabby.

Lincoln, tabby, and Ronnie Ann was walking down the street as the 3 had refuse to say a word while Ronnie Ann had kept her distance from Lincoln as he was in front, tabby in the middle, and Ronnie Ann was in the back.

Tabby had trying to work up to courage to say something but couldn't as she seen how quiet Lincoln was and how guilty Ronnie Ann had looked.

Lincoln had stopped walking making the other 2 stop walking as well "what do you think you are doing..." Lincoln said making the 2 look at him confused "Lynn I know you are here, come out..." He said as he turned around and saw Lynn come from behind a tree, glaring at Ronnie Ann who had back up as she remember what happened last time she tried to fight her.

Lincoln had walked pass tabby and Ronnie Ann, and stopped in front of Lynn who had pry her eyes off Ronnie Ann and looked at Lincoln "you know why" was all Lynn said as Lincoln look at her.

"It's over, go back home" Lincoln said as he shot Lynn a death glare of his own which caused Lynn eyes to widened as her insides turned hollow.

Lynn growled and turned around, going back home and Lincoln made sure she did before turning to face Ronnie Ann "you can go as well" he said quietly as he walked passed her "she won't mess with you again" he said as he kept walking and tabby had follow him while Ronnie Ann had stayed behind, not sure what to do.

Lincoln and tabby had walked to the park and up a somewhat small hill before Lincoln had laid down on the grass, looking at the sky.

Tabby had look at Lincoln before laid down on beside him, looking at the sky.

"Sorry about that... All of that, that you had to see" Lincoln said quietly as if; if he said it any louder than the whole world would hear him.

Tabby sighed and shook her head "don't stress about it mate, crap happens and sometimes there nothing you can do about it" she told him, making him nod his head in agreement "let's just enjoy the rest of today" tabby finished as they had both just looked up at the sky.

"Yeah... Yeah let's do that" Lincoln said as he felt his mood change a bit "someday... You will be brighter than the nighttime star's... Even brighter than the sun, tabby" he finished making tabby eye's widened as she wasn't expecting that

Tabby smiled and closed her eyes " _I hope if I do make it... You will be by my side Lincoln_ " tabby thought to herself as she felt her heart beat a bit faster at the thought of them as they had enjoyed each other presence

 **there we go, so look just a little side note. me and my friend had made a stupid little ps4 community called "loyal to the game" yeah it is a spin off to Ashe gang in overwatch, but anyway it is basically just a community for game reviews, making new friends, and just to hear about the latest news in anime, and anyone is welcome. that is all for now, like, comments, and see ya next time**


	34. chapter 32

Lincoln was walking back home, a smile on his face as he had enjoyed the time he had spent with tabby, he had stopped in front of the door as he had remembered that he needed to have a talk with his sister's.

Lincoln had walked in the house and saw his sisters watching TV together, he had walked and stopped in front of the TV, causing the girls to groan and tell him to get out the way "leave Ronnie Ann" Lincoln said making the room go quiet before Lola turned off the TV

"Ummm what did you just say" Lola said to make sure she heard Lincoln right while he had looked at them

"I want you all to quit messing with Ronnie Ann, especially you Lynn" Lincoln said as he looked at her

"But that-" Lynn started but Lincoln had cut her off

"I don't care!" Lincoln yelled making everyone jump, looking at him shocked "I don't care what she did anymore... And if you really want to help me, than listen to me and leave her anyone" he finished before he turned and walked away, going upstairs to his room so he could go to sleep.

The next few days everything had went by smoothly for Lincoln, no fights, no getting trouble in school, hanging out with tabby, Sam, and luna. Friday had finally came as there was a meeting, a day that had made all the performers nervous, because today was the judges cut. Only 16 act would make it and go to Royal wood theater.

Lincoln, tabby, Sam, and Luna was currently in the music store, spending time with xeno and zeno; Lincoln and tabby was sitting on the check out counter while Lincoln had playing the guitar a little bit, playing a simple song, while Sam and Luna was somewhere else.

"So tabby, I see your performance last week. It was amazing" xeno said as she gotten both Lincoln and tabby attention, tabby had smiled

"Thanks mate but I don't think I can make it all the way" tabby said making Lincoln and xeno look at her confused.

"Why do you say that" Lincoln asked as he had stopped playing, giving tabby his full attention.

Tabby shrugged "I don't know, it just a feeling I guess" she said as looked at him

"Well it just a feeling" xeno said as she looked at her "nothing is set in stone" she finished making tabby smile and nod before tabby had pulled out her phone to look at the time.

"It is about time me, Luna, and Sam got going" tabby said and left, leaving to go find Luna and Sam while leaving Lincoln with xeno.

"So cutie, how ya been" xeno said to Lincoln as she lean on the counter to look at him.

"I'm been fine, just be spending time with the girl's" Lincoln told her making her nod.

"I had noticed, everytime I see them I see you right with them" xeno smiled

"What can I say, I really like this place" Lincoln told her honestly, making xeno smile bigger before she started hugging Lincoln who had blushed a bit.

"You and the girls are my favorite" xeno said as she pulled back and ruffled up his hair, Lincoln had gotten off the counter.

"Heh thanks, I will be going for a bit so see ya later" Lincoln said as he put the guitar away before leaving.

Tabby, Sam, and Luna had met up with Danny and the rest of the band as they had walked to the movie theater since that is where the meeting was going to be held at and everyone had to be there. The group had went inside, noticing how many people there where, they had walked in the middle row and sat down.

A few minutes had passed before a judge came on stage, getting everyone attention "hello everyday, as you all know today are the judges cut, after today the 16 of you will be going to Royal woods theater with your acts, and if you don't make it then please leave and we are sorry but don't give up on your dreams, because we expect to see you again" she said making everyone look around "now we are going to call you up on stage a few at a time, so listen for your name's. Now let's get started" she finished and just like that the judges cut had begun.

Tabby, Sam, Luna, danny and the rest of the band had watched as people had went on stage and watched as some didn't get picked while some did, the whole thing was a roller coaster of emotions but mostly nervousness.

"Tabby, Danny group, and L please come up" one of the judges called out make their eye's widened.

"Best of luck tabby" Sam said to tabby as they stood up

"You too" tabby said back to them as they went up on the stage but noticed L didn't show up causing the judges and everyone else to look around.

"L your name had been called, please come up on stage or we will take it you had dropped out" one of the judges called out in the theater before the door opened and L had walked in "ah there you are, L come up on stage" the judge said and L had went up on stage and stood beside tabby.

"Now look, there are only 7 more spots remaining" the of the judges said as everyone was tense and it was a bit easier for L to hide it because of his mask but that didn't stop the feeling he had to throw up, the same could be said for tabby "we had a hard time deciding this but... All 3 of ya had made it, y'all going to to Royal wood theater" the judge said make Danny group cheer while they went to tabby and picked her up, and L had squat down grabbing his hood while pulling it down over his mask as he was shaking slightly before he stood up and left, while Danny group had continued to cheer with tabby but she had seen him leave.

After everything was said and done, there was 16 act's going to the semi-finals which would of been held at the Royal woods theater.

Sam, Luna, and tabby was looking for Lincoln as they had saw him leaning against a wall "hey Linc!" Luna called out while the 3 had walked to him and he had looked at them and waved.

Luna had saw that his eyes was slightly red and kinda puffy "have you been crying" she said asked making Lincoln eyes widened before he shook his head.

"No, I just have something in my eyes that was really annoying" Lincoln said make luna nod her head "so how was the meeting" he asked.

Luna smiled and hugged him "we are going to the Royal Woods theater!" Luna said making Lincoln smile and hug her back at the news.

"I knew y'all could do it without a problem, you guys and amazing" Lincoln said to them "it almost time to dinner to"

"Welp you know what that mean, to the car" Sam said as she and the rest went to the car, as Sam took everyone home

 **sorry for the late update, super tried but had to get this chapter out. don't really have much to say, mostly that if y'all want to than please show me tumblr some love. "** _kingdeku-queentoga"_ **I had posted 2 stories there, a muted love, and a fixed love. so watch out for them. that all for now. like, comment (cause I love them), and see ya next time**


	35. chapter 33

**hey everyone, so check it out this cheaper is shorter then normal, barely passing 1k words but I will explain why at the end, for now enjoy the story, also let see who can guess the song** **.**

Sam had dropped Luna and Lincoln at their home before driving off to take tabby home, the two had walked inside while everyone was watching TV, Luna had went into the living room and gotten everyone attention while Lincoln had went to the kitchen to get something to drink

"hey guys check it out! Me and my friends had tried out for a talent show at the mall a few weeks back and today we had gotten news that we would be performing at the Royal woods theater!" Luna said excited, making everyone eyes widened before they had started to cheered for her.

"I will order pizza!" Lori said making everyone cheer.

Lincoln had listened and smile as his heart was slamming against his ribcage as he wanted to tell them as well, but the fear of everyone knowing had made his throat close up, he had walked outside from the back door and sat down on the steps and he had laughed quietly to himself, a single tear had slowly fell from his face and he had immediately wipe it away before he had gotten up and walked to a large tree that was in the middle of the backyard, and laid under it.

Lincoln closed his eyes and simply listened, to the sounds around him, simply enjoying the sound of winds gently blowing as the tree leafs, and sounds of crickets chirping.

A small smile made itself on to his face, he heard the door opened "Lincoln?" He heard one of his sisters call out to him, making him sitting up and saw that it was luan "what are you doing out here, is something wrong" she asked as she went to him.

Lincoln had shook his head "no, nothing is wrong, I just wanted to find somewhere quiet to sit" Lincoln told her as luan had sat by him and nodded.

"I understand ya, linc" luan said quietly as the two set had set in silence.

A few minutes had slowly pass as the two had watched the clouds in the sky slowly drifted to wherever they was going, but luan couldn't shake the feel that something wasn't right but she couldn't place her finger on it.

Lori had opened the door "pizza here, better hurry up before everyone eat it all" she said making the two get up and quickly go inside so they had any hope to get some before everyone ate it all.

After a afternoon of celebration, movie watching, and game playing; everyone had went to they rooms to go to sleep as partying had took a lot out of them.

Lincoln had laid down on his bed and pulled out his mp3 player and started to listened to music while he closed his eyes, he had moved his head with the beat of the music as at the same time he had started to think about the next song he would have to do.

Lincoln yawned and closed his eyes "heh thinking while tried is never a good ideal" he said to himself as he had slowly went to sleep.

The house was finally quiet as everyone was sound asleep until sound of Lily crying had pieced though the house causing everyone to wake up, Lincoln had jumped off the bed and felled on the floor from shock, making him groaned and get up before going to his door and opened it, seeing his family piled around Lily and Lisa room, while Lily had continued to cry.

"What wrong with Lily" Lana asked as their parents had started to check every possible reason to why she was so upset but she was fine, Lily had continued to cry making everyone groan as they wanted to go back to sleep but couldn't, Lincoln had gently pushing himself into the room and saw his parents try everything they could to stop her from crying but nothing was working.

Lincoln walked up to them and took Lily out their arm's and walked to the door, making his sister's move so he could get out of the room easily while they had looked at him confused "Lincoln what you doing" his mom asked but he didn't say as he had went back to his room and closed the door.

"Let's see if this will work" Lincoln said quietly as Lily was still crying, he had gently started to move side to side as he had sung quietly so only Lily could hear

 _ **Hush, my baby, don't cry a peep**_ , _**The moon's in the sky**_ , _**Let's count the sheeeeeeeep**_.

 _ **1, 2, 3, 4**_ _**Hush-hush, shush, shhh, snore...**_ _ **Not wah, blaaaa, raaah, or roar**_.

 _ **1, 2, 3, 4**_ _**Hush-hush, shush, shhhh, snore**_.

 _ **1, 2, 3, 4...**_ _ **Sleep tight, not a sound, 'til morn.**_

Lincoln had finished singing as Lily was sound asleep in his arm's, Lincoln had went to the door and opened it where everyone was right there, trying to listen but couldn't hear anything "Lincoln what did you do?" His sister asked as everyone was looking at the sound asleep baby in his arm's before looking at him.

"Heh I didn't do anything... I guess she just wanted her brother to hold her" Lincoln said as he had gently gave her to their parents, who had took her and went to go place her back in her crib while his sisters had kept looking at him "it is late, I going back to sleep" Lincoln yawned and closed his door, going back to his bed and laid down with a small smile on his face.

 **I going to end it here, this chapter was kinda short that is because I gotten jump force the game the other day, plus I had been busy posting new fanfics, so that why this chapter is shorter than normal, also let's see who can get the song. like, comments, and see ya next chapter.**


	36. chapter 34 and special

**hey everyone what up, I don't really have much to say tbh but I will get to the point. this is a special chapter and I will tell you why at the end of the chapter, also I feel like we are slowly coming to a end of this fanfic, I actually don't know how much is left but we are getting close also let's test everyone memory and see who had remember the two twins, heh that is all for now, enjoy the story**.

Lincoln yawned as he woke up and stretched a bit, popping a few joints which earned a moan of satisfaction, he gotten up and made his way to the door but stopped as he heard his phone go off making him go to it and saw it was tabby, making him smile a bit and answer it.

"What up tabby" Lincoln asked as he yawned.

"Are you planning to go to the mall today" tabby asked as Lincoln thought about it

"Maybe? What up" Lincoln ask making him rise a brow.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you was" tabby asked before hanging up, confusing Lincoln a bit.

Lincoln had gotten dressed, wearing something a bit different then normal, he wore a pair of black jeans and a red shirt with a skull on it, he walked out his room and was immediately met with a soccer ball to the stomach, making him drop to the ground rolling around holding his stomach.

"Lincoln!" Lynn yelled and ran to him, getting next to him as he tried to find some air as all the air he had was knocked out of him "deep breaths bro, come on deep breaths" Lynn said as Lincoln had did as told after a minute or two he had finally found some air.

Lynn helped Lincoln up and back into his room and onto his bed as Lincoln had held his stomach "stay here for a bit until you know you can walk again" Lynn and Lincoln had nodded "sorry about that bro, I was trying to practice" she said making Lincoln nod, she noticed the change in outfits but didn't asked about it since she knew someone else would.

Lincoln laid on his bed holding his stomach as the pain was very slowly fading away, he slowly started to moved around as a few minutes had slowly passed before he gotten off the bed, he sighed and stretched a bit "well it doesn't hurt anymore" he said quietly and walked out of his room.

Lincoln walked downstairs where he heard his sister's talking about something but he wasn't really listening, he walked to the kitchen and went to go make himself a sandwich "hey bro" he heard and looked back and saw Luna "whoa, I'm digging the new look, you definitely looked like a rocker" Luna said as she looked at him up and down.

"Thanks" Lincoln said with a smile as he had guess he did seem like a rocker like Luna, he had went back to making his sandwich "again, congratulations on making it to the the semi-finals" he told her.

Luna smiled and went to Lincoln, hugging him from behind "thanks bro" she said as she pulled back and ruffled up his hair before walking away.

Lincoln had fixed his hair before finishing his sandwich before going into the living and started to eat his sandwich while his sisters had looked at him, looking at his clothes "what with the new clothes" Lola asked as Lincoln had looked at his sisters.

"Yeah this is a completely 180 from your normal clothes" Lori said

"You had finally joined the dark side with me" Lucy smiled as it seem he was finally coming to the dark side

"No I didn't" he told her before looking at the rest of his sister's "I just wanted to try a new style, it is no big deal" he told them as Lucy had said sigh instead of actually sighing.

Lincoln had finished his sandwich while the doorbell rang, he looked around and saw his sisters looking at him "you are closer to the door" Lola said making he groan and get up to get it.

Lincoln opened the door and saw Sam and tabby, they looked at him "whoa Lincoln, love the new look" tabby smiled, making him smile as well

"Thanks, I wanted to try a new look" Lincoln told them making them nod.

"Well I like this style" Sam said along with tabby who had nodded in agreement "is Luna ready to go" she asked making him nod.

"Hey Luna come on before we leave you" tabby called out as she turned and walked away, Lincoln had followed behind her while Sam waited for Luna.

Luna had walked out, closing the door behind her "heh hey Sam, what we go plan for today" she asked as her and Sam walked to the car.

"Heh just going to have fun and party a bit just to congratulate ourselves for making it into the Royal woods theater" Sam told her making Luna smile and nod as the 2 had gotten into the car with Lincoln and tabby already in the back.

The 4 had drove to the mall before getting out and walked inside where Danny and the rest of the band had met up with the others "look like the gang is all here" Danny said as he looked at Lincoln and nodded in approval before they all had went to the music store.

Once there xeno and Zeno had ran to them and hugged everyone "you guys was amazing!" They said excited.

"We will be even more amazing at the Royal woods theater next week" daddy said making making they eyes widened before they had cheered, making everyone in the store look at them to see what was going on

Xeno had walked on stage the stage and grabbed the mic getting everyone attention "everyone listen up, our very own group of friends are going to be performing at the Royal woods theater's" she said making everyone cheer for them "so let's help them win by showing our love and support" she finished making everyone cheer and clap for the group who had smiled and started to talk to some of the people who had walked up to them and started up a conversation.

Soon everything had calmed down as everyone had went to their own little area as Lincoln was sitting on the counter talking to xeno "so you still won't say your real name" Lincoln asked as she shook her head.

"Nope also you should wear more red and black, it is fitting" xeno said as Lincoln nodded.

"Okay... Nikki" Lincoln said making xeno look at him confused "I want to call you Nikki, it seem fitting" he said making her smile and nod.

"What about my sister" Nikki asked him

"angela" Lincoln said making her smile and nod.

"Nice name's, I will be sure to tell her that" Nikki smiled as Lincoln nodded before he got up and left the store.

"Hey xeno have you seen Lincoln" tabby asked Nikki who had nodded.

"Yeah, he had just walked out without saying why but I sure he will be back in a bit" Nikki aka xeno said making tabby nod wondering where he could of went.

"Well well well look who it is" Nikki said quietly as L had walked into the store, making tabby look at him, wondering what he was doing.

L walked up to the counter looking at Nikki "I need to talk to you and your sister" he told her getting straight to the point, making her and tabby look at him.

Nikki had straightened up and walked from the counter, going to her sister who was currently playing with Sam, Danny, and Luna, telling her what was going on making them look and saw that he was waiting for them.

"Lincoln what are you doing" tabby said quiet as he had looked at her

"I will explain in a bit" L told her before Nikki and angela had walked up to him.

"You wanted to talk, fine. What up" angela asked told him.

"In private" L told them making them look at each other before they nodded and escorted him behind the counter to where their office was located and opened the door for him to go in "tabby come with me" he said making them confused but didn't say anything as tabby had went behind the counter and the both of them had went in before Nikki and angela had followed behind them, closing the door behind them so no one would hear them.

The twins office was pretty big as there was 2 desks on each wall facing each other, a couch in front of a TV that was attached to the wall, and a refrigerator in a corner.

Nikki and angela had gotten in front of the 2 looking at them but mostly L "what do you want" Nikki asked while angela had stepped up to them

"And don't think for a second we don't know who you are" angela said told him "our friends had told us about you, how you told them they should just give up their dreams and how you call them clowns" she said bitterly.

"...I need your help in talent show" L said making the 3 of them look at him in shock before the twins had shook their head's, getting serious

"Who do you think you are" Nikki said as she glared at him "first you insult our friends in front of there face now you have the nerve to ask for our help in the talent show, if I had half a mind I would kick your ass up and down in this room" she said loudly.

"Xeno wait you don't understand" tabby started but L had held a hand out making her stop.

L sighed "you are right, I don't deserve to ask for anything but I wouldn't ask if I didn't need it... As for who I am" he said as grabbed his hood but tabby had stop him by grabbing his arm.

"Wait! L are you sure about this..." Tabby ask him and he had nodded, tabby had slowly nodded while letting go of him as the twins was confused.

They had watched as L had pulled off his hood and their eyes widened as they had saw his white hair and there was only one people they knew with white hair "no no no no no" angela said as she had watched him grab his mask and slowly pulled it off.

The twins had looked at Lincoln with wide eyes as they couldn't believe it, Nikki had grabbed her head and sat down as if her whole world had just been turned upside down while angela had slowly started to pace the room "t-this got to be a joke" she said quietly while Lincoln sighed and pulled out his phone, going to his messages before pressing something then give it to angela who had took it to Nikki so they could both see it, it was the message saying that he had passed audition along with a his audition number and link for QA.

"L-lincoln... You are L" they both said together while looking at Lincoln who had nodded.

"Surprises" Lincoln said quietly giving a faint smile as he knew there would be a lot of explaining to do

 **there we go, I ending it here heh a lot is going on in the story but now for the special surprise, so some of you know that I been talking about making a new au and how I will make it official once I get the story started well for everyone reading this, you will get a preview for it, also if the story seem the same as another Arthur story than I swear it is just weird luck because I don't want to be in trouble for copying someone else work, I hope I not somehow copying a story, if it seem like it then please tell me and I will change some stuff around. now here goes the** **preview**.

 _ **au test**_

Metroid sat on top of a branch in the park, eating a apple as he looked around wondering what to do with his free time at the moment, his eyes widened as he saw a certain girl hero in yellow and black spandex with a yellow mask on walking around, he smirked and took on last bite of his apple before he threw it at her "think fast, clown" he called out making her quickly turn her head but she was hit in the head with the apple.

The girl held her forehead as she let out a quiet groan and looked up to see the boy in black spiked combat boots, black spiked pants, a red and black shirt, and a black skull mask with glowing red eyes as it had covered his whole head "metroid... you freak" she growled quietly while he had laughed at her.

"Well if it isn't the not so funny clown, what was your name again" metroid said as he jumped down from the branch and landed on his feet.

"My name is top deck, you ugly edgelord" top deck said as she gotten into a defense stance.

metroid laughed he looked at her as he pointed to the left, top deck had quickly left the to left, expecting a attack but nothing was there, she had quickly looked back at metroid only for something hard to slam into her face making her cry out as she was sent flying.

Top deck was slammed into a tree before she had drop to the ground, she had looked up and saw a fist mades out of a nearby bench while metroid laughed at her "my bad, I meant to point to the right, I always get them confused" he laughed as he made the fist attack again, top deck had quickly jumped out of the way before she had held out her hand and made a bow out of a soft glowing light and quickly pulled back the string before shooting out 4 arrows at him.

metroid quickly dodge out of the way as the arrows where scattered around while he had looked at her "are you sure your name isn't clown because you and your aim are a joke" he laughed while top deck had just smirked as a small beam of light had came from the 4 arrow and quickly wrapped around metroid body, trapping him so he couldn't move

"Heh got ya" top deck said proudly as she had walked up to the struggling metroid

 **there we go, that is all for now. I hope y'all like it but I need help, I need names and powers for everyone because I was struggling with thinking of a good name along with a good power just for these 2 but yeah, that is all. like, comment (cause I want to read them), and see ya next chapter**


	37. chapter 35

**hey everyone, I am kind of rushing this chapter because I didn't have time to write a lot longer one because I had to make a 4 page essay for 2 of my classes so that had kept me busy, but look I wanted to fixed a mistake I made a few chapters back, in chapter 33 to be exact. I didn't say that name of the song or shout out the people who was able to get the song right. the song was from** _knd_ **I don't think it have a real name, but addy had sang it to some evil babies to put them to sleep lol, if you was able to get the song then I'm glad there some old soul's in here heh, but that is enough talking, enjoy**.

Nikki and angela had stared at Lincoln in shock as they had slowly started to calm down while trying to wrap their mind around this "so Lincoln is L" Nikki said quietly which earn and nod from her twin.

"That mean you are a rocker" angela said to Lincoln who had nodded as Lincoln and tabby could clearly see the mix emotions running though their head's.

After a few minutes of processing everything Nikki and angela looked at Lincoln "now hold up, something don't make sense" angela started "if you are really L why didn't you say all the stuff to Luna and the other's" she asked him making Lincoln sigh as he wanted to forget

"He did it because this is his right of passage as a rocker" tabby said making the twins look at her "every rocker had to do something or prove themselves in someway, and to Lincoln that is going against Luna and the other with everything they have to throw at him with no regret, that is his passage as a rocker" tabby finished making the two look at Lincoln as they had started to think about their own experience growing up.

Nikki and Angela sighed and nodded as they understood what he was going through but didn't liked how he had started it but they knew he would make it up to them "we understand" they said together.

"But I don't think we can't help you because everyone will think we want to go against them, plus we have a store to run" Angela told him.

"I just need you two for my next two song plus just do what I do and wear an costume" Lincoln told them making them look at each other and sigh.

"Lincoln this is a lot to take in in one day, we need time to take about everything" Nikki told him nod in understanding.

Lincoln sighed "I understand but please let me know by Wednesday because I need to know if I need to change my song or not, also I'm glad I was able to tell you two my secret" he smiled happily at them.

"...I-I'm happy to know we have another rocker in our family of friends" Angela said making Lincoln smile and nod before he started to put his mask back on.

"Also please don't tell anyone about me, I will tell everyone when I am ready" Lincoln told them making them nod in understanding.

"You got it, kid. We promise" they told him making him nod before he put his hood on and left leaving tabby alone with the twins who had some questions of their own they wanted to ask her.

L was walked out of the store and started to go and change his clothes back to his normal clothes as he had started to think about the twins and what they might say, he was deep in thought to the point he didn't wasn't paying attention to where he was going before bumping into someone making the both of them off.

L had slowly pushed himself up to his feet "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" he said as he looked and saw that he had bumped into a guy around his age and L couldn't shake he feeling he had seen this person somewhere but couldn't think of where.

"It is okay..." The boy as he stood up and looked at him "you are that rocker, L?" He asked making L nod his head "your music is awesome, goodluck in the contest"

"Thanks, that mean a lot to hear that" L told him, not able to shake the feeling of wanting to punch him in his face for some reason.

"bebé" a voice called out in Spanish making the two look at who had called one of them out.

L eyes widened as he saw Ronnie Ann run up to them, getting by the guy side and grabbed the guy hand while he had smiled back at her.

"Hey bae, look at who I ran into" the guy smile and Ronnie Ann had looked at L who was looking back at her.

"L it cool to meet ya, I hope ya win" Ronnie Ann smiled and L had nodded his head.

"I sorry but I have to go, I can't be late for a meeting I have with the judges" L said as he had walked away, squeezing his fist tightly as it all made sense now

 **I'm ending it here, like I said last time we are almost coming to a end, so I hope everyone continue to support me and this fanfic until the end, thanks. like, comment, and see ya next time**


	38. chapter 36

**what up everyone, so look this chapter is short, barely pushing 1k. I'm sorry but idk why but today I felt really spent (if you don't know what I mean, then it just mean I was super tired). well check it out, I have a lot to say today tbh but I will explain at the end**.

Tabby walked around the mall and tried to find Lincoln as she had started to call his phone but for some reason he wasn't picking up, which made her a bit worry since it wasn't that long since he had left not that long ago.

Tabby sighed and called him again "hello" Lincoln answer making tabby jump a bit since she was expecting for it to go to voice mail.

"Hey Lincoln, where are you. I been trying to find you for awhile now" tabby asked him.

"I am on the way back, I just had to do something. Go back to the shop and wait for me, I won't be that long" Lincoln told her making her stop.

"Are you okay mate?" Tabby asked as Lincoln didn't sound like himself.

"Yeah, I fine" Lincoln told her before he hung up making her look at her phone confused but went back to the store, waiting for Lincoln.

After a few minutes Lincoln had finally arrived at the store and went over to tabby "yo" he said simply making her look at him.

"Where you go" tabby asked but Lincoln shook his head, refusing to tell her making her sighed and nod "anyway, it is time to go, Sam and Luna want to go somewhere else to go to celebrate" she said making Lincoln nod, just then Sam and Luna came up to them.

"Y'all ready to go" Sam asked making the 2 nod "alright cool, well let's just say bye to the twins then we can get going" she smiled as they made their way to the back to the check out where the twins was.

"Hey y'all we are leaving" Luna called out making them look at them and wave.

"Alright bye, be safe" they said as they had shared a quick glance at Lincoln who looked back at them but the twins had quickly looked back at Luna and sam.

"well come on, time to go" Sam said as they had nodded and they had left the store, going to the car.

"So where we going now" Lincoln asked anyone.

"You will see little bro" Luna smile as everyone gotten into Sam car and once inside the car, tabby had moved over and laid her head on Lincoln shoulder, making him look at her.

"Tabby, what are yo-" Lincoln started but tabby had cut him off.

"I proud of you, Lincoln" tabby said with a small smile, Lincoln had looked at her but just smile and wrapped a arm around her shoulder.

"It all thanks to you" Lincoln smiled making the both of them blush a bit but smile none the less.

Sam had drove until she had stopped on the side of the street "here we go" she called out making Lincoln and tabby look around and saw that they was at gus games and grub, making Lincoln and tabby cheer happily.

"gus games and grub" Lincoln and tabby smiled as they both gotten out and ran inside, there was a small amount of people, hardly 7 since it was a slow day for them

"Can't play without money" Luna called out as her and sam had followed the two inside the building.

Once inside, Luna and Sam had paid for enough tokens for tabby and Lincoln to play for awhile while they had sat down at a table and chatted.

"Are you ready to lose again" tabby smirked as she went to the DDR game, getting on the second Player platform.

"Lose? In case you forgot I had gotten the high score last time" Lincoln counter as he followed her, getting on the first playing platform.

"Heh why don't you put your feet where your mouth is" tabby said as she put a coin in.

"Back at ya" Lincoln smirked as he put a coin in, both picking the hardest song which was a song called **stamp on the ground** by italobrothers, the two had perform in perfect sync with each other and with the button that came up on the screen, the two was so focus on dancing, they didn't noticed that everyone was watching them in awe, slowly the song came to a end and the two panted, looking at the screen to see who had won.

Everyone had watched, wondering who had won since they had started to talked among themselves, voicing their thought about who won.

The screen had started to speak "the winner is... Player 2" it said making tabby jump while Lincoln had shook his head and lean against the railing, smiling all the same and everyone had small chuckles as they had went back to doing whatever they was doing.

"GG tabby" Lincoln smiled at her, making her smile back.

"Yeah GG, you almost won if it wouldn't of had been for those 2 mess up's" tabby said making him nod since he knew she was right about that.

The 2 had went to the booth with Sam and Luna as the two teen's had rub the kid's head "yo you two was amazing!" Luna said making the two smile, just before a pizza was place in front of everyone, making them smile happily.

"Thank you" everyone said to the waiter and immediately started to dig in

 **ugh I going to stop it here, I sorry because this is not my best and I know it isn't, I just tired today but check it out. if you follow me then you know that I have been busy this pass 2 week's. I had updated 2 stories and I posted 2 new fanfics, I will list then real quick**.

 **updated.**

Lincoln darkness.

no second chance.

 **new.**

leni new pet.

the mafia house.

 **and check it out** "the mafia house" **is a new au I made so please go show it some love** **and support, but that is pretty much all I have to say so. like, comment, and see ya later**


	39. chapter 37

**heh hey everyone, yes it is a early updated your eyes are not playing tricks on you. heh I just thought I try something new so my bad about that horrible beginning, ok so look, I'm posting this chapter today so that way, I can enjoy my birthday this weekend, without having to stress about it. so I hope everyone enjoy it**.

Lincoln and tabby was both at the counter, talking to about the upcoming Friday and what song they would do while Lincoln had kept quiet about his song making tabby playful punch him in the shoulder before she had sighed.

"Lincoln... I'm proud if you mate" tabby smiled making Lincoln look at her.

"Heh I already told you it was all thanks to you" Lincoln smiled honestly making tabby chuckle and shake her head "I been meaning to ask you, how did you family react to you telling them you will be performing at the Royal woods theater" he asked making tabby sigh a bit sad

"Ma and pops was happy for me..." Tabby said with my small smiled making Lincoln worry.

"And... your brother" Lincoln asked her.

Tabby took a deep breath and sigh "he... He told me I was a complete idiot for even trying and wasting everyone's time with the crap I call music... And he said I was stupid for wanting to be something so dumb" she said as tear had slide down her face.

Lincoln blood immediately started to boiled as he gotten up and storm out, squeezing his fist to point his knuckles was white, tabby had quickly gotten up and followed him "Lincoln where are you going" tabby called out to him only to be ignored.

Tabby had grabbed his arm to try and stop him but he had pulled it away as he had continued to walk, tabby had looked around wondering where he was going at first but soon noticed some places that she would pass by when walking home, making her eyes widened.

"Lincoln please stop, you don't have to do this" tabby begged him but he had ignored her.

Lincoln had stopped in front of tabby house door, banging on the door as hard as he could while tabby was behind him trying to talk him out of it, it had fell upon deaf ears as Lincoln bang on the door again.

The door opened and tabby brother had came out, looking down at Lincoln annoyed "what the hell ar-" he started but Lincoln had cut him off.

"Shut the hell up and tell tabby you are sorry" Lincoln demanded, glaring up at him, shocking them both while tabby brother had glared back at him.

"Look here you white hair freak, you better take your ass back to wherever you came from" tabby brother said forcefully.

"She told me how you said her dream was stupid" Lincoln growled "you made her cry so tell her you are sorry!" He yelled at him.

Tabby brother growled and turn around, trying to close the door on Lincoln face but Lincoln had quickly put his foot in between the door, stopping it from closing "get back here, you not leaving until you tell her you are sorry" Lincoln told him.

Tabby brother opened the door all the way before he grabbed Lincoln by his collar, rising him off the ground, bring him face to face with him, tabby had watched scared as she ran inside to get her parents, Leaving a enraged Lincoln with a just as mad brother.

Lincoln grabbed onto tabby brother arm's, digging his nails into his wrist as he didn't try to get free but instead used this to be as the same height as him "tell tabby you are sorry" Lincoln told him.

"The hell I will, I shouldn't apologize for a damn thing. Now get the hell lost" tabby brother told him making Lincoln dig his nail into his wrist deeper, slowly drawing blood.

"Joseph put him down immediately!" Tabby dad yelled at his son as tabby had came back with her mom and dad

Joseph growled and let Lincoln go with a push, making him drop to the ground roughly while tabby had ran to Lincoln but Lincoln had forced himself up "tell her you are sorry! A brother is supposed to help his sister reach her dream!" He said as he walked back up to face him "all because you are nothing but a failure who couldn't reach his own dream, don't mean tabby will be the same!" Lincoln yelled at him.

Joseph growled and in a flash, he had slammed his fist deep into Lincoln stomach making Lincoln fold up, holding his stomach while tabby dad had pushed Joseph against the door frame to restrained him.

"Lincoln!" Tabby yelled as she went to him, crying.

Lincoln held his stomach as he turned towards the railing and threw up everything he ate within the last hour, he had slowly wiped his mouth and forced himself up, looking back at Joseph "t-tell her y-you are sorry" he demanded weakly while tabby family had looked at him before Lincoln had drop to the ground, unconscious.

Lincoln slowly opened his eyes, noticing the he was in his room as he wonder what happened, he placed his hand on his stomach and he hissed in pain, making him remember what happened, he sat up and looked outside noticing it was dark outside.

Lincoln pushed himself off his bed before he raised his shirt and saw a purple bruise on his stomach, he shook his head and left his room making his way to Luna and luan room, once here he had knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened and Luna had saw Lincoln making her eyes widened "Lincoln you are up!" She said shocked.

"What happened?" Lincoln asked her.

"Tabby told me and Sam what happened between you and her brother and how he had hit you! Lincoln what was you thinking, things could of had gotten worse than him punching you" Luna told him making Lincoln look down.

"I... I don't care" Lincoln said looking up at her "I couldn't of had done nothing while her brother had discarded her dream, not caring about how she had felt" he explain making Luna sigh softly, while a small smile formed as she had gotten down and hugged him.

"Lincoln you are to nice for your own good, I swear" Luna said honestly as she pulled back and rub his head "but promise me you won't do anything like that again" she said as she pulled back and looked at him seriously.

Lincoln sighed and nodded his head "okay, I promise" he said making her smile and nod.

"I sure tabby would be glad to know you are okay, you should call her in the morning cause I think it to late to call her now" she said making Lincoln nod while he had walked away, Luna closed the door so she could go to sleep.

Lincoln went to the bathroom and brush his teeth since he had remember he had threw up, once he was done, he had went back to his room and laid down but he had grabbed his phone, turning it on he saw that there was a couple of missed calls from Luna and tabby.

Lincoln had sent a message to tabby telling her that he was okay before he had pulled his shirt off and went to sleep, trying not to turn on his stomach since it had still hurted

 **there we go, I'm stopping this chapter right here, I hope it was okay. I hope you guys had checked out my latest fanfic**

"bad little boy" **because tbh I had fun writing it, anyway I'm about to sign off. like, comment, and see ya next fanfic**


	40. chapter 38

**what up everyone, here is an small update, I hope y'all enjoying this story so far, also I have a small message about the "haters" that me and a few others people had noticed that this fanfic is getting and I will explain at the end. if you want to read the message or "rant" to some people, then go ahead and if not then that is just as** **fine**.

Lincoln woke up with a groan as he felt really tried for some reason, he looked at his phone and saw it was just about time for him to get ready for school, he yawned and went to his closet to get dress before grabbing his school stuff then left, walking to school.

Lincoln walked along the sidewalk while sending a good morning message to tabby before he started to listen to music, putting his phone away in his pocket, he let out a another yawn and tried to stay awake as he walked, he definitely know he would have to bite the bullet and sleep in class.

Lincoln walked into school, going straight to his locker since he saw no real point in trying to talk to anyone because he was to tried, once he was at his locker he had opened it, putting his stuff away, and headed straight to class.

Lincoln sat at his desk and laid his head down on the table with his headphones still in his ear, he yawned and closed his eye's slowly going to sleep.

"Lincoln... Lincoln..." A voice called out making Lincoln mumble something at he slowly started to listen "LINCOLN LOUD" a voice yelled making Lincoln yell and jump, making him fall off out his seat.

The class had started to laugh at Lincoln as he had looked up and saw Mrs. Johnson looking in front of him, a annoyed look on her face "Mr. Loud can you tell me why you are sleep in my class?" She asked making Lincoln smile sleepy.

"I'm not sleeping, I just making mental notes so I don't forget anything" Lincoln said making the class laugh while Mrs. Johnson didn't look to happy, making Lincoln sigh in defeat.

"Well then Lincoln, why didn't you just tell me because I know another great way for you to remember everything" Mrs Johnson started with fake joy in her voice "you get to stay after school and erases the black boards" she said making Lincoln sigh.

"Dang it" Lincoln said as he gotten up and back into his seat while everyone had laughed quietly, Mrs. Johnson had went back to the front of the class and went on with the lesson, keeping an eye on Lincoln, making him answer a few questions.

The bell had finally rang and everyone had left for lunch, Lincoln had pass the lunch area and went straight to the music room with a small smile on his face, happy to see tabby.

Lincoln had walked into the band room and saw tabby, sitting down at the piano poking a few keys "tabby" Lincoln called out making tabby jump and look at him with wide eye's.

"Lincoln!" Tabby said as she quickly gotten up and ran to Lincoln, hugging him tightly, shocking him but he had hugged her back "I'm so sorry for what happened! Are you OK!" She said him worried as she pull back to look at him, he could see the worry in her eye's.

"I'm find tabby" Lincoln smiled at her "when you live with 10 girls who fight about everything, you learn how to take a few hits" he told him making her calm down a little bit but not a lot.

"Lincoln I'm so sorry for my brother, he got a short temper and h-" tabby started but Lincoln had cut her off.

"Did he tell you sorry" Lincoln ask making tabby look at him and sighed.

She had nodded slowly "yes, he did tell me sorry" she said making Lincoln smile and nod.

"Than that all that matter" Lincoln smile making tabby look at him, not understand how his mind worked.

Lincoln went over and grabbed a guitar and sat down, plucking at the cords while tabby had looked at him before she sighed with a small smile and sat down to listen, as Lincoln had started to play a song.

"Do you have anything plan for after school" tabby asked Lincoln.

"No I don't wait... Dang it, I got to clean the black board after school for sleeping in class" Lincoln said as he stopped playing.

Tabby had chuckled a bit "I will help ya mate" she said making Lincoln smile while she had took the guitar form him and started to play it.

The bell had rang making the two look at each other "heh guess I will see ya after school" tabby said making Lincoln smile, nodding his head.

"Alright cool, see ya then" Lincoln said as they had both had left, going to their classes.

After a few boring classes, school was finally over but Lincoln had to go to Mrs. Johnson class to start cleaning the board, he walked in and simply gotten started in cleaning it, getting a headstart for when tabby had show up.

After a few minutes tabby had shown up, knocking on the door "hey mate, need a hand" she asked as she walked in, grabbing an eraser and started to help Lincoln.

"Thanks tabby, I really appreciate the hand" Lincoln told her while she shook her head.

"No need to thank me Lincoln, it the least I could do" tabby told him as the two had kept working, after 6 minutes of erasing and coughing from clouds of smoke from the easrer, they was finally done.

The two had walked out of the school, talking to each other about the upcoming events "sooo you still won't tell me what song you going to do" tabby asked Lincoln as they stopped in front of the school, which didn't have that many kids around.

Lincoln chuckled softly and shook his head "nah, you will just have to see like everyone else" he said making tabby groan.

"Come on, that is soooo unfair" tabby groan playfully making Lincoln play along

"Well then, why don't you tell me what song you are doing?" Lincoln asked making tabby look at him with a coy smile

"I can't, you will have to see like everyone else" tabby said making Lincoln laugh before tabby had started to laugh as well.

"I guess it to late to go to the mall today" Lincoln said as he had stopped laughed.

Tabby had shrugged a bit "no really but... Cleaning the board took a bit longer then we thought, and I sure the girls had went without us" tabby said making Lincoln nod in agreement.

"My bad, I didn't know it would of had took that long" Lincoln told her, making her shake her head.

"No need to be sorry mate, I sure you would of had done the same for me" tabby smile making Lincoln nod in agreement "but I guess it about time, we went home, see ya tomorrow" she finished as the two of them had nodded

"Yeah, I will message you later" Lincoln told her making her smile and nod before the two had went their separate ways, both heading home.

 **I'm stopping it here, I did say it was going to be short but** **anyway I going to talk about the "haters" me and a few others had noticed, so this is your chance to leave now if you don't want to read about it**.

 **okay so look last week, I noticed some "hate" comments from some ronniecoln fans** **or _a ronniecoln fan_** , **now** **here the** **thing if you look at the comments for any fanfic and if a name is blue then that mean that's that is a fanfic account but if the name is black then that mean the comment is from a guest, and ALL of the ronniecoln comments are from "guest"**. **I honestly feel like the comments are coming from 1 or 2 people who are just hiding behind the "guest" name, and if you don't have a fanfic account then you probably don't know this but I can disable the guest comments only people with accounts can comment, but I not going to screw over all the fans for this fanfic all because a few people are being stupid, because that not fair to anyone. tbh I can't see these comments as "hate" comments and I seen real hate because I am a loudcest shipper so I seen real hate vs fake hate, I can only see these idiots as trolls that desperately want attention, attention that I not going to give them. because in chapter 1, I literally say " _I don't ship Lincoln x Ronnie Ann_ " at the end of the fanfic and just to backdoor that in chapter 2, I say this is a Lincoln x tabby fanfic but yet here there idiots are reading 37 chapters of ****tabbycoln. so for all the fans of this fanfic then please keep enjoying the fanfic because you are awesome as always and for the _troll_ or _trolls_ just stop it because you are just wasting everyone time. I ranted on long enough on this matter so that is all. if you made it this far than you are a champion, even if you didn't read all of this you are still a champion. but that is enough for now, see ya in 2 weeks as always. **

**also I didn't know I had wrote some much, so my bad about that, I sorry**


	41. chapter 39

**okay** **everyone so check it out, I want to say a huge thank you but I will explain why at the end but in the mean time, enjoy the story**.

Lincoln walked up his porch steps as he could already hear the yelling and fighting going on inside, he smiled a bit and shook his head before opening the door, Lola ran pass Lincoln screaming as Lana had chase her with worms and lizards coming out of her clothes "they are friendly!" Lana yelled at her as Lola had continue to run away.

Lincoln had watch confused as he could only guess what was going on with those two, the sould of someone clearly clearing their throat to get his attention made him turn and look down to see the prodigy of the family, Lisa standing in front of him "hello, elder brother. I would like to thank you for letting me run tests on you, so as a thank you. I would like for you to have this" she asked as she held a wrapped lollipop to him.

"...what did you do to it, Lisa" Lincoln asked as a slow broken smile spread across her face.

"What ever do you mean dear brother" Lisa said making Lincoln take it from her and opened it, at first look it was just a normal red lollipop but knowing Lisa...

Lola ran pass Lincoln screaming while Lana had chased her, Lincoln had quickly grabbed his tomboy sister, stopping her "hey what you doing!" Lana yelled at Lincoln but he had just pushed the piece of candy in her mouth, and waiting a few seconds.

Lana had suddenly turned blue making Lincoln eyes widened while Lisa had looked nonchalant about it as she pulled out a note book and made notes "Lisa chase her back" Lincoln told her as she fixed her glasses.

"Worry not dear brother, I am working on a cure" Lisa told him

"How long will it take" Lincoln asked her while Lana was looked at her arm's with a smile.

Lisa had thought about it for a moment "1 week" she said making Lincoln eyes widened before he shook his head.

"No, you have until tonight" Lincoln told her making her turn and grabbed Lana and pulled her upstairs, to her and Lily room so she could run some test on Lana.

"Hey Lana, I hope you don't feel to BLUE about this" luan said and laughed at her own pun, making the others groan.

Lincoln had pulled out his phone to look at the time "3 minutes" he said quietly as he shook his head before he went upstairs to his room, getting on his bed while he sighed and closed his eye's and just stayed there.

Lincoln woke up and yawned as he pulled out his phone seeing that it was 8 PM "when did i go to sleep" he question himself as everything was a blur, he shook his head and sent tabby a message before he laid back down, thinking about what would happen if the twins didn't help him.

Lincoln sighed and started to listened to his music, his eyes widened as he suddenly remembered his blue sister, he gotten up and went to Lisa and Lily room to see Lana was still blue "why is she still blue, Lisa" Lincoln asked her making her fixed her glasses.

"Worry not dear older sibling, I had justed finished the cure" Lisa said as she pulled grabbed a small glass bottle filled with clear liquid, handing it to Lana "drink this" she said and Lana had listen and drinked the stuff in the bottle.

Lana had finished and everyone had waited for anything to happen, Lincoln was just about to say something but Lana had suddenly turned back to normal, making Lincoln and Lana smile in relief while Lisa had went to her note and wrote in it.

"Lisa you already know mom don't want you to use us as test subjects" Lincoln told Lisa as she had nodded but Lincoln knew that she was barely listening.

Lisa had shoot away an annoying fly that was flying by her ear "annoying Diptera" she mumbled as Lana had looked at the fly flying around before her tongue had shot out of her mouth and caught the fly, her tongue had went back in her mouth as she ate the fly.

Lincoln, Lana, and Lisa eyes had widen at what they had watched. Lincoln watched in horror and shock, Lana was shocked, and Lisa had watched in amazement.

"Lisa what happened!" Lincoln asked his sister as she had went to Lana and started to examined the inside of her mouth

"It seems... My math of amphibian DNA I had used was off a little bit" Lisa said simply as she went back to her note book and started to write some stuff while Lincoln had looked at her, stressed beyond words and Lana was laughing, taking about all the cool stuff she could do.

"Lisa..." Lincoln said as Lisa had fixed her glasses.

"I know, I will get to work" Lisa said as she went to work, Lincoln had left going to his room, pulling out his phone so he could talk to tabby which had brought a small smile to his face.

Lincoln and tabby had stayed up talking to each other, not about anything important my random stuff but it was the random that had made them laugh, while Lincoln was telling her about his crazy family, tabby was telling him about some crazy ideas and dreams she had not that long ago.

The two had continued to talk to each other until it was 1AM in the morning and they had both agree to talk more tomorrow, they had both said good night and went to sleep.

A few hours had passed and Lincoln had woke up and gotten ready for school, he left with little noticed while he forgot to check on Lana.

After a slow and boring day school was finally over, Lincoln and tabby waited outside as they had waited for Sam and Luna to pull up so they could go to the mall.

"There they are" tabby said as she had saw them pull up to the school, the two had hurry up and went to the car "hey mates" tabby said as her and Lincoln gotten into the car.

"Hey guy's" Luna smiled as Sam had drove to the mall, playing some rock music which tabby had started to sing along while Lincoln had just listened.

Sam had pulled up to the mall and everyone gotten out of the car, walking inside of the mall and going to the music store.

The group had walked into the store and saw that there wasn't that many people was there, so the twins had a bit of freedom so they was playing around with a few of the instruments, the group had went their spread away as Lincoln and tabby had went up to the closest twin which was Nikki "hey Nikki" Lincoln said to her, making her stop playing and looked at the two.

"Oh hey... Let's talk Lincoln" Nikki said as she had lead the two into their office while she had went to go get her twin, leaving the two alone for a bit.

"Are you nervous" tabby asked making Lincoln sigh and nod.

"Yeah, they are important for the next two song but if they don't get agree to help then I'm sure I can make it work by myself" Lincoln told her making tabby walk over to him and rub his back.

"Everything will be okay and will work out in the end" tabby had told him, making him look at her and smiled.

"Yeah, I hope you are right" Lincoln said with a sight smile before the twins had came into the room, looking at him, making him gulp quietly.

"Lincoln after thinking it over we had decided... We will help you" Angela said making Lincoln and tabby eyes widened at the news.

 **I'm going to end it here. OK so look the last update when I had wrote that rant about the 2 trolls, I had gotten so much love and support from everyone and I wanted to say talk you all so much because it had made my day to see so many people supporting me and this fanfic. now look the next part is not a rant but an add on to the thank you but it is long so if you want to read then go** **ahead, if not then like, comment, and see ya next time.**

 **now look I don't really like shouting people out unless they really help me out because I feel like if I shout someone out then everyone will want a shout out, I know I had shouted out a few in the past as a thank you because they had helped me out but I want to take a moment to shout out the guest _burn2_** **ash. now as for why I shouting them out is because of their comment which said** Usually I dont review cause I feel like it won't b noticed but dont listen 2 the haters. Ur work is great and some people r just jerks and not 2 get 2 deep here but we all support u! Also cant wait 2 see ch.41! Oh and could you give a shout out or something so I know u read this please? **now the reason I'm shouting them out is because I understand how they feel about not posting a comment on a fanfic, especially if they really like it. I want to make something clear to EVERYONE. I read everyone comments, there haven't been a single comment I had missed because I truly love to read them cause it make me happy to see that someone is liking my work, even if you don't comment, even if you just like and follow the fanfic that is good enough** **for me, so if you want to comment but feel like I won't see it then please don't think that. so burn2ash if you are reading this then I hope this is proof that I had saw your comment. now look if anyone want to visit my tumblr then it the is** @kingdeku-queentoga **and the blog name is** _the loudce$t hou$_ _e_ **just like the last blog, this blog have anonymous ask so if you want to ask me something but want to hide who you are then there you go. now I went on long enough, sorry for going on so long, and if you made it this far then you are nothing but a champion, now. like, comment, and see ya next time.**


	42. chapter 40

**hey everyone, how it going. okay so look I'm sorry if the last few chapters felt rushed but I'll make it up to yall with this chapter, I hope y'all enjoy it**.

"You will really help me" Lincoln asked the twins as they nodded their head.

"Yeah, if you really need our help... Then we will help you Lincoln, because you seem like someone who wouldn't do something without reason" Nikki explain to him, making him smile happily at her.

Lincoln rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the twins "when all is said and done, I will make it up to everyone" he told them honestly, making them smile before he had looked at tabby, who was smiling at the news "I will go get some stuff figure out" he told her making her nod but looked at the twins.

"Can I get one of your numbers so I can call you later" Lincoln asked either one of the twins, making Nikki nod.

"Sure, you can have mine" Nikki told him as Lincoln pulled out his phone and gave it to her so she could put in her number, once done she had gave it back to Lincoln who had put it back in his pocket.

"Thanks" Lincoln told them before he had walked to the door "tabby are you coming?" he asked as he looked back at her.

"Actually, we want to talk to her for a bit" Angela said making Lincoln nod, understanding before he had left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving the 3 of them alone with each other.

Lincoln had looked around the shop, not seeing his sister or Sam around, he had took this as an opening to leave the shop, going to another part of the mall to set some stuff up for the twins as he started to plan stuff out.

A few minutes had passed as Lincoln phone had went off making him look at it and saw a message from tabby asking him where was he at, he sent a message back to her telling her that he was just a few shops from the music store so he would be there in less then 2 minutes.

Lincoln walked to the store and saw tabby standing outside, leaning against one of the store windows, staring into space, this made Lincoln walk up to her and place a hand on her shoulder "tabby are you okay?" He asked worried.

Tabby had looked at him before she smiled and punched his shoulder "yeah mate, never better hehe I was just thinking is all" she told him making him nod.

"Hey tabby, we got a bit of free time before we go, let go get some ice cream. My treat" Lincoln told tabby with a gentle smile, tabby had looked at him and started to blush making her look away but smiled and nodded.

"A-alright Lincoln, I would like that" tabby said as she had started to walk to the ice cream shop with Lincoln beside her as they didn't talk but just simply enjoyed each other presence.

The 2 soon reach the ice cream bar and ordered their ice creams, Lincoln gotten a simple chocolate cone while tabby had gotten a Rocky road, Lincoln had paid for them before they both started to walk and eat their ice creams.

"Thank you, Lincoln. You didn't have to buy them you know" tabby told him making him smile and nod.

"But I wanted to, you did so much for me and I just want to show you how much I appreciate you" Lincoln said making her eyes widened a bit.

"Heh s-stop it mate, ya embarrassing me" tabby smile as she had distracted herself by eating her ice cream, lincoln smiled as well and ate his ice cream as the both of them had went and sat down near a fountain, watching people walk by, living their lives.

"Tabby... What are you afraid of" Lincoln had ask her suddenly, making tabby looked at him.

"Whoa mate, where did that come from all of a sudden" tabby said as she looked at him but he wasn't looking at her but instead he was looking at everyone who had passed them but she could see a certain look in his eye's, she took a deep breath and shook her head as she licked her ice cream.

"I'm afraid of... Never being good enough to reach my dreams, my family and friends forgetting or not caring about me anymore, and losing people who are important to me... What about you" tabby said quietly while Lincoln had licked his ice cream.

"I'm afraid of losing my family and friends, being hated by people who I care about, being rejected by the world and having no one to turn too" Lincoln said as tabby had looked at him.

"Lincoln... Wow.." Tabby said as she was lost for words, she didn't expect this from him.

"Everyone have fears..." Lincoln started but he had looked at her and smile happily "but it is a friend job to make sure they are there so they don't have to face their fears alone. I will always be there if you ever need me tabby, I promise" he told her making tabby smile happily and nodded.

"I promise too, Lincoln! We will face our fears together" tabby smile happily as well as the two had quickly finished their ice creams and made their way back to the music store.

Luna had saw them and walked up to them "guys, you really need to let someone know if you are going to leave the store because anything can happen to y'all and we wouldn't know" Luna said making them nod

"Alright, we are sorry Luna" Lincoln said and tabby nodded, Luna sighed and smiled a bit as she rub their head's.

"Well as long as y'all are not hurt" Luna said making them smile a bit as Sam had walked up to them, signaling that it was time to go.

The 4 had said their goodbye to the twins and left the mall, going to the parking lot and to Sam car before they got in and Sam had drove off, driving everyone home.

Sam had dropped Luna and Lincoln off first before she had drove off to drop tabby off, Lincoln and Luna had waved before they had went inside, and Lincoln had went to his room while Luna had went to the living room.

Lincoln had went to his room and laid down on his bed, letting out a yawn as he had pulled out his phone and sent a message to Nikki telling what song he wanted to do before he put his phone away, closing his eye's.

"Lincoln! Come here!" Lori yelled making Lincoln jump up for shock as he quickly left his room, going downstairs where he saw his sister's standing by the front door which was open but they had block the way so he couldn't see who was at the door.

"Yeah" Lincoln asked Lori, nervous he did something wrong.

"There someone here to see you" Lori said roughly as his sisters had stepped aside, showing Joseph standing in the doorway looking extremely annoyed, making his eyes widened.

"Joseph!?" Lincoln said shocked.

Tabby had poke her head from the side of the door "h-hi Lincoln" she said as she had stepped into view "I sorry about this my Ma and dad kinda force me to do this" she said before tabby parents had came into view.

Tabby dad was a slim good looking guy with messy black hair, a black shirt, and blue jeans with a belt. His arm's had made it clear he had worked out daily and took care of himself.

Tabby mom was a beautiful woman almost like a modal while she wore black jeans, with a black and red shirt on, and she had black hair which was pulled back into a ponytail

"Wow that is a lot of kid's" tabby dad said looking at everyone but stopped at Lincoln "Lincoln, we want to apologize for how our son had attack you, we are deeply sorry" he said sincerely.

"It is okay, I am just as much to blame as he is" Lincoln said as he walked up to him "and it is already behind us so it fine" he said making tabby dad smile and held out his hand which Lincoln had took and shook.

"You have a good head on your shoulders Lincoln" tabby dad smiled before he pulled back "Joseph..." He said as he looked at Joseph who had looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here

Joseph ran and haid though his hair as he tried to force the words out but couldn't, he growled and reached to the side of the door and grabbed something before he pulled it into sight, showing Lincoln and his sisters a big long box and forcefully pushed it to Lincoln, who had took it while looking up at him "take that and leave me alone" he said as he walked away going to the car.

Tabby mom and dad sighed as they shook their heads "I'm sorry about him Lincoln" tabby mom said "but please take this gift" she finished making Lincoln nod his head before she started to go back to the car, leaving tabby and her dad.

"Yeah, we sorry for my son, we always tell him that attitude will get him in trouble" tabby dad said as he held out his hand and Lincoln had took it, both of them shaking each other hand "I hope we can meet you and your family again on better terms" his said as he pulled his hand away and started to walk away.

"I will be there in a sec dad, just want to say bye" Tabby called out before looking at Lincoln and his sister "I'm sorry for all of this, they wouldn't let up until they had apologize" tabby said a bit nervous as she rub the back of her neck.

"Heh it okay, most people wouldn't do all of this just to say sorry" Lincoln smile making her smile as well while the twins had poked at the box "oh and what in the box" he asked making her chuckle.

"A gift mate and don't worry my brother didn't pick it out, I did so there nothing to worry about" tabby smile making Lincoln smile and nod "well it about I hurry up and got going. Bye, see ya tomorrow" she said as she rushed to the car and got in before they drove away.

"They was nice of them" Luna said and the others had nodded while Lincoln had closed the door, before looking at the box.

"What you waiting for Lincoln, open it up" Lola and Lana said together before the rest of his sisters had nodded, wanting to see what was in it.

Lincoln and his sisters had went to the kitchen so he could place the box on table and pulled off the tape that had kept the box together, once done he had slowly pulled the lid off until it came off completely and everyone had let out a gasp as their eyes widened in shock.

Lincoln had reached into the box and0 pulled out a new electric guitar, the body was a freshly polish black, the pickguard was white, and the neck was a nice light brown.

"whoa..." everyone says quietly, even though only Luna and secretly Lincoln really known about guitar, everyone still had a eye for something that was new and this, was definitely new.

"Why would they get you a guitar" Lori asked and everyone wanted to know as well.

"I don't know but it is awesome" Lincoln said half honestly as he honestly loved the guitar.

"No way!?" Luna said making everyone look at her as she kept looked at the guitar "Lincoln give it here" she said in a rush, making Lincoln give it to her as she had started to feel around the base.

"Luna, what is it?" Lincoln asked confused as she kept feel around.

"Found it!" Luna said as she had found a switch and a hole had opened up, making Lincoln eyes widened.

"What happened?" Lincoln asked confused.

"Dude these are basically rare guitars because they can change from electric to acoustic!" Luna said in awe

"Is that a big deal?" Lola asked confused.

"Yes! This is basically every rocker dream guitar" Luna explain excitedly in awe "how did they get this" she said shocked.

Lincoln had reached up and took the guitar from her and pluck a few cords, before he had put it back in the box and put the lid back on "heh I definitely have to thank her tomorrow" Lincoln smiled as he took the box upstairs as the sisters had went back to do whatever they was doing.

Lincoln sat on his bed and started to examine the guitar, finding the switch to make the hole open up before he played a small song, testing it out.

Lincoln smiled and put the guitar away, letting out a yawn as a lot had happened today, he gotten up to change and turned off the lights before he went to sleep.

 **I'm ending it here, hopefully it didn't feel rushed this time. check it out everyone, I been thinking about 2 new fanfic for awhile now, and if you been following my stories then you know if I think of a story long enough then I will just have to make it, now I not saying when I will do them but just know I'm planning on 2 new stories, that is enough for now and like always. like, comment (cause they make my day), and see ya next time.**


	43. chapter 41

**what up everyone, sorry this chapter is so rushed but I was rushing, so sorry in advice. next at the end I want to talk about something important at the end of this story so read the A/N**.

Lincoln woke up with a groan as his neck was stiffed "guess I slept bad" he mumbled as he gotten up so he could get ready for school while avoiding moving his neck to much, once dressed he took one last look at his new guitar and left, calling out that he was walking to school.

Lincoln had arrived at school and went to class where the minutes had slowly started to tick away until he was able to finally see tabby.

Seconds had slowly turned into minutes and minutes had slowly turned into hours until finally the bell had hung, Lincoln was the first one to leave as he had rushed to the band room, he had slowed down a bit as he was just around the corner so he could catch his breath.

Lincoln turned the corner and immediately saw tabby walk into the room, making him call out to her "tabby" he said and tabby had poked her head out of the room to look at him.

"Oh hey dude, how it going" tabby smiled at him as she had walked out of the room and went to him.

Lincoln had clear his throat "everything is fine, thanks you for the gift" he told her as he had walked up to her and hugged her tightly, making her eyes widened.

"Whoa mate, what is this all about" tabby asked a bit shock "the guitar wasn't that big of a deal" she told him.

"It was tabby but also thank you so much for these pass few weeks, you are the greatest friend I could ever ask for" Lincoln told her making her smile and hug him back.

"Heh no need to thank me, mate" tabby said as they had pulled back, breaking the hug, smiling at each other "hey let go tell teach' the news so that way he can come watch us at the Royal Woods theater" she told him making Lincoln nod his head.

"Sure, it would be cool for him to come and see us" Lincoln smiled making tabby nod before the two had went inside, telling the teacher the news as Lincoln had started to think about the twins wondering what they had picked out to wear.

School was finally over and everyone was free to go home, Lincoln had walked out of his last class and went to his locker to put some stuff up before leaving, meeting up with tabby at the front of the school like always so they could go to the mall.

Sam and Luna had pulled up which was tabby and Lincoln signal that it was time to go to the mall, the two had gotten in and Sam had drove off, leaving the school and going to the mall.

The group had walked inside the store where they had saw there was barely anyone there, making them walk up to the twins was currently laid down on both end of the counter "hey guys" Sam said as they let out a groan "slow day?" She asked them.

"The slowest" Nikki groaned softly as they had looked up at them.

"Eh, I'm sorry to hear that but at least y'all can take it easy for now" Luna told them making the two of them shrug

"Yeah, guess you are right though there nothing to do" Angela said quietly "well look, why don't y'all go ahead and do what ya normally do here, heh maybe it will get a bit interesting then" she chuckled softly making them nod while Luna and Sam had left to the back, near the stage leaving tabby and Lincoln with the twins.

"We seen the song you want to do Lincoln, are you sure you can handle it" Nikki asked him making him nod.

"Yeah don't worry about me, I will be fine but can y'all play it" Lincoln asked making them chuckle softly.

"Ha that song is easy to learn, we already almost done learning it" Angela smiled making Lincoln chuckle and nod "oh and speaking of... Your "friend" came the other day so they could talk to us" she said making Lincoln and tabby confused

The twins saw the confused look on both of their faces, making them shake their head before they stood up and went to their office "wait there" Nikki told them as they had closed the door behind them, making Lincoln and tabby wonder what they was talking about.

A few minutes had passed before the door had cracked open "come in here" Lincoln and tabby heard one of the twins say before the two had went behind the counter and into their office, closing the door behind them before they had looked at the twins, making their eyes widened.

both of the twins had on an identical two piece black suits on with a white undershirt, red masks; one happy and one sad, dark blue hair that had reached their back's, and a black hat to finished the look.

"Whoa..." Lincoln and tabby said shocked as they had looked at them.

"So what do ya think" one of the twins asked but they couldn't tell who had said it because they masks had did they jobs, hiding their faces.

"Y'all look amazing!" Lincoln said told them with a nod from tabby

"Yeah, you look sick!" Tabby told them as they nodded and pulled off their hats, masks, and the blue wags that they had been using, showing the two that their real hair was tucked away into their suits.

"Heh I'm glad y'all like because we didn't know what to go for" Angela smiled as Lincoln and tabby was finally able to tell them apart while they had fixed their hair.

"Well y'all definitely look the part" Lincoln smiled, making them chuckle.

"Awesome, now get out so we can change" Nikki told them making the two nod and leave the room, closing the door behind them so they could change.

 **I'm ending it here, TRUST ME I know this is not of my best chapters and again, I am so sorry, I was rushing to write this chapter because my summer school schedule suck but I swear the next chapter will be better. Now moving on with something important. I want EVERYONE to stop fighting with the trolls, at first it was understandable but now it gotten to the point where I have to say something because the trolls and the people they are fighting with are talking about RL stuff. now for all my supporters of this story, if you are fighting with the trolls then stop it because you are just making yourself look stupid and I have high hopes for all my readers, okay. so stop fighting with them and just enjoy whatever ship or fanfic you like in** **peace, and if you can't ignore a few idiots talking crap then stop reading this fanfic and go somewhere else because I am tired of seeing all this fighting, so I hope you make the smart choice and start ignoring them or better yet just stop looking at the comments. ugh but this is long enough, again I can't stress how sorry I am about this chapter, the next chapter will be longer and better then this one so please don't give me to much crap about this one. like, comment, and see ya next time**


	44. chapter 42

**what up everyone, here is another chapter, I'm sorry but I'm rushing this so again I'm sorry if this isn't better than last week, I had explain what is going on at the end of the story, but anyway. enjoy**

.

Nikki and her twin sister had came out of their office where there saw Lincoln and tabby sitting on the counter, waiting on them "heh we got our end all set Lincoln so the rest is up to you" nikka told Lincoln making him nod.

"Don't worry, I can do it" Lincoln said making them nod.

"Well the best of luck everyone because tomorrow the big day" tabby said making them nod, Lincoln had chuckled softly.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous about tomorrow..." Lincoln laughted quietly, the girls had looked at him while Nikki smiled and rubbed his head.

"Heh that is only natural mate but it will be okay, because once you do it then the rest will be a piece of cake" Nikki told him making him smile and laugh a little bit before he hop off the counter.

"Thanks, I going to the comic shop to see if there any new comics" Lincoln told them making the girls nod before he had left the shop.

Lincoln had walked though the mall, going to the comic shop like he had said he would, he kept walking as he felt like he was drowning in his own thoughts about tomorrow, he had stopped and took and deep breath trying to calm down.

Lincoln shook his head and started to walk to the comic shop again, once there he went to see if there was any new comics about his favorite superhero, acesavy and much to Lincoln surprise, there wasn't "weird, Must be on back order or something?" He thought to himself as he shrugged and left the shop, going to take care for some more business.

After a few things was token care of Lincoln had made his way back to the shop, where everyone was still doing whatever, he walked up to tabby "hey tab" he said making her look at him and smile.

"Hey, anything new at the comic shop" tabby asked making Lincoln chuckle and shake his head.

"Nah, I think the new comics are on back order or something" Lincoln chuckled softly making tabby nod "where Luna"

"She is near the stage" tabby told him, making him nod and head that way so he could talk to his sister.

Lincoln had walked up to Luna and Sam as they was talking to each other, Sam saw Lincoln come up to them "what up Lincoln" she said making Luna looked at him and smiled.

"S'up bro, need anything" Luna asked her brother making him nod a bit.

"Yeah, do you mind if we went home" Lincoln asked them making the two look at each other before looking at him.

"What wrong? Are you not feeling well" Luna asked Lincoln a bit worried, making him shake his head.

"No it not that, I just want to go home is all" Lincoln told them making nod.

"Alright sure, I don't mind" Luna said making Sam nod.

"Alright then, let's get going" Sam said while her and luna had stood up and made their way to the exit while Lincoln had went to go get tabby.

The group had left the mall as they had went to Sam car, once everyone was in Sam had drove off, taking everyone home, like always Sam had dropped Luna and Lincoln off first, they gotten out of the car as the two had waved bye before they had went inside.

Lincoln had went up to his room and he had started to think of a plan for tomorrow and started to think of everything that could possibly go wrong, he grabbed his phone and started to text the twins about tomorrow as well as he just might of had figured out a plan, he just needed to run it by the twins first before he had decided anything.

there was a knock on the door before luan came into the room "hey Lincoln, got time to help me with some of my acts" she asked making Lincoln think for a moment as he sat up.

"sure, I got to time to spend before I go to sleep" Lincoln said as he gotten off his bed, going to her

"thanks Lincoln" Luan smiled as she had went to her and Luna room, Lincoln had followed behind her as he was ready to help anyway possible

"ummm... why am I'm wearing this" Lincoln asked as he was currently wearing a hat made out of fruit, trying to keep his head still so nothing would fall, while luan had started to look for something.

"because Lincoln, I want to try out a new ideal I had" luan said as she had pulled out a knife, making Lincoln go pale while she aimed it at the hat of fruit.

"oh I just remembered, I agreed to help Lisa with something!" Lincoln said in a blur as he was suddenly out of the room, leaving behind a cloud before the hat of fruit had dropped to the ground.

Lincoln had panted as he made sure luan wasn't behind him "why knife throwing?" he wondered before he started to think "speaking of Lisa..." he mumbled as he had went to the twins rooms to see Lana.

"Lana" Lincoln called out as he went into the twins, finding Lana playing with pet lizards.

"what up Lincoln?" Lana asked her brother.

"did Lisa fix your tongue" Lincoln asked her making her sigh and nod.

"yeah but..." Lana started but stopped, making Lincoln rise a brow.

"but what" Lincoln pressed on as he was confused but wanted to know what was the problem, Lana looked at him and blinked before she open her eye and a nictitating membrane had slid across her eyes making Lincoln jump back in horror and shock.

"Lisa!" Lincoln said as he ran into Lisa and Lily room.

"yeah, older siblings. I'm sure I know why you are here since you don't ever come in here, and just to stop you I am working on a cure" Lisa said as she kept working, Lincoln let out a groan and shook his head before he went back to his room, so he would finish thinking about tomorrow.

 **I'm ending it here, I'm sorry this chapter isn't the best but let me explain the situation I'm in, so y'all don't give me a hard time. I have 3 tests that I haven't studied for and one of them is a final, so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't the best but I got to study, I don't want to make a broken promise, but I can say I will try my hardest to go back to making good chapters when everything had calmed down but yeah, anyway that all for now. like, comment, and see ya next time.**


	45. chapter 43

**what up everyone, so I'm back with a better and longer chapter, I had took my time and didn't rush like the last 2 so I'm happy about that, anyway that is enough talking for now, enjoy the chapter**.

Lincoln gotten ready for school while keeping an eye on his phone as he was currently waiting for a response from tabby and the twins, he finished getting dressed and left the house in no real rush.

Lincoln walked along the sidewalk while he kept thinking about today, he groaned and placed a hand over his stomach as he started to feel nervous about everything, he took a deep breath and kept going because everything was slowly falling into place.

Lincoln felt his phone go off a few times making him pull it out and saw messages from Nikki and tabby, he smiled and quickly read the messages, he nodded and put his phone away while he kept walking to school.

Lincoln walked up to the school and saw Ronnie Ann leaning against the wall on her phone, laughing as she was texting who ever was on the other end, he shook his head and went inside, going to his locker to put his stuff away.

Lincoln had put his stuff away in his locker and started to walk around for a bit instead of going straight to class, he kept walking until he had saw tabby with a few people around her, it was only expected because tabby was kinda popular and well known since she was performing in the Royal Woods Theater, something that not everyone could say they had achieved.

Lincoln had overheard some of the questions that they was asking asked her.

"What are you going to sing tonight?"

"Do you think you going to win"

"Do you know L, he is awesome"

"Is L a student"

"How did you come up with that play it loud song, it was amazing"

As the questions came so fast, Lincoln was sure her head started to spin, he walked up to her and called her name.

"Hey tabby" Lincoln had called out, making her look at him.

"Lincoln!" Tabby said with joy while she had pushed passed the group of people to get to him "sorry y'all, I gotta go. See ya later" tabby said as she had quickly started to leave while taking Lincoln with her, by his wrist.

The 2 had stopped once they was in a random hallway, tabby laughed a little bit making Lincoln smile "heh thanks for coming mate, I never really knew about all the attention I would get" she told him, making him chuckle a bite.

"Well you are popular" Lincoln told her making her shake her head.

"Heh for now at least" tabby told him before the bell had started to ring "ah time for class" she said making him nod.

"Alright I will see ya later" Lincoln told her

"I will be a bit late meeting you at the band room, I will be hanging with a few friends at lunch, I should be back before lunch ends" tabby told him making him nod.

"Alright that cool, see ya then anyway" Lincoln told her before the 2 had quickly split andwent to class.

Lincoln had sat in his seat while Mrs, Johnson had gotten everyone attention "good morning class, today I have a group project for everyone, so group up with a classmate of your opinion or you can work by yourself, the opinion is yours" she said while the students had smile and started to get together, there was a few of them that wasn't partnered up with anyone, and Lincoln was one of them as he had an ear bud in one of his ears, listening to music but also listening to music.

"...Hey Lincoln" a voice said making Lincoln look up and saw Ronnie Ann standing next to his desk "mind if I sit" she asked making Lincoln shrug.

"Go ahead" Lincoln said as he had looked at the board to see what he was supposed to be doing, while Ronnie Ann had pulled a chair next to his desk and sat down, looking at the desk.

"What do you want Ronnie Anne" Lincoln said as he started to work on the project while Ronnie looked at her hands.

"I just wanted to say sorry Lincoln" Ronnie Ann said while looking kept working.

"I already told you it wouldn't of had worked between us, Ronnie Ann" Lincoln told her making her sigh.

"I know but I don't like..." Ronnie Ann said but stopped, trying to find the words to say.

"You don't like the guilt you feel, you know what you did was wrong and because I not making you feel better about it, you can't find peace with yourself" Lincoln explain making her look at him.

"...Lincoln..." Ronnie said quietly.

"Besides I seen how happy you was when you was on your phone earlier, so tell me... Was you talking to him" Lincoln asked making her sigh and nod.

"Maybe some day we can go back to being how we was before but... In time just try not to hurt him as well" Lincoln told her making her take a sharp breath as if he had just punched her in her stomach.

The bell had rang and Lincoln had packed up, glancing down at Ronnie Ann and shook his head "...I had already forgave you, it about time you forgave yourself" he said making her look up at him while he had left the class

Lincoln had walked to the band room, once there he had noticed tabby was nowhere in slight "she did say she was going to be late" he told himself as he had went to the piano and sat down, looking at his phone, thinking about ronnie Ann.

Lincoln got up and went to get a guitar as he took a deep breath and slowly started to pluck the cords.

( **three days grace - gone forever** )

 ** _Don't know what's going on, Don't know what went wrong, Feels like a hundred years, I still can't believe you're gone, So I'll stay up all night, With these bloodshot eyes, While these walls surround me with the story of our life_**

Lincoln slowly stopped playing before he immediately started to play louder

 ** _I feel so much better, Now that you're gone forever, I tell myself that I don't miss you at all, I'm not lying, denying that I feel, so much better now, That you're gone forever_**.

 ** _Now things are coming clear, And I don't need you here, And in this world around me, I'm glad you disappeared, So I'll stay out all night, Get drunk and freaking fight, Until the morning comes, I'll forget about our life_**.

 ** _I feel so much better, Now that you're gone forever, I tell myself that I don't miss you at all, I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now, That you're gone forever_**.

 ** _First time you screamed at me, I should have made you leave, I should have known it could be so much better, I hope you're missing me, I hope I've made you see, That I'm gone forever_**.

 ** _And now it's coming clear, That I don't need you here, And in this world around me, I'm glad you disappeared_**. **_I feel so much better, Now that you're gone forever, I tell myself that I don't miss you at all, I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now, That you're gone forever, And now you're gone forever_**.

 ** _And now you're gone_** ** _forever_**.

Lincoln finished singing and smiled a little bit as he had put the guitar up back on the guitar stand, while popping his fingers as he went to go sit back down, looking at his phone "I wonder how long tabby is going to be" Lincoln asked himself.

"She is going to be another 4 minutes" a voice said making Lincoln nod, paying little attention.

"Thanks..." Lincoln said but stop and looked up from his phone and saw tabby standing in front of him "tabby!" He said as he put his phone away.

Tabby chuckled and sat near him "heh hey mate, sorry for making ya wait" she said making Lincoln shake his head.

"Nah it wasn't that big of a deal, I was just playing around a bit, thinking about tonight" Lincoln told her making her nod.

"Since we here, let's go ever the plan to make sure we are one the same page" tabby said making Lincoln nod again.

The two had spent the last 30 minutes talking about tonight, making sure everything had went as plan, while talking the bell had rung causing Lincoln and tabby to stop talking and get up.

"I guess we did all we can at the moment, so now we just need to see if the plan will work" Lincoln said making tabby smile a bit.

"Yeah, I will see ya later Lincoln" tabby said before the both of them had left the room and went to class, the minutes had slowly started to tick away while everyone had waited until the last bell had finally rang so that way they could go home.

Lincoln and tabby had met up in front of the school "are you ready tabby" Lincoln asked making tabby nod.

"Yeah mate, ma and pops should be at your place real soon" tabby asked making him smile.

"Cool, I'll see ya then" Lincoln said as he had ran home, tabby had ran home as well to get ready.

Lincoln had arrived at home and went inside where he saw his sister's getting ready to go, he went to find his parents and found his mom in the dinner room "mom can I please ride with my friend and their parents to the concert" Lincoln told his mom.

Rita had thought about it for a bit "I don't know Lincoln, I mean we haven't even met them before" she told him making Lincoln think.

"Luna had met them, they are really nice people mom. Please" Lincoln had begged her making her sigh.

"Hmmm alright Lincoln, you can as long as it is okay with them" his mom told him making him smile and hug her

"Thank you mom" Lincoln said as he had went upstairs to get some stuff ready, once he was ready he just had to wait until tabby and her parents came to pick him up.

Lincoln sat on his bed as he grabbed his gift guitar that tabby, Joseph, and her parents got him and started to play it to pass the time, he adjusted the cords until it had sounded right before he started play a simple made up song.

Lincoln phone started to ring making him stop playing and grab it, seeing it was tabby "hey, are you outside" Lincoln asked her.

"Yeah, we just got here" tabby said making Lincoln get up.

"Alright, I'll be out in a second" Lincoln told her before he had hung up and place his guitar down, grabbing his bag, and walked out of his room heading to the stairs but stopped as he went to Luna and Luan room, knocking on the door.

"Coming!" A voice said before Luna had opened the door, smiling at Luna "hey bro, what going on" she asked making Lincoln shake his head.

"Nothing, I just wanted to wish you good luck tonight" Lincoln told her making her smile and rub the of his head.

"Thanks mate" Luna smiled at him and Lincoln smiled as well as he had pulled back and went downstairs, leaving and saw tabby parents car waiting for him, making him hurry up and get in. After everyone said hello along with a 'shut up' from John, they had drove off.

L had looked around the building and seeing the other act's "L" he heard someone called his name and saw the twins in their costume along with their mask, walking up to him.

"Hey guy's" L waved as he walked to them.

"So this is it eh" one of the twins ask making Lincoln nod.

"Where tabby?"

"She is getting ready in the bathroom" L told them making them nod "I hope y'all ready" he told them making them laugh and nod.

"Like wise" they told them as they had give each other a fist bump, ready for the night while L had looked and saw Luna, Sam, Danny, and the rest of their band looking at him making he walk to them.

"Heh guess y'all are not clowns after all but... still nowhere close for a challenge for me" L told them making Luna glare at him.

"Hmph you want a challenge then you got one, brat" Luna said making Lincoln smile behind his mask.

"Then you better quit playing and go all out then" L told them making them nod as they had glared at each other

 **I'm ending it here,** **I sorry that the last 2 chapters was so bad so I hope y'all take this instead, I done with one of my class which had freed up a lot of free time, so hopefully it stay that way, anyway I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. like, comment, and see ya next time**


	46. chapter 44

**what up and welcome to another chapter and tbh I don't really have anything to say heh, other then I hope you enjoy this chapter**.

The host had came out on the stage "hello everyone and welcome to the Royal Woods Talent show, where we have 16 amazing acts just waiting to show the worlds their amazing skills!" She said making everyone cheer in excitement.

In the backstage everyone was getting ready to perform, tabby was with luna and Sam as they was trying to calm her down as she getting nervous but didn't want to show it but it was clear, L and the twins had saw this "shouldn't you do something" L heard of the twins say making him nod as he had walk away to somewhere less crowded.

Tabby heard her phone go off making her look at it and saw Lincoln calling her, confusing her but answered "Lincoln?" Tabby said confused.

"Heh why is the soon to be famous British rocker getting nervous, ma chère" Lincoln chuckled making tabby eyes widened as her face turned red, making Luna and Sam confused while tabby had just listened to what Lincoln had to say "I know you are nervous heh, I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous as well but don't forgive that your family and friends are here to support you, so you have nothing to worry about, if anything you should show Joseph that he was wrong about what he said about your dreams" he told her making her smile and calm down as she had squeezed her fist in determination.

"Heh thanks, I needed to hear that" tabby said before she had hung up, smiling with all the confident in the world, making Luna and Sam confused but smile none the less.

"Now for our first performance is from our young superstar! Tabby!" The host called out making the audience cheer while the people in the backstage had wished her luck, tabby had grabbed her guitar and was about the walk out on stage but not before looking back one last time and seeing L giving her a nod, making her smiled and walk out on the stage.

"You guy's ready to rock!" Tabby yelled as she had started to play an rock' n roll song, the people in the backstage had watched though the a TV that was set up so they could watch the acts, everyone was watching her while she had smiled while head banging and playing her song.

"Hehe she certainly got energy" once of the contestants said making some of the others nod in agreement as they watched her as she played but Lincoln knew she was holding back, he shook his head and looked down

Tabby had slammed on the cords as she had stopped playing and the audience had cheer for her before the host came out on stage "that was great, let's show tabby some love and if you want to see her in the finals then vote for her!" The host said as the audience cheered while tabby had walked off the stage and backstage, where she was met with clapping from the others but L had refused to look her way.

After tabby had did her act everyone had went on stage one by one and performed "now up next we got another young star, let's give it up for L" the host said as L had walked pass Danny's group.

"Watch and learn chumps" L chuckled quietly as luna had glared at him, him and the twins had walked on stage and was met with clapping and cheering.

"You two ready?" L asked the twins as they gotten behind him, one had the guitar, the other one had gotten on the drums and L took the lead with an guitar.

"You bet" one of the twins said making L nod and started to play and the twins had joined in and started to play as well

 **(Victorious - panic at the disco)**

 ** _Tonight we are victorious. Champagne pouring over us. All my friends, we're glorious. Tonight we are victorious._**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh-oh. Victorious. Oh-oh-oh-oh._**

 ** _Double bubble disco queen headed to the guillotine. Skin as cool as Steve McQueen, let me be your killer king. It hurts until it stops, we will love until it's not. I'm a killing spree in white, eyes like broken Christmas lights._**

 ** _My touch is black and poisonous. And nothing like my punch drunk kiss. I know you need it, do you feel it. Drink the water, drink the wine._**

 ** _Oh we gotta turn up the crazy. Livin' like a washed up celebrity. Shooting fireworks like it's the Fourth of July. Until we feel alright. Until we feel alright._**

 ** _I'm like a scarf trick, it's all up the sleeve. I taste like magic, waves that swallow quick and deep. Throw the bait, catch the shark, bleed the water red. Fifty words for murder and I'm every one of them._**

 ** _My touch is black and poisonous. And nothing like my punch drunk kiss. I know you need it, do you feel it. Drink the water, drink the wine._**

 ** _Oh we gotta turn up the crazy. Livin' like a washed up celebrity. Shooting fireworks like it's the Fourth of July._**

 ** _Tonight we are victorious. Champagne pouring over us. All my friends, we're glorious. Tonight we are victorious._**

 ** _Tonight we are victorious. Champagne pouring over us. All my friends, we're glorious. Tonight we are victorious._**

 ** _Oh we gotta turn up the crazy. Livin' like a washed up celebrity. Shooting fireworks like it's the Fourth of July. Until we feel alright. Until we feel alright._**

 ** _Tonight we are victorious. Champagne pouring over us. All my friends, we're glorious. Tonight we are victorious._**

L and the twins had sang together as they had slammed on the cords and drum one last time before bowing their head's before the whole building had stood up, clapping for them as the host had came out on stage "wow! Talk about amazing! If you want to see L again, you know what you got to do" the host said as L and the twins had give the rock'n'roll symbol before they had walked off the stage and into the back.

Once in the back the group was met with a round of applause as they had walked pass Danny's group "good luck" he told them quietly, making them glare at him but looked at other way so they could get ready.

"Now for the last act of the night, let's get a welcome to Danny's group" the host said as the group had walked up on the stage and was met with cheering as they gotten ready, Danny taking the lead and they slowly started to play.

 **(Bon jovi- it my life)**

 ** _This ain't a song for the broken-hearted_**

 ** _No silent prayer for the faith-departed_**

 ** _I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_**

 ** _You're gonna hear my voice_**

 ** _When I shout it out loud._**

 ** _It's my life_**

 ** _It's now or never_**

 ** _I ain't gonna live forever_**

 ** _I just want to live while I'm alive_**

 ** _(It's my life)_**

 ** _My heart is like an open highway_**

 ** _Like Frankie said,_**

 ** _"I did it my way."_**

 ** _I just wanna live while I'm alive_**

 ** _It's my life._**

 ** _This is for the ones who stood their ground. For Tommy and Gina who never backed down. Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake. Luck ain't even lucky. Got to make your own breaks._**

 ** _It's my life_**

 ** _And it's now or never_**

 ** _I ain't gonna live forever_**

 ** _I just want to live while I'm alive_**

 ** _(It's my life)_**

 ** _My heart is like an open highway_**

 ** _Like Frankie said,_**

 ** _"I did it my way."_**

 ** _I just want to live while I'm alive_**

 ** _'Cause it's my life._**

 ** _Better stand tall when they're calling you out. Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down._**

 ** _It's my life_**

 ** _And it's now or never_**

 ** _'Cause I ain't gonna live forever_**

 ** _I just want to live while I'm alive_**

 ** _(It's my life)_**

 ** _My heart is like an open highway_**

 ** _Like Frankie said,_**

 ** _"I did it my way."_**

 ** _I just want to live while I'm alive._**

 ** _It's my life_**

 ** _And it's now or never_**

 ** _'Cause I ain't gonna live forever_**

 ** _I just want to live while I'm alive_**

 ** _(It's my life)_**

 ** _My heart is like an open highway_**

 ** _Like Frankie said,_**

 ** _"I did it my way."_**

 ** _I just want to live while I'm alive_**

 ** _'Cause it's my life!_**

Danny had finished singing and everyone had started to clap for them as they had started to wave to audience as they had cheered for them "wow, I sure I seen everyone singing along" the host said as they had came out on stage "talk about a trip down memory lane" they said as they walked to Danny's group, looking at the audience.

"Well everyone that wrap it up for the semi-final, there was so many amazing act's that anyone could go to finals, don't forget that there are only 6 opened spots for the finally so vote for your favorite act's. Now let's give one last round of applause for all these amazing act's before you all go" the host said as everyone had cheered for them one last time before they had started to go leave when Danny's group went backstage where people had clapped for them all the while, L and the twins was nowhere to be found.

After half an hour pass Luna had found her family along with Lincoln near vanzilla, everyone had ran to Luna and hugged her, telling her how amazing she was and how proud they are.

Luna smiled and hugged them back as Lincoln had pulled back "I going to go find tabby so I can congratulate her" he said as he had quickly left to go find tabby.

Lincoln had found tabby and walked up to her "hey tabby" he said making tabby look at him and smile.

"Hey mate!" Tabby said happily but noticed a mix expression on his face, making her walk up to him "what wrong" she asked worried.

"I will tell you tomorrow, I just need to think about about some stuff" Lincoln told her making her nod "but anyway I just wanted to say good job tonight, if you are not busy tomorrow than let's hang out" he told her making her smile a bit and nod.

"Alright Lincoln, I will meet you at your place" tabby told him, making him nod before he had turned and walked away, going back to the family van where everyone was already inside, waiting on him.

Lincoln had gotten in the van and listened to everyone being loud but smiled a bit, his phone had went off making him pulled it out and saw it was a message from Ronnie Ann making him raise an brow but looking at what the message had said anyway.

" _Lincoln... I been thinking about what you said in class... please stay home tomorrow, it is important_ " the message had said making lincoln confused as he had sent a message back but she didn't reply back making him wonder what was going on.

 **there we go, I'm stopping it here. I still don't really have anything to say tbh but I'll be honest, I noticed a lot less comments after I told people to go somewhere else if they can't stop messing with the trolls heh, do I feel sorry about it, nope. Cause I didn't want those types of comments. heh I'm sure everyone can tell I just stalling so let me go. like, comment, and see ya next chapter**


	47. chapter 45

**what** **up everyone, I'm updating this a few days earlier then normally and here why, I was able to finish this chapter kinda quick and it was getting boring just waiting until the weekend so I'm doing it now. now this chapter is going to be good because a big question is going to be answered but that all I going to say heh so enjoy**.

Lincoln woke up with a yawn as he had looked out of his window, seeing the sun was slowly rising, he grabbed his phone to see the time "6:54?" He mumbled as he decided to get his day started, he grabbed his clothes and left his room heading to bathroom to take a bath.

Lincoln walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him and started the shower while taking off his clothes "I wonder what Ronnie Ann want" he mumbled as he thought about her message while he gotten into the shower, his mind had stopped thinking about Ronnie Ann and started to think about tabby, making him sigh sadly as he wanted to know why she had held back the other day.

Lincoln shook his head as he started to washed his hair before washing himself, he let the water run over his body for a bit before he turned off the shower and got out, drying off with an towel then gotten dress and left the bathroom.

Lincoln walked back to his room and grabbed his phone, looking at the time "7:09" he said as he looked over at his guitar and grabbed it before he sat on his bed while plucking a few cords and start to play whatever seem to go together.

Lincoln kept playing until he heard footsteps running, a door slam, banging on a door, and yelling for whoever in the bathroom to get out "and the day begin" Lincoln said with a chuckled as he placed his guitar back in the case, he sighed and pulled out his phone and saw a message from the twins making him open it.

" _Lincoln you was amazing last night, great job_ " the message said making lincoln smile a bit as he had message them back.

" _Thanks, y'all had really helped me_ " lincoln had replied before he put his phone away.

The hours had slowly pass in the loud house as everyone was doing whatever they usually do during the day as there was a lot of yelling, while lincoln was in the kitchen getting something to drink.

The doorbell had rang making him put down his drink "I got it!" He called out as he went to door and opened it, seeing tabby standing at the door with a smile.

"Hiya mate!" Tabby said with a smile making lincoln smiled but then frown a bit.

"Hey tabby... We need to talk" lincoln told her making her stop smiling and nod, lincoln had lead her inside and took her to the backyard which was currently empty, Lincoln and tabby had sat down on the steps in silence as tabby had looked at him.

Lincoln sighed and shook his head "why did you do it..." Lincoln asked looking at her, making tabby confused "why did you hold back last night, you know you won't be able to make it into the finals, so why" he asked making her realize what he was talking about.

"Lincoln..." Tabby said quietly before she had smiled softly "I did it because this isn't about me, it about you. This is your challenge not mine" she told him making him look at her.

"B-but why" lincoln asked quietly.

"You said it yourself lincoln, this is how you can finally but true to yourself that you are a rocker, you need to do this" tabby explain "and I don't want you to feel bad about me dropping out, I was planning to from the beginning. This was my choice" she told him but she could still see regret on his face

"Lincoln did you mean what you said about me being a star" tabby asked him making him look at her and nod.

"Yeah, I truely meant it because you are so amazing" lincoln told her, making her smile as she gently grabbed his hand.

"Than believe me when I say this talent show is a stepping stone towards my future" tabby told her as she felt lincoln squeeze her hand a bit before nodding.

"Okay, I believe you" lincoln told her with a small smile as they had looked at each other before looking down at each other hands, seeing they was holding each other hand, and they had blushed and quickly pulled away from each other blushing but was smiling none the less.

Tabby stood up and pulled out her phone with a cocky smirk "the first one to drop losses" she said making lincoln confused as he didn't understand what she meant.

tabby place her phone down on the steps as lincoln had heard the slow build up of a song, he look at tabby who was smiling widely as she pointed to him

 ** _(_** ** _Stamp on the ground by ItaloBrothers)_**

 ** _Stamp on the ground_**

 ** _Jump, jump, jump, jump_**

 ** _Moving all around_**

 ** _Tep tep da dow_**

Tabby had sang as she started to dance to the song as she went to lincoln, grabbing his hand and pulled him to his feet "come on, time for our rematch" she smiled as she didn't stop dancing, lincoln smiled and started to dance with her.

 ** _Stamp on the ground_**. **_Jump, jump, jump, jump_**. **_Moving all around_**. **_We're jumping all around_**. **_Düp düp düp düp düp_**. **_Jumping all around_**.

 ** _Drop the beat_**

 ** _We're jumping all around_**. **_Düp düp düp düp düp_**

 ** _We're sending out an invitation_**. **_To everyone in every nation_**. **_But don't sleep get on the run_**. **_Stop thinkin' and have some fun!_**

 ** _Stamp on the ground_**. **_Jump, jump, jump, jump_**. **_Moving all around_** ** _._** ** _T_** ** _ep tep da dow_**. **_Stamp on the ground_**. **_Jump, jump, jump, jump_**. **_Moving all around_**. **_We're jumping all around_**

 ** _Stamp on the ground_**. **_Jump, jump, jump, jump_**. **_Moving all around_**. **_Tep tep da dow_**. **_Stamp on the ground_**. **_Jump, jump, jump, jump_**. **_Moving all around_**. **_We're jumping all around_**. **_Düp düp düp düp düp_**

 ** _Drop the beat_**

 ** _So come and join our love foundation_**. **_Go feel the heat, the sweet vibration_**. **_'Cause we are about to ignite_**. **_And we wanna go out tonight!_**

 ** _Stamp on the ground_**. **_Jump, jump, jump, jump_**. **_Moving all around_**. **_Tep tep da dow_** ** _._** ** _Stamp on the ground_**. **_Jump, jump, jump, jump_**. **_Moving all around_**. **_We're jumping all around_**. **_Düp düp düp_**. **_Jumping all around_**

 ** _Drop the beat_**

 ** _Jumping all around_**. **_Düp düp düp düp düp_**. **_Jumping all around_**

They both dropped to the ground as they was painting for air, they looked at each other and let out a tired laughed "I won" tabby said as she looked at him.

"You had clearly hit the ground first" lincoln said as they laughed quietly before they had slowly decided to stop talking and just catch their breath.

After a few moments tabby sat up and she looked at him "do you want to go to the mall" she asked him, making him shake his head.

"I can't for some reason, last night I had gotten a message from Ronnie Ann saying I need to stay home today because it was important" lincoln had explain making tabby confused.

"She didn't tell you why" tabby asked making lincoln shake his head no.

"No and she still haven't message me back about what she meant" lincoln told her before he shrugged and had stood up from the ground "come on, let's go inside I sure we can watch some tv" he said making her smile and nod.

Lincoln and tabby had walked inside and went to the living room where Lori, Luna, lola, Lisa, and luan was already there watching tv, there was even a space on the couch for them, they smiled and sat together before tabby had laid her head down on lincoln shoulder, making the both of them blush and smile a bit while everyone was looking at them from the corner of their eye's, trying to holding back their excitement.

"So do you little dudes was to go to the mall today" Luna asked them making lincoln gulp quietly.

"Umm about that... last night I gotten a message from Ronnie Ann saying I need to stay in today because it is important" lincoln said with a small chuckle and just like that, the room gotten tense.

"You what!?" Luan asked as they was looking at him.

"Why didn't you say anything about that" Lori asked him while tabby had sat up.

Lincoln gave a small chuckle as he was just about to come up with something random but stopped as there was 3 powerful bangs on the door, making everyone look at the door then back at each other

"I'll get it" Lori said as she stood up and went to the door before she had opened the door, showing a clearly mad Bobby and just behind him was Ronnie Ann who had looked like she had lost her whole world.

"Bobby?" Lori asked worried as he had looked at her as mix emotions was written on his face, everyone had looked at the door to see what was going on.

"W-why didn't you tell me what happened..." Bobby asked as he tried to keep his voice low as he didn't want to yell especially at her.

"What are you talking about" Lori asked as she was confused as her sisters and lincoln had stood behind her as lincoln had looked at Ronnie Ann who had looked back at him, as he could see the pity that had filled in her eyes and the regret on her face

"I... I had told my family what I did to lincoln..." Ronnie Ann said barely above a whisper but everyone had heard her, making Lincoln and everyone else eye's widened.

 **well I'm stopping it here** **heh and Bobby along with his family finally know what she did. now as boring as it will be, school is starting back up for me so hopefully I can keep this going and stuff but atm I'm just talking about random stuff heh my bad, but anyway I hope y'all had enjoyed this chapter. ALSO if you speak a different language (English is not your first language) and still reading this then I hope you can understand what going, and hope you like it because my last comments was from someone who didn't really speak English but they are still reading this, so I hope y'all are enjoying this story along with everyone else but that is enough for one AN. like, comments, and see ya next time**


	48. chapter 46

**heh here is another chapter just before I officially start school plus it been 2 weeks so it was time to update anyway heh, but yeah I hope y'all like and enjoy this chapter, but that is enough talking for now, I hope y'all enjoy**.

Lincoln, Lori, Bobby, and Ronnie Ann was sitting in the loud's living room as there was a large space between the 2 families so they could see each other clearly, the rest of the louds was upstairs in their rooms plus tabby was in luna and luan room.

Bobby took a deep breath before he started to talk "why didn't you tell me what happened, Lori" he asked as their was a hint of demanding in his voice because he wanted answers.

Lori sighed a bit "because I didn't know how to bring it up, plus Lincoln had told me not to tell you" she told him making him look at Lincoln.

"Why wasn't I apart of this?" Bobby asked Lincoln, making Lincoln look at Ronnie Ann before looking at him.

"Because it was none of your business what happened between us" Lincoln told him bluntly making everyone eyes widened as they had looked at Lincoln, he sighed before looking Bobby directly in his eye's "if it was the other way around then you would have every right to be mad but it not..." Lincoln said making him think about that before he had continued.

"Lori was planning on breaking up with you..." Lincoln told him making him look at lori shocked, while she had a guilty look on her face.

"Was you... really going to break up with me" Bobby asked, lori bit her lip and nodded slowly.

"She WAS but I had stopped her because you are the best thing that happened ever happened to her, so far" lincoln started making Bobby to look at him again "the same way you had broke up with her because I had hurt Ronnie Ann feelings, she was willing to break up with you because Ronnie Ann had hurt me on a much bigger scale, it would of only been fair... but I didn't want her to hurt you" Lincoln finished making Bobby look down at his lap, taking everything in

"I can't believe all this was happening, under my own nose..." Bobby sigh as he felt so stupid for not noticing anything, he glanced over at his little sister as she wasn't able to even look back at him.

"Why did you do it... There is a lot we over look at times but cheating... That is never okay and you know it but not only did you cheat, you had cheated on my girlfriend little brother" Bobby asked her but noticed she couldn't say anything, he sighed quietly "I'm so disappointed in you, let alone what ma and Pa think about this..." he said making looking Ronnie Ann look even more hurt as if he had just hitted her,she bit her lip as she was close to crying from regret and shame.

Lincoln saw this and shook his head before he stood up "that is enough" he said boldly as he had looked at him "it doesn't matter why because what done is done, instead of shaming her, you should be teaching her because there is always space to grow, if you and her parents shame her then she might do something that can't be undone, and it will be on your shoulders" Lincoln told him as he had glared at him.

Lincoln walked to Ronnie Ann and bend down to her level and hugged her tightly, shocking her as she didn't know what to do but the comfort made her close her eyes and slowly hugged him back "...I know that I disappoint my family at time but none the less, they don't stop loving me" Lincoln said aloud for everyone to hear, Lincoln pulled back from the hug and looked at Bobby

"it is a first born sibling job to make sure their younger sibling is safe, to help them, to be there when they feel like crying, to teach them right from wrong... Sure it get hard but that doesn't mean you willingly can make them cry, especially if they look up to you, and yes sometimes it can't be help but damn it also your job to fix your mistake and comfort them in times like these!" Lincoln told Bobby who was shocked along with Lori and Ronnie Ann

"Dude..." luna and tabby said in awe along with the rest of Lincoln sister's as they was all watching the conflict on a laptop that was connected to one of luan camera's that was originally set up for recording anything funny that she could possibly use for her comedy routine.

"So cool" Lynn and Lucy said as everyone felt happy and filled with pride as they had watched.

Leni had reached over closed the laptop with a small smile making everyone look at her "why you closed it, we wanted to keep watching!" Lola asked her but leni had just looked at everyone else with a happy smile.

"Heh there nothing else to see... They are done fighting" leni told them making them look at her questionable but notice how happy and content she had looked

A small smile had made it way on everyone face as they had gotten up "heh I guess you are right" lola said as her and her twin had left the room, and one by one everyone had left, leaving Luna and luan plus tabby; alone together in their shared room

Bobby sighed quietly and ran his hand though his hair "yeah... Yeah I guess you are right Lincoln..." He said quietly before he had looked at his little sitter, who had finally worked up the courage to look at him

"Ronnie Ann..." Bobby started but didn't know what to say, he sighed and reached out for her, making her flinch but calm down as she felt him grab her head and gently pulled her head into his chest, letting her hear his heart as he let out a quiet sigh "...we have a lot to talk about..." He told her, making her nod.

Ronnie Ann had slowly hugged Bobby, closing her eyes as she felt him hug her back, making her smile a little bit "I'm sorry for everything I did" she said quietly before she had pulled back to look at Lincoln.

Lincoln smiled at her "heh no need to say sorry, I told you that I already forgave you" he told her making her smile and stand up, as she went to him and hugged him.

"Thank you, Lincoln loud" Ronnie Ann told him while he had hugged her back.

"Heh no problem mate" Lincoln told her as he felt like he said he was seeing a side he never seen before

While the 2 was hugging Bobby and Lori had looked at each other and gave a small uncertain smile "I guess we had a lot to talk about as well" Bobby said making Lori sigh and nod.

Ronnie Ann and Lincoln had broke the hug as Lincoln had looked at Lori "hey Lori" he said getting her and Bobby attention "can you call a sister meeting in your room real quick" he asked making her confused but nodded as she had pulled out her phone and sent a message to everyone, telling them a meeting was in order, the 4 soon heard moving around upstairs before heading the sound of a door close.

"Thanks" Lincoln told her as he looked at Ronnie Ann "come on" he told her as he went to the stairs and was followed by Ronnie Ann, confusing the 2 teens.

"Where you going" lori asked them as Bobby wanted to know as well.

"Ronnie Ann want to talk to the rest of my sisters, she had something she want to tell them" Lincoln told them making Ronnie Ann nod, lori and Bobby had looked at each other.

"Alright, that would give us a bit of time to talk as well" Lori said making Bobby nod, Lincoln nodded and lead Ronnie Ann upstairs and to lori and leni shared room, where Lincoln sister's plus tabby was there, mumbling to each other but stopped as Lincoln and Ronnie Ann had came in.

"Hey everyone, there something Ronnie Ann want to tell you all" Lincoln told them, making Lincoln sisters look at Ronnie Ann with an all not so welcome glare but Lincoln had stood next to her as a calming presence, making her feel a bit more are ease.

Ronnie Ann a deep breath before she started "everyone I'm sorry for what I did to Lincoln, he didn't deserve it, not even a little bit because he is so caring especially to someone who doesn't deserve it, like me. I know I don't deserve it but please forgive me, I understand if you don't, I wouldn't blame you for it either but I just hope you know how truely sorry I am for hurting him" Ronnie Ann told them, while they had all looked at her.

"You are right about not deserving to be forgave after what you pulled of all thing's but..." Luan started making Ronnie Ann look at her "if Lincoln is willing to forgive you then I guess we can try to forgive you" she said making Ronnie Ann smile a bit.

"Yeah, we really don't like you but if Lincoln is giving you another chance then I guess we can as well" lola said making the rest of Lincoln sister's nod their head, making Lincoln and Ronnie Ann smile.

Lynn stood up and walked to Ronnie Ann, making her gulp quietly but stand her ground none the less.

Lynn stopped in front of her with a clearly annoyed look across her face as they looked at each other for a moment in silence, before lynn gave a brutal punch into Ronnie Ann stomach making Ronnie Ann gasp and drop to her kness, holding her stomach, trying not to throw up as tears filled her eye's, while Lincoln was by her side rubbing her back.

"I guess I can forgive you" lynn said making Ronnie Ann look up at her with tear filled eyes, while lynn looked down at her, cracking her knuckles "but if you hurt him again you will be missing some teeth or worst, do you understand" she threatened making Ronnie Ann gulp and slowly nod her head.

"Good" Lynn said as she turned around and went to go sit down.

"She is right. If you hurt Lincoln again we will come after you" Lucy said making everyone but tabby nod their heads in agreement.

"Okay... I understand" Ronnie Ann said as she had slowly stood up "again though, I'm sorry for what I did to Lincoln" she said making everyone nod.

"I guess we are done here, thanks for giving her another chance guy's, it mean a lot" Lincoln smiled just before him and Ronnie Ann had walked out of the room.

"Heh sorry about the punch" Lincoln told her making her shake her head.

"No it fine" Ronnie Ann said with a small smile, making Lincoln smile a bit as he reached over and rubbed her back while they had made their way back downstairs.

"Guy's we are done" Ronnie Ann called out to Bobby and Lori, making them look at the two and nod before they stood up.

"Okay, I guess we can finish out talk later" Bobby told Lori, making her nod.

"Yeah... We can" Lori told Bobby while Lincoln had walked up to them.

"Guy's if you two are talking about breaking up then let me just say this" Lincoln said making them look at him "it would of had never of had worked between me and Ronnie Ann because if the you two some how do get married then that would of had made the two us related, or even by some slim chance me and her would of had gotten married then that would of had still made you two related" Lincoln said making Lori and Bobby eyes to widened.

"He right, I never thought about that" Lori said making Bobby nod.

"Yeah me neither" Bobby said as the two had looked at Lincoln.

"But that don't change the fact that Ronnie Ann had cheated" Lori said making Bobby nod.

"Yeah, I understand you are trying to stand up for her but still" Bobby told him making Lincoln nod.

"I understand but don't be to hard on her, that all" Lincoln said making Bobby sigh and nod.

"Alright Lincoln, I would tell Ma and pops that hopefully they will go a bit easy on her" Bobby told them making Lincoln and Ronnie Ann smile.

"Thank you Bobby" Ronnie Ann told her brother.

"Yeah, thanks Bobby" Lincoln told them, making him smile a bit.

"Well come on, it is time to go" Bobby said making Ronnie Ann nod as they had headed to the door, along with Lincoln and Lori behind them to see them out, once out the door the two had turned around to look at Lincoln and Lori.

"Bye Lincoln" Ronnie Ann told her as she had went to him and hugged him, making Lincoln smile and hug her back.

"Heh bye Ronnie Ann, see you at school" Lincoln told her making her nod, while the two was hugging each other Bobby and Lori was smiling a bit a each other.

"Bye Lori, I will message you later when everything at home calm down cause, I know we still have to talk about this" Bobby said as he reached out and held her hand, making her smile a bit.

"Alright Bobby, I will talk to you later" Lori told him as she had lean over and kissed his cheek, making him smile before they had split apart, along with Lincoln and Ronnie Ann as they broke the hug.

"Bye you two" Bobby told them as he started to head to his car "come on sis, let's go" he said making Ronnie Ann nod.

"Alright Bobby" Ronnie Ann called out as she had looked at Lori and Lincoln "again, I'm sorry for everything I did" she told them before she had turned and ran to Bobby car and got in.

Lincoln and Lori watched as Bobby drove off, making the two of them sigh "I got to say Lincoln, you just keep on surprising me" Lori said making him smile and close the door, while Lori gave everyone the clear signal that it was okay to come back downstairs.

 **there go this chapter, heh I got to say I honestly felt like I wrote around 3-4K when I writing this** **chapter because it felt so long, but actually it was 2k like normal** **heh but I don't really have anything else to say about this chapter so... like, comment, and see ya later**


	49. AN mean version of latest chapter?

**Okay so check it out, I know some people are probably not happy with the last chapter with Ronnie Ann had been let off easily with no real punishment for the hell she had put Lincoln though, but look at it from a level headed pov, Lincoln got tabby now and everyone knows they have feelings for each other just don't know how to act on them, so he doesn't really care what Ronnie Ann do anymore cause he is more focus on tabby, but I also understand why some of the readers are upset because if we being honest, I had let Ronnie Ann off easy this whole fanfic because I could of had made her life a true hell but that wasn't my style**

.

 **Okay so look, I not going to re-do this whole fanfic but I will made a "mean" version of the last chapter but it will take up the new chapter from 2 week from now, so if you want a "mean" version then go ahead and comment if you want that. So it will be up to y'all, not me with what happens**


	50. chapter 47

**what up everyone, there are a couple of thing's I want to talk about. the first thing is about the last update asking if I should do a "mean" chapter of chapter 46, I will explain why I didn't do it at the end of this chapter. next, I hope y'all had seen the Steven universe movie this week because OMG there are a few songs I'm dying to add those song's with a fanfic or something, if you haven't seen it then don't worry, I won't spoil anything, no one in the comments spoil it either for anyone** **else**.

The girl's was in the living room watching TV together while Lincoln and tabby was baking some cupcakes for everyone, while also talking about random things

"guy's, it is about to start" Lynn called out as she had turned up the TV.

"We coming" Lincoln called out as he and tabby had came out of the kitchen, going to the living and sat on the floor together as dream boat started.

"You watch this?" Tabby asked Lincoln quietly, making him look at her.

"Heh look around, I don't really have a vote, besides it pretty good once you watch it for awhile" Lincoln explain to tabby making her nod.

"Alright, I guess you have a point" tabby said as they had started to watch it, along with tabby asking Lincoln questions about who everyone on the show was which he had answered.

During the next commercial Lincoln had went to the kitchen and gotten the cupcakes out of the oven "cupcakes are ready" he called out making the girls cheer as Lincoln had came back with a plate filled with cupcakes and place them down on the table and everyone had grabbed one and immediately cleared the plate within a matter of seconds, making Lincoln chuckle and sit back down.

"These are really good, Lincoln" tabby said making him smile.

"Thanks, glad you like them" Lincoln smiled as he ate his cupcake that he was saving in his hand.

Everyone ate their cupcakes while tabby had looked over at Lisa and saw that she was working on something "what are you working on little dude" tabby asked making Lisa looked at her and fix her glasses.

"Why if you must know, I'm working on a mathematical problem for a experiment I'm planning" Lisa explained making tabby look at the notebook she was writing on, seeing a lot of numbers and letters

"Can I see" tabby asked making Luna speak up.

"I wouldn't do it mate, she is a genius for a reason" Luna told her making everyone nod in agreement.

Lisa fixed her glasses as she gave tabby the notebook "I highly doubt you can understand, much less even know what you are looking at beca-" Lisa said but was cut off.

"This is wrong" tabby said making everyone choke on their cupcake from shock while Lisa had looked at her with disbelief.

"preposterous!" Lisa said as she had quickly took back her notebook to see what she was talking about while everyone else was silent from shock as they had kept watching.

"No, I'll show you" tabby said as she had took the notebook back and tore out an empty page and started to re-write Lisa whole experiment, fixing the mistake before giving the paper to Lisa so she could see it.

Lisa had quickly took it from her and started to look over it before going over her work then went back over to tabby work, slowly dropping the paper "I-impossible... You are right... h-how could I had missed this... How did you even see it" Lisa asked as she was at a lost for words, while everyone was watching with wide eyes as they couldn't believe someone had corrected Lisa much less even understood her work.

Tabby smiled and rub the top of Lisa head "heh it was a simple mistake that anyone could of had made, so don't think to much about it" tabby told her making look up at her with wide eyes.

Lisa was about to reject what tabby had just said but stopped as a phone had started to go off, making everyone look around to see who phone it was

"Heh sorry guy's, it's me" tabby said as she had pulled out her phone and got up "pop's is calling, be right back" she said making the others nod as she gotten up and walked to the dining room, leaving the louds alone for a moment.

"Lisa, was tabby really right, about you being wrong" Lori asked, making Lisa sigh and slowly nod.

"Yes, she was... Correct" Lisa said letting it sink in.

"I wonder how she knew" lola said making everyone nod in agreement.

Tabby had walked back into the room, looking a bit disappointed "hey guy's, pop's had told him that he will be getting me soon" she told them, making Lincoln a bit upset but cheer right back up.

"That okay... why don't me and you go rock out for a bit in my room" Lincoln smiled, making the girls look at him and tabby smiled.

"Heh now you talking my language mate, hey luna would it be okay if I used one of your guitars, I didn't bring mine" tabby asked Luna, making her nod.

"Yeah, sure go right ahead" Luna said making Lincoln get up from the floor and the two had went upstairs while everyone else had stayed downstairs, watching them go upstairs.

Lincoln and tabby was in Lincoln's room as they was playing HORSE but with their guitars as they both had a letter.

"Try to match this" tabby challenge as she had played a few notes before ending on a riff.

"Easy" Lincoln said as he had copyed her "heh you need to work on those riffs because they was weak" he laughed making her punch his shoulder.

"Weak!? You know those riffs was tasty!" Tabby laughed making Lincoln look at her.

"No, let show you what a good riff sound like" Lincoln smiled as he started to play, focusing on his riffs before he had finished.

Tabby had chuckled a bit "heh that was so tasteless" she said making Lincoln laugh before they had both heard a car horn, making then look at each other "I guess that is my ride" she said as she place down luna guitar on Lincoln bed.

Lincoln had nodded as he placed down his guitar "yeah... I will see you out" he said as the two had went downstairs to the door, while Lincoln had opened the door for her.

"Heh such a gentleman" tabby chuckled softly as him, making him smile a bit "see ya next time, Lincoln" she told him as she had walked left, Lincoln had watched and made she sure had gotten into the car before driving away.

Lincoln closed the door a sigh as he was tried, he turned around and saw his sister's looking at him, he give a small smile as he had stretched "heh it had been a pretty long day, I'm going to sleep" he yawned before he made his way upstairs and went to his room, seeing Luna guitar on his bed.

Lincoln shook his head and grabbed the guitar then placed it near his door, he went to his bed and laid down on it as his eyes felt heavy, he yawned and closed his eye's, thinking about what happened a few hours ago but somewhere along the lines he had fell asleep.

 **there we go, now I going to explain why I didn't do the "mean" chapter of chapter 46**. **everyone who said yeah to the chapter had basically just said "** _because it'll be more realistic_ **" but for the people who said no had actually explain why I shouldn't, plus I forgot but if Lincoln can still smile and forgive his family after** **the hell** **they had put him though in literally the worst episodes ever "** _no such luck_ **", then he can forgive Ronnie Ann cheating on me, beside** **he had made it clear he wasn't a push over but such like luffy when he first** **met bellamy he didn't fight back just to prove a stupid point, but anyway** **I had just wanted to explain why I didn't do the "mean" chapter.** **anyway that is enough I had just wanted to explain what happened. Anyway like, comment, and see ya next time**


	51. chapter 48

**what's** **up, here is a small updated nothing to big. I decided to keep it small because a lot of stuff been going on and if you live in Houston then you know about the storming and how the weather is being stupid. just ahead up I'm sorry if this chapter seem rush, I had tried to take it slow like normal but eh, anyway that is enough. hope ya enjoy**.

The days had pass slowly passed by as there wasn't much to do because tabby had started to go home after school, not going to the mall with Luna and Sam, he tried to talk to her because he knew something was wrong but she would just smile and told him everything was ok, making him slightly upset because he knew she was lying but at the same time, he didn't want to force her to do anything but enough is enough.

Lincoln and tabby was in the band room together while Lincoln was playing the guitar but tabby was just looking at the keys on the piano, with a distant look on her face, Lincoln looked at her and immediately stopped playing the guitar, placing it down next to his feet.

"Tabby" Lincoln called out making her come to her senses and look at him.

"Oh yeah mate, what's up" tabby said making Lincoln look at her, studying her face a bit but sighed.

"Tell me what wrong" Lincoln asked her as she had just gave him a small smile, shaking her head.

"Nothing wrong" tabby said with a smile but Lincoln had refused to listen to her.

"Stop it, I know you are lying tabby" Lincoln demanded making her look at him "you haven't been yourself for almost a week now. you don't go to the mall, you hardly even play anything like you used, heck you barely talk to me anymore" Lincoln told her making her look down sadly and sigh.

"Heh it that noticable. I'm sorry mate... I just... I just upset" tabby told him "I was looking at comments of my performance on YouTube, there was some... Not so supportive comments..." She said quietly, Lincoln had frowned and went over to her, sitting next to her.

"Some called me a freak... Annoying... There was a few who said that I might be a lesbian for crying out loud" tabby said bitterly, rubbing her eyes.

Lincoln frowned deeper as he tried to think of what to say, so he said the first thing that came to mind "don't listen to them tabby, you are perfect the way you are" he said as he thought of something else "besides I sure anyone would be grateful to date you, male or female" he finished, tabby had looked at him for a moment while Lincoln had wanted to jump into a hole and die because what he said was so stupid and corny.

Tabby smiled and started to laugh loudly while Lincoln had turned a slight red from embarrassment, tabby had slowly stopped laughing and hugged Lincoln "thank you mate, I needed to hear that" she said happily while Lincoln had smiled and hugged her but was still embarrassed.

"I'm glad I was able to help" Lincoln said as they had pulled apart "come to the mall with me today, the other's will be glad to see you" he said making her sigh quietly and nod.

"Alright Lincoln, I will" tabby said making Lincoln smile and nodded "I'll meet ya after school, so go ahead and tell Luna that I'm coming" she told him making him pull out his phone and sent a text to Luna.

"Done and done" Lincoln told her happily before the bell had went off "heh see you after school" Lincoln smiled.

"Heh it kinda hard to believe a cute guy like yourself had nearly sent 3 guys to the hospital" tabby laughed quietly while Lincoln eyes widened, his face had slowly turning red while tabby had stopped laughing, realizing what she said.

Tabby had turned red as she had waved her hands in front of her, trying to say something but only random words came out before she had ran out of the classroom, while Lincoln was stuck before a large goofy smile had came across his face as he felt like he was on cloud nine.

The rest of the school was a blur for Lincoln and before he had knew it, it was time to go home but which for him that had meant that him and tabby could finally go to the mall together, which made him smile none the less.

Lincoln had found tabby and walked up to her, and she had saw him "hey mate" tabby said making Lincoln wave as he gotten next to her.

"Sam and Luna is coming, they are usually here by now" Lincoln told her making her nod as they had stood around, waiting.

"Are you tabby!?" A girl said as her and 3 other girl's had ran up to her, catching Lincoln and tabby by surprise.

"Y-yeah, what can I do for ya" tabby asked a bit nervous.

"We love your performance! Can we get a picture with you, please~" one of the girl's had asked, tabby had rub the back of her neck with a smile.

"S-sure mate, I wouldn't mind" tabby smile while the 4 girls had hugged tabby.

"Thank you!" The girls cheer as they had pulled back and pulled out their phone's, looking at Lincoln.

"Would you mind?" One of the girl's asked as they had handle Lincoln their phone.

"Not at all" Lincoln said as he took one of the phone's to take the picture "get ready, rock'n'roll on 3" he told them, they had all got close to tabby, smiling.

"1...2...3" Lincoln told them.

"Rock'n'roll" they all said before Lincoln took the picture.

"Got it" Lincoln said as he handed the phone back to the girl, who had looked at it, beaming with joy as they was catching the attention of others.

"Thank you so much and thank you to tabby" the girl said as she had showed the picture with her friends, who had told her to send it to them.

"Heh no problem" tabby said as she kept felt really nervous but at the same time, really happy.

"Tabby, I wanted to tell you that your song 'play it loud' was some moving, and seeing you always smiling, filled with joy had filled me up with so much hope" the girl's said as she had hugged tabby tightly "thank you so much" she said as she pulled back, looking at a shocked tabby, soon other people had came up to tell tabby how awesome her performance was, telling her goodluck, and hope she would win.

One of the girls had gotten tabby attention again "Yeah, you are our hero tabby, we hope you win the talent show" the girl said as tabby had looked at them before she lower her head, letting her hair shadow her face a bit.

"Tabby?" The girls asked worried.

Tabby had looked up at the group of people smiling brightly "thank you for your love and support everyone, so you better believe as long as rock'n'roll is kicking then the fire in me will never go out because one day, I will shine brighter then the sun itself!" Tabby said loudly with pride while the girl's had look at her in awe, and a few people had cheered for her.

"And I'll be there every step of the way" Lincoln had mumbled to himself as he had smile, watching her.

 **there we go, I hope ya enjoy and as I said in the beginning I'm sorry if this chapter seemed rushed, but here is an important question. Should I start doing time skips, focusing on the talent show since we are near the end of the fanfic, tell me what you think.** **anyway like, comment, and see ya next time**


	52. chapter 49

**what's up y'all, here is another kinda small update, I gotten a new phone so I trying to figure everything out, so that why this is as long as I planned it out be but anyway that is about it, enjoy**.

Tabby, Lincoln, Luna, and Sam had walked to the into the music store where they saw the twins relaxing at the counter, with their leg's kicked up "hey guys" Lincoln called out to them.

"Mates!" The twins both said as they had gotten up and ran to them, Nikki had picked up and hugged Lincoln and tabby at the same time while Angela had hugged Luna and Sam as tears was in her eye's.

"What wrong" Sam as worried.

"We are sooooo bored, we are going to die of boredom" Angela whined softly, making Luna and Sam chuckle a bit.

"Where have y'all been, we missed ya" Nikki told tabby and Lincoln, making them chuckle and hug her.

"I miss ya too mate" tabby told Nikki as she had put them down, letting them stand on their own while Luna and Sam had rubbed Angela back.

Angela had straighten up while the group had made their way to the counter "so Luna, Sam, and tabby" Nikki called out to them "how do y'all think you did, do you think you had made it into the finals" she asked, making Luna and Sam nod.

"You know it, mate" Luna said for sure "you should of seen the building, everyone was clapping for us" she said while smiling happily along with Sam.

"I don't know, I can only hope" tabby said making them look at her.

"I sure you will pass, people love you" Luna told her, making everyone nod in agreement but tabby had knew the truth, and that truth was that she didn't make it but she didn't really care, at least she thinks she don't care.

"Anyway, tomorrow is the big day, so I say we celebrate with pizza" Nikki cheer making the rest cheer as well "we can have a small party here" she said making Angela think about it before she had nodded.

"Sure, I guess we can but... We can't do pizza because that would cost to much, I guess we could do cupcakes" Angela said making everyone nod.

"Awesome, I'll go get them" Nikki told them as she looked at Lincoln "come help me mate, you wouldn't let a girl do all the heavy lifting right" she asked making Lincoln shake his head.

"Lead the way" Lincoln told her making her nodded as they had left, leaving the girls behind as they had went to go get the cupcakes from a shop not that far.

"So Lincoln..." Nikki said a bit serious as she kept walking, not looking at Lincoln "what will you do now" she asked.

Lincoln had kept his eyes forward as he knew what she was talking about, he let out a quiet sigh "...I'll see this though the end" he told her "I'm to far in to back out now" he finished, making her nod.

"Let's hope that it will be worth it" Nikki told him making Lincoln stop, Nikki had stopped as well and look at him "Lincoln..."

Lincoln took a deep breath as he looked at her "Do you think I'm selfish for doing all of this... Maybe even a coward because I'm to scared to be honest with myself much less with own family" Lincoln asked her as he had looked at Nikki directly into her eyes.

Nikki looked at Lincoln as she thought about what he asked, she walked to him and placed a hand on his head "a coward is someone who just run away from their problems, and you are not running from but facing them... As for you being selfish, that is for you to decide yourself but... Sometimes it is good to put yourself first and from what tabby and Luna told me about you, you know right from wrong and will fixed whatever you had messed up, you have a good head on your shoulders so don't lose it" she said making him smile a bit, she rubbed his head as she turned around and started to walk again with Lincoln following behind as they had walked to a bakery, getting a 30 or so cupcakes.

It was a hassle but by the time the two had gotten back, they had seen a blackboard outside the store with the words 'free party inside' in rainbow colors, along with music playing on the inside "guess they started without us Lincoln" Nikki said as they had went inside, seeing a few of people talking and drinking juice together, even a few kids.

Nikki and Lincoln had sat the cupcakes down at the counter "all done Lincoln, go and have some fun" she told him making Lincoln nod and went to go find tabby.

Lincoln felt someone touch his shoulder, making him turn around and saw tabby smiling at her, he smiled at her as she had grabbed his hand and pulled him to where the music was louder before the two had started to party and dance together, as the time pass more and more people had came on, almost filling the shop shop.

Hours had passed as the party had started but it was slowly coming to a end as people had started to leave, the twins turning down the music, and taking the blackboard from outside the shop.

They twins had watched the last person leave the shop, waving bye to them as they had turned the music down back to normal levels; Lincoln, tabby, Sam, and Luna had met up with the twins at the counter, smiling sleepy "I guess the party had went through without a problem" Sam smiled tried.

"Yeah, we just might have to close early become I'll be lying if I said I wasn't tired" Nikki said as she had yawned with made a chain reaction because Lincoln had yawned, tabby had yawned a few seconds later "it's seem like y'all are tried as well" she said making them smile a bit.

"Okay, y'all get out and go home so y'all can get a good night sleep" Angela told them making her look at them "you still have a big y'all tomorrow" she finished making them remember they do.

"I guess you are tight" Luna said tried as she had smiled a bit "but at least let us help clean" she said making everyone nod in agreement.

"Nah, just go home and sleep, it suprising not that messy, beside we still need to take inventory, so we got it" Nikki said as she and Angela had started to push Sam and Luna out the store, Lincoln and tabby had followed behind them as the twins had basically kicked them out the the shop, smiling at them.

"Heh goodbye y'all, we will hope only for the best tomorrow" Angela smiled at them making them smile and nod as well as Sam had pulled out her keys.

"Heh alright, come on it's time to get y'all home" Sam said as they had all started to leave, the twins waving them off before they had went back into the shop, closing it up.

 **there we go, as I said it was kinda short but anyway, I don't really have anything to say except that I need to start seeing comments again, so I can tell what I'm doing right or wrong because I seeing a lot less then normal, but anything that all I have to say so. like, comments, and see ya next time**


	53. chapter 50

**here is another chapter, tbh it may be my longest chapter yet I believe, but anyway let not waste any time and get started**.

Lincoln was stared at his ceiling as he wasn't able to sleep, his mind was stuck on his question he asked Nikki "that for me to decide..." He mumbled softly, he reached over and grabbed his phone to look at the time, see it was 7 in the morning.

Lincoln sat up and stretched before he gotten out of bed, going to his closet to get a change of clothes before he gotten dressed and left his room, quietly leaving through the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

The girls had started to wake up and started to rush to the bathroom, pushing and shoving each other, and this went on for 6 minutes along with a lot of complaining and door banging but soon everyone was finish and went downstairs to eat breakfast "someone go wake lincoln" Lori called out as she started to take out some food to cook.

The twins had decided to go get lincoln as they had knocked on his door before opening it "lincoln, wake up" Lana said but the two noticed that he wasn't in his bed, they looked down the hallway at the bathroom but saw the door was open and the light's was off so he couldn't of had been there "where Lincoln?" Lana asked making her twin shrugged, the two had went back downstairs to tell Lori he wasn't in his room or the bathroom, making her confuse.

"Are you sure" Lori asked making them nod, Lori walked in front of the stairs "lincoln!" She called out and waiting but he didn't reply back.

"Everyone look for lincoln because he is not in the house!" Lori called out, making everyone go to her.

"What? Lincoln not here" Luna asked making Lori nod.

"Yeah he not here" lori said getting a bit annoyed from repeating herself.

"I can sense him, he is close but I can't tell where" Lucy said making Lisa roll her eyes.

"Anyway, we need to find him before anything happens to him" lori said and the others had nodded, they was about to figure out where to look but was interrupted by a loud bang on the door.

Luna walked to the door and opened it, showing Mr.grouse "louds!" He yelled like normal.

"Yes Mr.grouse what can we do for you" Luna asked their neighbors.

"You can turn down all the dang ruckus in your shed!" Mr.grouse said making the girl confused.

"Umm okay, we will keep it down" Luna said and quickly closed the door, looking at her sister.

"Come on let's go" Lana said as her and her sister's had quickly went to throughout the kitchen door, going to their shed where they could hear music blasting, making them confused and a bit nervous.

"Girls get back" Lynn said to no one in particular but the twins, Lisa, Lucy, and Lily knew she was talking to them.

Lori had went to the garage double doors and slowly opened it while the girl had gotten ready for whoever it might be.

As the doors opened wider and the music gotten louder, the girls had looked inside and gasp, lincoln had his back towards them as he was just in some shorts while he was punching Lynn's punching bag along with the beat of the music and was drenched with sweat as there was a pool of it forming under him.

"Lincoln!" Luan called out to him but he didn't hear her as he kept punching the bag, punching it harder as the music gotten more intense, the girls watched with wide eyes as lincoln had pulled his fist back before punching the bag hard enough that it had almost fell from the ceiling.

The music had slowly stopped and lincoln had lead his head against the punching bag, gasping for air before he had dropped to a knee, feeling a bit light headed "lincoln!" The girl's called out as they had rushed to him.

Lincoln had looked at them shocked "w-what are you all doing here" lincoln panted, still trying to get some air.

"US!? What do you think you are doing, how long have you been out here" Lynn asked making lincoln shrugged.

"I don't know... Maybe until 7" lincoln said making lori pull out her phone to see the time.

"Lincoln it is 8:45!" Lori told him making his eyes widen a bit before he chuckled while he tried to push himself onto his feet but stumbled and drop back onto one of his knees, as his legs felt a bit weak.

"Lincoln did you even stretch first" Lynn asked making him nod a bit.

"Guys as much as I would like to keep talking, my arms hurt, and I'm sweaty so would ya mind if I could go take a bath" lincoln asked them as they wanted to keep talking, but they knew he had a point plus because they all knew that being sweaty felt gross.

Lori sighed quietly "go take a bath then come to my and leni room because we are not done talking" she said making him nod.

"Alright... Lynn could you help" lincoln ask making her grab a near by towel and wipe his arm before she had help him up, the two had left and walked to lincoln room, while lynn was telling him what to expect because his body wasn't used to being pushed.

After a stressful bath and explaining why he did what he did, lincoln was now in the kitchen eating breakfast with everyone else "so luna are you ready for tonight" lori asked making everyone look at Luna.

"You know it" luna smiled making the rest of her family smile as well.

"Make sure you listen out of us because we will be the loudest one cheering for you" lana said making luna chuckle quietly.

"So lincoln what about you, who will you be cheering for" luan asked making everyone slightly confused "did you forget tabby is going to be up there as well" she said making the girls eyes widened as they did forget, a smile had made it way on everyone face as they looked at lincoln.

"So lincoln, are you going to cheer for tabby or Luna" lola asked with a small smirk.

Lincoln cleared his throat slightly "I going to cheer for the both of them cause they are both amazing" lincoln told them, making the girl smile.

Everyone had soon finished eating and went to go whatever they had normally do, while lincoln was laying in his room with ice bags on his arms cause they was already sore.

"...dang it" lincoln mumbled as he sat up, letting the ice bags fall off his arms as he looked over at his guitar case and reached for it, whining a bit but grabbed it none the less and pulled it onto his bed, opening it to pull out his guitar.

Lincoln held the guitar in front of him to look at it, slowly taking everything in, he slowly ran his hands over the body before feeling the neck of it, he placed his forehead on the cords, thinking about tabby and all she done for him.

"Tabby... I'm sorry" lincoln mumbled as he knew he was selfish, she had dropped out of the talent show so he could had a chance to pass, even though she said she was planning to dropout of it in the beginning but he didn't believe her, she was so amazing, kind, funny, sweet, beautiful, and yet she did this for someone like him

Lincoln eyes had widened and he started to choke on spit as he had quickly placed the guitar down, and he started to think about what had cross his mind "tabby... Beautiful" he mumbled as he started to think about everything about her, making him smile softly with a small chuckle "yeah... She is beautiful" he finally confuses to himself.

Lincoln chuckled softly to himself as he grabbed his guitar and place it back into the case, once done he had reached over for his phone to see the time "I can sleep for a bit before it is time to go" he mumbled while he had placed the guitar down on the floor and slowly went to sleep.

Minutes had slowly turned into hours as lincoln had slept before he woke up, hissing a bit as he arms had hurt worse then early but he knew he would just have to bear it, after some more time had pass the louds had left, going to the Loyal Woods Theater so they could find some good seats before it gotten to crowded.

The louds had pulled up to the theater and saw that it was already filled with cars, after awhile of looking the family was able to find a spot before they had exit the car.

"Guy's I going to go to find Sam, I think she already inside" Luna said as she had ran off while her family had called out that they would be inside.

"Hey ma can I go sit with tabby family, please" lincoln asked making his family look at them.

"I don't know honey" Rita told him.

"Please ma, I had message tabby and she said that they didn't mind" lincoln told making Rita look at her husband, who had nodded.

"I don't see a problem if they said it was okay" Lynn. Sr said making lincoln smile.

"Hmm okay honey but come back as soon as it is over" Rita said making lincoln smile and nod before he ran off, the louds had watched before they had went side to find a seat.

Tabby was pacing around as she was getting nervous "you are going to get me nervous if you keep pacing around like that" a voice said making tabby look up to see Sam and Danny smiling at her.

"Guys..." tabby said as they walked to her.

"Come on mate, you really need to calm down because this isn't like you" Danny said making Sam nod.

"Yeah, he right. Everything will be okay" Luna said as she had walked to them.

"Yeah, I guess y'all are right" tabby said but she was still nervous.

"Come on, let's get something to drink" Danny says making them nod as they had went to the juice table, once there they had started to drink before Danny had spoke up again.

"Look who just walked in" Danny said making the group look at the door, see L and the other 2 people in his band was with as they had walked in.

"Ugh there go my good mood" Luna said quietly while they had started to walk their way.

"Could y'all get out of the way, other people want to drink as well" L said while Luna was able to snap.

"Hmph last time I check, people can't join mid contest so what are they doing here" luna said as she was talking about the twins.

"They have nothing to do with this so leave them out of it, beside... They are my special guests, look in the rule book" L chuckled as she could hear the smugness in his voice making her squeeze her fist.

"Let's go" Luna said as she had storm off, Sam and Danny had followed behind her, leaving tabby with L and the twins.

One of the twins had hit the back of L head, making his head drop down before he had rub the back of his head with a small laugh "I definitely have a lot of making up to do, don't I" he said making them nod.

"It is almost time" one of the twins said as the host had started to talk about tonight.

"Tabby goodluck, I believe in you" L said making her smile slightly and nod.

"Thanks, now let's me go before Luna and the other see me talking to you" tabby said as she had went to go to Luna.

"Come on, let's get near the others so we can hear the names being called" L said as they had gotten near the other as almost everyone was looking at the TV that was set up so they could watch from the backstage.

"Welcome to the semi-final, tonight 6 lucky acts will make it to the final, now without wasting anymore time are y'all ready to get started" the host asked making the audience cheer "then let's not waste anymore time!" The host said making everyone cheer again as she had explain what was going to happen and how it was going to work.

"Now would the first 2 acts please come out" the host said as she called out the acts, they gotten up and left the stage while everyone had wished them luck.

Everyone had watched on the backstage TV as they was all nervous, unfortunately neither of the acts had made it to the finally, while everyone was a bit sad "dude..." L heard one of the twins said quiet as he was sure it was Nikki.

Soon more acts had went on the stage as 3 had made it though before it was finally L turn to go up on stage "now would L and Danny band please come up on stage" the host said as everyone left had wish them luck as they had left to go up on stage.

L and the twins had stood to the left of the stage while Danny and his band had stood on the right side of the stage "let's give a round of applause for these two amazing acts!" The host said as the audience had cheered for them, she had waited until they had calmed down before she started to talk again.

"Now let's not keep everyone waiting, act's that will be going to the finals..." The host started as she had looked at both of the act's before she started to speak again "the both of you!" She said as the audience had roar with cheering as the two group was shock.

"Both of you groups are amazing" one of the judges started making everyone go quiet so they could hear what they had to say "L your voice and team is great. Danny your group is just as amazing and I can honestly say that it is going to be nearly impossible to pick who is going to win because all the act's before us are amazing, so I hope that both of you give the finals everything you got" they said making both of the groups nod before they had left the stage.

"Now there is 1 more spot and our last 2 acts, could you please come onto stage" the host said as tabby and the last act had walked onto the stage.

Tabby had held up the rock'n'roll symbol as she let out a cheer as other people who had supported her had cheered for her.

"Now it is time last to announce the last act that will be moving to the final" the host said as everyone went quietly, looking at the 2 act's "...I'm sorry but this is the end of your journey tabby" the host said making tabby hang her head down, the audience had moan in sadness but clapped for her none the less as she kept looking down.

"Tabby" a judge had started to talk to her "even though this is the end, hold your head up high because you had made it so far and you was so amazing, the energy you had brought out everytime you came out on stage is a reward of it own, so don't give you" the judge said as the audience had clapped at that but she kept looking down

The host had walked to her and rubbed her back "tabby is there something you want to say to the audience before you go" the host said and waited but tabby didn't say anything.

"Well let's give one last appla- ah!" The host started but gasp as tabby had shot her head up and took the mic from the host, making people gasp.

"LISTEN UP... MY NAME IS TABBY AND DON'T THINK FOR A SECOND THAT THIS WILL BE LAST TIME YOU WILL HEAR THAT NAME BECAUSE IT'S NOT, IT ALSO NOT THE END FOR ME BECAUSE I'M A LIVING LEGEND IN THE MAKING, AND I WON'T STOP ROCKING AS LONG AS I CONTINUE TO BREATHE BECAUSE... BECAUSE ONE DAY I'LL SHINE BRIGHTER THAN THE SUN ITSELF... S-so you better remember the n-name tabby or you'll regret it!" tabby told everyone as her voice cracked in the end as she held back her tears.

Everything was quiet as no one had said in anything while tabby had give the mic back to the host, heading off the stage but was stopped as someone had spoke up.

"We believe in you!!" A voice had yelled loudly making tabby stop and look at the audiences.

"You can do it!!"

"You are amazing!!"

"We love you!"

"Tabby, Tabby, Tabby!!" The whole building had started to cheer for tabby as she looked at everyone and bit her lip as she held up the rock'n'roll symbol with her hand, making everyone do the same and cheer for her as she walked off the state.

After everything was said and done, it was time for everyone to go home, the louds and tabby family's was near the back where tabby and Luna had said that where they was being getting out at.

Luna was first to come out making her family go to her to congratulate her on making it to the finals "how you seen tabby" lincoln asked making her nod.

"She will be out in a bit" she told him as he needed to see her, a few minutes had passed before tabby had came out, seeing both families but her attention was on lincoln as she could see the regret in his eye's.

Lincoln had walked to tabby and hugged her "lincoln it is okay" she said as she hugged him back but being in his arms had made her frown "l-lincoln I'm fine" she said quietly as lincoln had broke the hug.

"I'm sorry" lincoln told her quietly as only she was hear, she had shook her head as she felt tears slowly build up, while both family had told her how amazing she was but she had looked up at her other brother.

"Joseph... I guess you was right..." Tabby said quietly as Joseph still had a hardened look across his face but he had walked to her, before he had lean down and wrapped a arm around her, shocking her "j-joseph"

"...You better keep your word and become a rock'n'roll Legend that will out shine every star in the universe, cause people will be waiting for you to make your come back" Joseph told her making her eyes widen.

Tabby lip had started to tremble and her eyes watered before she had started to openly cry as Joseph held her in his arms, the louds had watched as tabby mom and dad had went to her and rubbed her back to comfort her.

"And don't forget we are here to support you as well" lincoln said making tabby look at him and smile.

"Yeah, you are like an extension of this family tabby" Luna told her making her chuckle quietly.

"Thank you guy's" tabby said as she wipe her tears "it mean a lot to me" she told them, they smiled and nod.

"Ma can get go home now, I'm getting tried" tabby asked her mom.

"Sure honey, it is getting kinda late" she said as she looked at the louds and smile "thank you for cheering up tabby, and congress Luna" she said making her nod before they had left.

"Come on, guy's. It is time we went home as well" Lynn. Sr said as they had went to their van to go home.

 **there we go, I'm going to end it here. now I'll be honest the beginning was a filler because I wanted to make sure there was enough words, but I sure everyone can tell that we are basically at the end of the fanfic, so tell me, should I do a time skip to the finals? anyway; like, comment, and see ya later**


	54. thank you

What up everyone, this isn't a chapter but a thank you, I sure you can tell but the next chapter is the last chapter so I want to make it the best one yet and hopefully I can.

I want to thank everyone for reading this story, for every comment, like, follow, share; thank you so much.

Now it might seem like I'm over exaggerating but I'm not because it meant the world to me to see each comment because as a fanfic writer, your comments had let me know that I'm doing stuff right, so it do mean a lot.

Heh it had sucked that there was a massive drop in the comments after I had told everyone to stop messing with the trolls but I don't regret it, because it had to be said and done.

For everyone that help with the fanfic, thank you so much, I would name them but I can't think of them off the top of my head and there are 27 papers of comments so it'll be forever to go though them, so I'm sorry but you know who you are but if you want to go ahead and comment who you are and I'll remember what you did, please don't lie and make something up.

Heh I'm running out of things to say but I'll keep going, it is kinda good that this fanfic is over so that way I can go back to working on my other fanfics that I need to finish.

Also this will take the chapter so in the next 2 weeks the last chapter will be posted heh.

To be honest my mind is kinda all over the place, maybe y'all can tell by the way I'm tying heh but I'll make sure to fix that while working on the last chapter.

And listen if you want to support me you don't need to do anything big; just comment, or share my stories so more people find them, but if you want to go plus ultra then please go ahead heh, I'll thank you none the less.

Also I got a new ship Steven x spinel, so expect a lot of Steven universe fanfics in the near future heh.

I can't really think of anything else to say at the moment other then thank you for sticking around with me and for reading this stupid little ramble, heh see y'all in 2 weeks mate's


	55. problem

okay so there was a big problem with the upload and I'm trying to fix it, so please bear with me for a moment because the way the fanfic site work is that, there is a 2 upload a day limit so I MIGHT have to update tomorrow, so just keep your eyes open because the story might update without you knowing


	56. the end

**_okay so something wierd was happening when I tried to upload this chapter but I think it is fixed if you are seeing this but anyway here we go, I just want to say that this is the LONGEST CHAPTER I EVER DID, literally this chapter was messing up my phone because this is 2 or 3 chapters in 1 cause this is 6k words - 7k words because of this A/N, but anyway before you read this. I just want to say thank you one last time for all the love and support, it mean so much to me, and I hope y'all had enjoyed the story_**.

Lincoln had sat on his bed as millions of thoughts was rushing though his head as today was the day, there was no turning back now, today was the finals and he was close to having a panic attack since he was scared.

Scared that his sister was going to hate him for everything he had said to her and Sam, he grabbed his hair and pulled at it, finding some relief from doing so, he took a deep breath and let go of his hair, running his hands though it to fix it as he had looked down at tabby pick, he slowly reached up for it and grabbed the pick, before standing up and got ready for tonight.

Luna, sam, Danny, and the rest of their band had went all out with what they wore as they wore a classic rock'n'roll outfit since there was going to be a red carpet, with a couple of famous guests star's because the contestants was able to choose 1 famous person or group to join their act, and it was no surprise that Luna and Sam had asked for mick swagger, where others had asked for famous singers or dancers, L had simply asked for tabby which didn't go unnoticed by Luna and her band but they didn't say anything until they went inside because for the time being, they was kinda focus on the red carpet and the paparazzi

L, the twins, and tabby walked along the red carpet as tabby was smiling as well as holding up the rock'n'roll symbol along with L and the twins as L and the twins had wore black cloaks that had reached up to their waist with a black stitching on the inside so no one could see inside of it.

L had looked around among the paparazzi and crowd as they was calling out his, the twins, and tabby name, "So this is what fame is like" tabby said as she had gotten close to L so he could hear her.

"Heh yeah... It almost scary" L told her making her nod while she was a bit nervous herself "come on, let's go inside" L said as he made his way inside along with his band, as tabby and the twins had waved at everyone one last time before heading inside.

"So... are you 2 ready" one of the twins asked making them nod slowly.

"Heh I could ask the same about you two" Tabby said making them laugh quietly.

"Please mate, this wouldn't be our first show so don't worry about us, just make sure you don't mess over your words" the twins said making tabby grin.

"Heh I got this under control" tabby said making them nod, she had looked at L and place her hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her "Are you ready, L" she asked gently since he haven't been talking as much.

"Yeah, I'm fine" L told her making her nod slightly.

"...what do you think you are doing, tabby" a voice said making the group look up to see Sam, Luna, Danny, and the rest of their band looking at them but mostly at tabby.

"G-guys" tabby said a bit nervous as she didn't know what to say.

"Why are you with them, you know first hand how much of jerk L is" Luna said making tabby shake her head.

"I-it not like that" tabby said as she felt like she was being attacked by her friends.

"Then please do explain because it seem exactly like that" Sam glared at her making her step back a bit from her cold glare

"Why don't you hacks piss off" L said as he gotten in front of tabby, annoyed with them "she is my special guest so why don't you losers go kiss ass to Mick swagger like the followers you are" he said making both groups eyes widened, Luna growled and grabbed L by his cloak, pulling him close.

"I had it with your crap, kid or not. You are nothing but a stuck up punk who look down on people for no reason" Luna said between her teeth, while Sam and Danny had tried to pull her away from him.

Luna had pushed L away from her, making him stumbled back and bump into the twins before dropping down to the floor while tabby had quickly went by his side to make sure he was okay.

L had started to laugh as he had stood up, fixing his cloak a bit "I don't look down on people I respect and right now, I'm seeing nothing but wash up trash" he told them making their eyes widened as he had stop laughing "so unless you planning on winning this talent show tonight, shut the hell up and leave my group alone" he demanded with venom lace in his voice.

Luna and the rest of their band had looked at him before they had turned and walked away "this isn't over" Luna said as she had walked away.

"Heh it was over the second you thought you could win against me" L said as he was filled with adrenaline as he was squeezing his fist tightly, tabby and the twins had looked at him worried.

"...Are you okay L" one of the twins asked making him nod but didn't say anything.

Tabby had looked at him and grabbed one of his hands, pulling it open even though there was a lot force because of the adrenaline rushing though him but she was able to open it none the less, she had slowly placed her hand in his, before she had entwined their fingers together making Lincoln look at her as she had gently squeezed his hand with hers.

"T-tabby" L said as he started to blush red behind his hood as he had looked at her.

"T-thank you for standing up for me Lincoln, I didn't know what to do or say..." tabby said quietly as she had looked down to hide her blush.

"I couldn't just let them attack you like that" L said as he was coming down from his adrenaline rush "...anyway let's get ready because tonight will be a night to remember" he said with a small chuckle as he wanted to change the subject.

"You better mean that" one of the twins said as they had punched his shoulder "or we will start making you buy every instrument you touch" they threaten with a small laugh, making L nod

"Then I really need to make sure I give it all I got then" L said making the group nod as they had went to go talk to the stage assistant so they could run some things though with them about their act.

As L and his group and talking to the assistant, the host had walked out on the state "hello everyone! Welcome to the live finals, I hope y'all are ready to crown a winner because tonight is the night, and not only will also be crowned the winner but we also got some celebrities joining some of our act's tonight" she said making everyone cheer.

"Before we start, let's give applause for our 3 amazing judges" the host said as the judges had stood had stood up, waving at everyone before sitting back down "is there anything you guys want to say before we start" she asked them.

The three judges had looked at each other and shook their heads before one of them had lean forward to their mic "nope, other then let's get this show started" one of them said making the crowd cheer at the news

"Well let's not wait any longer then, now let's give it up for our first act!" The host said and just like that the finals had started.

The first act was a dance group who was accompanied by a few members of the jabbawockeez, which was loved by the audience.

The second act was a comic who was by himself but he was quite funny none the less.

The third act was a singer who was able to get beyonce to join her.

Everyone else was in the back talking to one another, while a few was trying to fix their nerves, while Luna and her band was talking to Mick swagger, Luna would occasionally look towards L and his group.

"Guy's..." Luna said quietly to get their attention "why do you think L had asked for tabby out of everyone he could of asked for..." She asked making them think about, not really understanding why.

"This tabby girl, she is a rock'n'roll spit fire... just like her pops" Mick swagger said making them look at him with shock.

"Wait!? You know tabby!?" Sam asked shocked, making him grin.

"Heh I knew her mom and dad, good people too" Mick swagger said making the group look at him with disbelief "y'all her friends?" He asked making them nod.

"Yeah but... We have a slight problem..." Luna said quietly as she had explain what had happened with L which had fix in with tabby.

"I see..." Mick swagger said quietly as he had looked over at them before back at the ground and smile "it sound like this L kid had something against y'all" he chuckled.

"He do but we don't even know him" Danny said making sam nod.

"And he is just a big selfish jerk, it drive me crazy because he just look down on us like we are nothing to him, plus he said we should give up our dreams at being rockers" Luna said making him think.

"Heh it clear he his hiding something or he wouldn't be after y'all" Mick swagger said making them think "but y'all should play along with him" he said making them confused.

"Play along with him?" Luna said making him nod.

"Heh yeah love, it clear he wants you to hit him with everything you got, so you should reply to his demand, you might not be disappointed" he smiled at them.

"I guess you are right, besides It'll be a good way to wipe that stupid smug off his face" Sam said making the group nod.

"Heh then one of you should take the lead, not me" Mick swagger said making them think about who it should be.

"...Luna" Sam said after a moment, making her look at Sam.

"W-why me" Luna asked shocked as she was about to say Danny.

"Because it clear he is going after you in particular" Danny said as each time L had spoke to them, it was mostly to Luna.

"I guess so..." Luna said quietly as she had thought about it.

"Then it is decided, though we should think of a song to do real quick, we are up soon" Sam said making them nod and started to think of a song.

"It is almost time..." tabby said making L nod with a small sound to let her knew he heard her as the group was sitting near the back, while they was talking among themselves with L looking at Luna and their band.

"Up next we have our young rockers along with their special guest, the one and only... Mick swagger!" The host said making Luna band get up and head out to the stage, while L had watched the TV.

"Come on... You can do it" L said under his breathe in a quiet mumble as he had watched them to go on stage, Luna taking the lead much to his joy.

Luna had stood in the lead with Mick swagger just to the left of her and Sam was on the right, Luna had grabbed the mic "y'all ready to rock!" She yelled out making the audience cheer with excitement.

"1... 2... 1. 2 . 3. 4!" Danny said as he had hit his drumsticks together before Luna, Sam, and Danny had started to play their guitar while the rest of their band had waited for their cue which was quickly coming up as Luna had started to sing

I Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor - Arctic Monkeys

 ** _Stop making the eyes at me,_**

 ** _I'll stop making the eyes at you._**

 ** _What it is that surprises me_**

 ** _Is that I don't really want you to_**

 ** _And your shoulders are frozen (cold as the night)_**

 ** _Oh, but you're an explosion (you're dynamite)_**

 ** _Your name isn't Rio, but I don't care for sand_**

 ** _And lighting a fuse might result in a bang b-b-bang-go_**

 ** _I bet that you look good on the dance floor_**

 ** _I don't know if you're looking for romance or..._**

 ** _I don't know what you're looking for_**

 ** _I said I bet that you look good on the dance floor_**

 ** _Dancing to electro-pop like a robot from 1984_**

 ** _Well, from 1984!_**

 ** _I wish you'd stop ignoring me_**

 ** _Because it's sending me to despair,_**

 ** _Without a sound yeah you're calling me_**

 ** _And I don't think it's very fair_**

 ** _That your shoulders are frozen (cold as the night)_**

 ** _Oh, but you're an explosion (you're dynamite)_**

 ** _Your name isn't Rio, but I don't care for sand_**

 ** _And lighting a fuse might result in a bang, b-b-bang-go_**

 ** _I bet that you look good on the dance floor_**

 ** _I don't know if you're looking for romance or..._**

 ** _I don't know what you're looking for_**

 ** _I said I bet that you look good on the dance floor_**

 ** _Dancing to electro-pop like a robot from 1984_**

 ** _Well, from 1984!_**

 ** _And no, there ain't no love, no Montagues or Capulets_**

 ** _Just banging tunes and DJ sets_**

 ** _Dirty dance floors, and dreams of naughtiness!_**

 ** _Well, I bet that you look good on the dance floor_**

 ** _I don't know if you're looking for romance or..._**

 ** _I don't know what you're looking for_**

 ** _I said I bet that you look good on the dance floor_**

 ** _Dancing to electro-pop like a robot from 1984_**

 ** _Said, from 1984!_**

Luna had finished as her and Danny had slammed on their instruments a few times, playing some extra notes to end the song in style before they had finished.

The audience had cheered for them as they had bowed before walking off the stage, heading to the back.

"Nice playing love's, y'all have a real skill for playing" Mick swagger said making them smile at the praise, they was one cloud 9 because they was praise by their idol.

L had looked at Luna group with a smile on his hidden face, as he could sense the twins and tabby was smiling as well "heh come on, we should be next" tabby said as they stood up and walked to the entrance, passing Luna group.

L was just about to pass Luna band but stopped as he just stood there for a moment, getting Luna and the rest of her band attention as even though he didn't say anything, they could tell he had wanted something "ugh what do you want" Luna said alright annoyed with the mere thought of talking to him again.

L had just stood there for a moment before he turned his head slightly to them "tell me... Do you have any regrets about your performance tonight..." He asked loud enough for them to hear.

Everyone was confused by the question but Luna was the first one to speak up "our only regret is that we won't be able to see how stupid your face look after we win tonight" she said making everyone but Mick swagger nod in agreement.

L had just stood there for a moment, making the group wonder what was wrong with him, he had let out a small chuckle "thank you and... I'm sorry..." he said quietly as they could hear the remorse in his voice making them even more confused and slightly taken back

Before anyone could say anything, L had walked away to meet up with his band as they stood near the stage ready for to be called, making Luna look at each other weirdly, not using what was going on.

"Now it time for our other amazing rock band with the returned of a crowd favorite as their special guest, Tabby!" The host said making the audience cheer as L and his group had walked out of stage while tabby was waving at the audience.

Some of audience had called out for tabby, while some called out for L but a lot was confused about why they was wearing cloaks, L had walked to the mic and the twins behind him as they had waited for everyone to quiet down a bit.

L had grabbed the mic as everyone had slowly settled down "before we start, I have a confession to make..." He told them making everyone go quiet "when I first join this talent show, I don't mind winning or losing but I had just wanted to come to terms with who I am, but as I kept going I decided I had needed help so I decided to go after Luna and her band because I knew they was the only one would could help me" he explain while in the back Luna and her band was confused about what he was talking about.

L had chuckled softly "I had wanted Luna and her band to come at me with everything they had with no regret and they did which I am so grateful for. So Luna and the rest of your band, thank you for not holding back against me because I now have no regrets about tonight" he said as he had turned to look at the twins and nod before they had nodded back at him

The twins had grabbed their cloaks and pulled them off in one swift motion, showing who exactly who they was.

Luna and her band had gasps in shocked as everyone who know about the music store had exactly knew who they was "t-the twins!?" Luna said in disbelief as she didn't understand what was going on.

"Heh tonight... Is 'L' last performance" L had started making everyone look at him confused while the twins and tabby had smiled with pride as they had turned to go get their instruments.

Nikki was on the drums, tabby was on the electric guitar, and Angela was on the bass guitar.

"Tonight is 'L' last performance because..." L started before place the mic on the stand as he had took a deep breath before he had pulled off his cloak, showing everyone who he was "because my name is Lincoln loud!" He said making everyone eyes widened

"LINCOLN!?" Everyone who knew him had gasp but the one who was mostly shook to her core was Luna as she was frozen in place, not able to move a muscle

Lincoln had grabbed his instrument which was another electric guitar as he had smile brightly "now yell if you're ready to rock!" He yelled making nearly the whole building yell.

Lincoln had started to play by himself before Nikki had joined in and just before the song start Tabby and Angela had joined in as Lincoln had went to the mic

 _thousand foot krutch - welcome to the masquerade_

 ** _We've got the fire, who's got the matches_**

 ** _Take a look around at the sea of masks_**

 ** _Come one come all, welcome to the grand ball_**

 ** _Where the strong run for cover and the weak stand tall_**

 ** _I'm not one to scare the masses_**

 ** _But there's some things that melt the plastic_**

 ** _Try and dig down deeper if you can_**

 ** _I'm not afraid_**

 ** _I'm not ashamed_**

 ** _I'm not to blame_**

 ** _Welcome to the masquerade_**

 ** _I'm not ashamed_**

 ** _I'm not afraid_**

 ** _I'm not okay_**

 ** _Welcome to the masquerade_**

 ** _Welcome to the masquerade_**

 ** _We've got the power, who's got the action_**

 ** _Break it down til there's nothing but a mere fraction_**

 ** _Out of the fire, rise from the ashes_**

 ** _Reject your doubt and release the passion_**

 ** _Let's get on it, believe if you want it_**

 ** _step into the realm where the real ones flaunt it_**

 ** _Come back, rewind, another time on it_**

 ** _Reach out, take that, but now step on it_**

 ** _I'm not one to scare the masses_**

 ** _But there's some things that melt the plastic_**

 ** _Try and dig down deeper if you can_**

 ** _I'm not afraid_**

 ** _I'm not ashamed_**

 ** _I'm not to blame_**

 ** _Welcome to the masquerade_**

 ** _I'm not ashamed_**

 ** _I'm not afraid_**

 ** _I'm not okay_**

 ** _Welcome to the masquerade_**

 ** _Welcome to the masquerade_**

 ** _I'm not afraid_**

 ** _I'm not ashamed_**

 ** _I'm not to blame_**

 ** _Welcome to the masquerade_**

 ** _I'm not ashamed_**

 ** _I'm not afraid_**

 ** _I'm not okay_**

 ** _Welcome to the masquerade_**

 ** _Welcome to the masquerade_**

 ** _Welcome to the masquerade_**

 ** _I'm not one to scare the masses_**

 ** _But there's some things that melt the plastic_**

 ** _Try and dig down deeper if you can_**

 ** _I'm not afraid_**

 ** _I'm not ashamed_**

 ** _I'm not to blame_**

 ** _Welcome to the masquerade_**

 ** _I'm not ashamed_**

 ** _I'm not afraid_**

 ** _I'm not okay_**

 ** _Welcome to the masquerade_**

 ** _Welcome to the masquerade_**

Lincoln had finished singing as they had finished by playing the ending before they had all slammed on their instruments one last time.

The audience had roar with applause while tabby had went to Lincoln and hugged him tightly while the twins had went to him, rubbing his back "great job mate but come on, I know a certain someone will want you to explain" Nikki said making him nod before he had held up the rock'n'roll sign and every other rocker had held up the symbol as well before the group had walked off the stage, going to the back.

As soon as they had walked to the back Luna had ran to Lincoln and hugged him tightly, crying as she held him as she was filled with some many emotions but joy was the strongest.

"L-lincoln y-you was L" Luna cried as she held Lincoln, Lincoln had hugged her back.

"I'm sorry Luna but thank you" L had said as he had started to cry himself.

Luna had pulled back, looking at Lincoln as her make up running but was smiling as happily as ever.

"Your make up is running" Lincoln laughed though his tears, Luna had laughed as she had hugged Lincoln again, unable to talk.

Luna had looked at the twins and tabby "y-you knew" she asked them making them nod.

"I-it was tabby idea that I had enter" Lincoln told her as she had looked at tabby and smile happily at her who had smiled back at her.

Luna had cried a little bit longer but stopped as she stood up, smiling as she had looked at lincoln while they had both wiped their tears as luna had lead lincoln and the rest of his band to the back "guy's!" Danny said as the rest of Luna band had crowded around lincoln, tabby, and the twins as they was asking them so many questions.

Mick swagger had walked to Luna smiling "family, I take it" he asked making her smiling and nod happily as she he went to lincoln and pulled him over to her.

"Mick this is my little brother, lincoln" Luna said as she was close to crying again but held back her tears.

Lincoln looked up at Mick swagger and smiled, who had smiled back at him as he had ruffled his hair "heh you a interesting spit fire" Mick swagger said lincoln laugh quietly.

"Heh thanks" lincoln said quietly as he had wiped his eyes one last time.

The twins had walked over the three "hey there mates" the twins said as Mick swagger had looked at them.

"Loves!" Mick swagger said as he had hugged Nikki and Angela "I almost didn't recognize ya" he said as they had hugged him back.

"We missed you too" Nikki said.

"Yeah and pop said you still own him $20 dollars and a new guitar" Angela said making Mick swagger laugh.

They had pulled back and looked at the shocked lincoln and Luna "you know Mick swagger" lincoln said making them nod.

"Yeah, he a friend of pops" Nikki told them.

After a lot of explaining in the back, it was finally time to pick the winner of the talent show as they had made all the act's come on stage without their guess star.

The audience had looked at the act's while they had called out who they wanted to win.

"Wow after as breath taking night, it is finally time to pick a winner" the host said make the audience cheer.

Everyone had waited to see who was going to win.

"Lincoln" he heard the twins call out quietly making him look at them.

"We know what you are thinking and it is okay" Angela said with a gentle smile

"B-but" lincoln started but Nikki had kneel down, wrapping an arm around lincoln shoulder.

"Mate, trust us. It is okay, we believe in you" Nikki smiled making lincoln smile and nod as she had stood back up.

"The winner is..." The host said as lincoln had give one last look at the twins before he had spoke up.

"We forfeit!" Lincoln yelled loudly so everyone could hear him.

"W-what" the host said her and everyone but the twins had looked at him shocked while the twins was smiling at each other.

Lincoln walked to the host and took the mic "heh we forfeit" lincoln said again as everyone was mumbling about what was going on.

"You can't forfeit because you had won" the host said making lincoln smile and shrugged.

"I don't care, we forfeit but don't y'all forget the name lincoln loud because just like tabby said, I going to be a legend so y'all better be ready to hear that name again" he said as he handed the mic back to the host as he walked back to the twins as Nikki had ruffled his hair.

"Nice going mate, I couldn't of said it better myself" Nikki chuckled as they had walked off the stage.

Lincoln had passed Luna and smiled at her as she had looked at him shocked "l-lincoln...".

"Heh good luck, I'm rooting for ya" lincoln smiled as he had passed them, going to the back.

"T-that was a first..." The host said as she actually didn't know what to do.

The group had went to the back as lincoln was met with a hug from tabby "I'm so proud of ya mate" tabby told him as he had hugged her back.

"Yeah mate, I got to say you had certainly surprised everyone, even me" Mick swagger said as he had let out a quiet chuckle.

"Heh thanks, they deserve to win more then me, so I hope they do" lincoln said as they had went to go watch the results on the TV in the back while the twins had went to go grabbed some food

Lincoln, tabby, and Mick swagger had sat down to watch the TV as the host was still unsure what to do.

Nikki and Angela came back with a 2 cans of whipped cream "heh y'all got to share" Nikki said as she had toss one of the cans to lincoln who had caught it before they had sat down, Nikki and Angela had started to eat the whipped cream by spraying a mouthful in their mouth before handing it to their twin.

Lincoln and tabby had looked at them before they had looked at each other then blushed a deep red "w-we don't have to do that" lincoln said as he had sprayed some on his hand before handing the can over to tabby who had took it and did the same, while they was doing that the host was told what to do.

"O-okay everyone, after a shocking forfeit we are going to crown a new winner" the host said as she was a bit on edge "now before I go on, do anyone else want to forfeit" she asked the act's, making them shake their head's.

"Alright then" she said as she had compose herself "now everyone let's get back on the good foot and let's give a round of applause to these amazing act's" she said as the audience had started to clap before they had started to get into it again, cheering for a few of them.

"There we go, now it is time to name the winner of the talent show" the host said as everyone had quiet down.

"Come on you got this" lincoln said quietly as tabby had nudged him, making him look at her and saw that she was smiling at him, he smiled back as they had watched the TV.

The host had smiled as she had looked at the act's "the winner is..." She started as she had looked around before looking at the act "the dreadlock dance group" the host said making the dance group cheer.

"What!" Lincoln said in disbelief along with tabby, and the twins while the audience and other acts had clapped for them.

"Dude..." Tabby said quietly while the other acts had started to come to the back so the winners could have the spotlight, so they could say how happy they was.

As the acts had walked in the back, he saw Luna and her band behind her as she had looked at lincoln and walked to him "lincoln why did you forfeit" she asked him making him sigh.

"Because I didn't deserve to win, nor did I wanted to. You had deserve it" lincoln said making Luna smile a bit.

"Lincoln..." Luna said quietly before she smiled happily and hugged him "even though we didn't win, we found out that we have another rocker with us" Luna told him.

"And a damn good one at that" Danny smiled said at him, making lincoln chuckle.

"Guy's I'm sorry for everything I said to y'all" Lincoln said and Luna had pulled back for the hug.

"I'm sorry to, I shouldn't of had let me emotions get the better of me" Luna sighed.

"Heh forget it, water under the bridge" Sam said aloud, making everyone nod in agreement.

Luna had looked up at Mick swagger and raised a brow "why are you still here Mick?" She asked and everyone had looked at him

"No real reason love, I just wanted to say hi to a few good friends before I go" Mick swagger had explain.

"Oh alright then" Sam said as they had heard the host wrapping up, meaning the talent show was over "well anyway it seem like it is time to go" she said as everyone had started to leave.

Once it was time for everyone to leave, they had walked out and was met with a crowd of people who had wanted to take a picture with the act's they had liked "heh look like we got some fan" Luna said as they had become overrun with people, so they had decided to just do came naturally and that was to soap up the praise, which was to take pics and sign autographs for anyone who wanted them which took a hour more or less.

Once the crowd had died down a good amount and everyone could breathe a bit the louds was able to find them "LINCOLN" his family yell making him visibly jump before looking at his family run to him, surrounding him and bomb him with so many questions it had made his head spin.

"Guys!" Luna said getting their attention as she went to lincoln, placing her hand on his shoulder "you can bomb him with questions later on but for now let's celebrate tonight" she said making lincoln smile up at her.

"Well... Alright but you better be ready to explain later on, Lincoln" Rita said making him nod.

"I will ma" lincoln told her with a nodded

"I got to say you certainly surprise us, lincoln" a voice said making his family look up to see tabby family walking their way.

"Oh thank you" lincoln told them as he looked at tabby who was smiling at him

"Well well well if is isn't little johnny" voice said making tabby dad look to see Mick swagger coming their way.

"Heh if it isn't Mick swagger or maybe I should call you Eddy 40 hand's" tabby dad joked making him, tabby ma, and Mack swagger laugh.

"It been so long, I thought you forgot about us" tabby mom said as she walked to Mick and hugged him.

"I could never forget about the gang" Mick swagger said as he hugged tabby mom back before they broke the hug "heh rockers until we die..."

"To bad the music wouldn't sound very nice" tabby mom and dad had finished before the group had laughed.

"Hold up!" Tabby said getting their attention "y'all know Mick swagger" she said making them look at her.

"You don't remember idiot, Mick used to change your dipper when you was a baby" Joseph told her making her eye's widened.

"What!?" Tabby yelled shocked making her parents and Mick laugh.

"You even threw up on me a few time every now and then" Mick said making her eyes widened while the louds had watched.

"Hey why don't you all come back to our place, so that way you all can catch up plus so we can celebrate tonight" Rita said to them "it would be better then standing out here the whole time talking" she said making the 3 look at her, thinking it over.

"Please ma, can we" tabby asked making them look at her.

"Well I mean, she do have a point" tabby mom said making tabby and lincoln smile at each other.

"Alright Mrs. Loud we would love to come over" tabby mom smiled.

The twins, Sam, Danny, and the rest of Luna band had came up to them "hey mates" Nikki said getting their attention "it is getting kinda late so we decided to split" she told them.

"Are you sure you don't want to come on" Luna ask making her laugh a bit.

"Nah mate, you already got a full house" Sam said while they had looked at them all

"besides tomorrow we can really have a party at the shop, so be ready" Angela said making them nod before she looked at Mick swagger "and you better come over tomorrow, you know where the shop is" she said making him laugh.

"Alright love, I promise" Mick swagger said making them smiled before they had all split.

The louds, tabby family, and Mick swagger had went to the loud's house while the twins, Sam, Danny, and the rest of Luna band had went to do whatever.

At the loud's house there was a lot of celebrating, talking, laughing, music, and ice cream.

Lincoln had stepped out on the porch where he saw tabby sitting on the steps, he had went and sat down near her "hey tabby" he said making her look at him and give a small smile.

"Hey mate" tabby said to him "heh I had just wanted to get a bit of air" she said making him nod.

"Tabby..." Lincoln said making her look at him as he took a deep breath "thank you for everything you done for me, I'm so lucky to have you" he said making her blush a bit but smile.

"Heh no need to thank me mate" tabby said but lincoln shook his head.

"you don't get it, tabby. You are so amazing and you always make me feel better no mate what, and you are so beautiful that I can't help but smile when I think about you" lincoln said making her turn a deep red as she had listen to him "tabby I don't want to go another night without you knowing how I feel about you" lincoln said as he grab her hand, looking into her eyes.

"I-I love you tabby and I want you to be my girlfriend" lincoln told her making her face redder.

Tabby didn't know how she wasn't burning lincoln hand because her face felt like it was fire, she took a deep breath to calm down as she had used her free hand and place it on lincoln cheek.

"Lincoln..." Tabby said softly as she smiled happily "you always willing to help other people, even put other people before yourself, even when you do you make up for your actions, and you always seem so happy and content" she said making him blush a bit but refused to look away.

Lincoln and tabby had looked at each other as they had slowly lean forward, closing their eyes until their lips had finally met each other.

Tabby arm's had slowly wrapped around lincoln neck while lincoln had held her hip's before they slowly stood up, refusing to break the kiss, after a minute of kissing they had both needed air, making them break the kiss but press their forehead together

"H-heh you are a good kisser Lincoln" tabby panted quietly with a noticeable blush making lincoln chuckle.

Lincoln had kiss her again which she had gladly returned but lincoln soon broke the kiss as he felt eyes on him, he turned to look at the house, his eyes widened as the window was wide open and everyone was looking at them.

"Heh I think we been found mate" tabby said as she had pulled away from lincoln with a blush and a small smile

Lincoln had looked at her as he had lean forward and kiss her one last time, catch her by surprise "heh I guess so, look like we got a bit more celebrating to do" lincoln said as tabby had held his hand as they had went back inside

 ** _there we go... all done... as much as I don't want to say this but... this fanfic is now finish_** , **_after 51 long chapters_**.

 ** _heh idk what to say now if I'm being honest..._** ** _heh there was a question asking if I'll still make tabbycoln fanfics, and tbh that is up to y'all because if no one else will do them then I will... also for the hell of it, I might make a aftermath chapter, so one more chapter now that everything is said and done_**...

 ** _if you want to find me I'm mostly stay on tumblr at_** @kingdeku-queentoga **_so I hope y'all check it out but, that all I got to say so I hope y'all check out my other fanfics and if not then goodbye, thanks for the love_**


End file.
